<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Totally Normal Volleyball Group Chat by ALL_CAPS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007072">The Totally Normal Volleyball Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS'>ALL_CAPS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3am squad is best sqaud, 4th wall? who's she, Blame him, Both of them, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Multi, Oikawa No, Pretty Setter Squad, STAN THE CAPTAINS, SUGA STOP BETTING ON YOUR KIDS LOVE LIFE, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Well almost everyone, but shirabu, but they are funny as hell, ennoshita just wants to sleep, everyone's also really dense, everyones gay, good luck with keeping all the names straight, i make fun of atsumu way to much, in love with a MB support group, iwaizumi is surprisingly smooth, kagehina can;t get their shit together, kunimi honey....n o, kuroo really said wait what?, mattsun and makki wearing heels, miya twins are idiots, never trust the captains on there own gc, oh god what are they doing, oikAWA NO DONT HIT USHIJIMA, oikawa is a little bitch, that boy be the KING of dumbass when it comes to crushes, there's like 5 different chats, this is all hinatas fault, we all know bokuto can be dumb, yamaguchi is everyones kid, yee haw theres a pride arc, yes I'm writing 2 others at the same time, yes this is a chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>]Hinata Shouyo added Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and 8 others</p><p>Hinata Shouyo named the chat "Volleyball!!"</p><p>Sawamura Daichi: Oh no</p><p>Hinata Shouyou: Oh yes </p><p>---------<br/>Welcome to Hell, or as we like to call it, the volleyball group chat. The TOTALLY NORMAL volleyball group chat! This will NOT have any stupid things happen, this also will NOT have any gay panic because this is a TOTALLY NORMAL AND PROFESSIONAL Volleyball Group Chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, all add more as we go along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1988</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The chaos begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>am I writing this as I write 2 others? Maybe~. Also this one doesn't have a set update pattern, this is just kinda like a fun little thing I did on the side. SO you guys might get 2 chapters on the same day if I feel like it. I really can't wait to do this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyo added Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, and 8 others</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyo named the chat "Volleyball!!"</em>
</p><p>Sawamura Daichi: Oh no</p><p>Hinata Shouyou: Oh yes. </p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyou changed their name to Tangerine</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima Kei: What the hell is this and how did I get added. </p><p>Sugawara Koushi: language young man. </p><p>Tsuskishima Kei: You're not even that much older than me </p><p>
  <em>Tangerine changed Tsukishima Kei's name to Saltyshima</em>
</p><p>Saltyshima: How the hell did you do that!</p><p>Tangerine: Admin privileges! :P</p><p>Sugawara Koushi: Watch your fucking mouth. </p><p>Tangerine: :o</p><p>Sawamura Daichi: .....</p><p>
  <em>Tangerine changed Sugawara Koushi's name to Scary mom</em>
</p><p>Sawamura Daichi: Wait? Why is Suga the mom?</p><p>Tangerine: Well he does kinda act like our mom. Come to think about it.....</p><p>
  <em>Tangerine changed Sawamura Daichi's name to Dad</em>
</p><p>Scary mom: Sorry! I'm just tired! I have a LOT of stuff to do tonight. Also I fully accept the role at Karasuno's mother. You are all my children now</p><p>Dad: Wait...am I the dad because I'm the captain?</p><p>Saltyshima: You do act like a dad a lot, also you and Suga act a married couple a lot. </p><p>Scary mom: HAHA- WHAAATTTT? MARRIED? WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING</p><p>Dad: Yeah! What he said!</p><p>Tangerine: WOah. that was fast. </p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi: Wait, whats going on? Oh! Hey Tsuki!</p><p>Saltyshima: Hello Yamaguchi. </p><p>Yamaguchi: oh my god, did Suga curse.</p><p>Tangerine: Yeah, it was scary. </p><p>Nishinoya Yuu: HEYYYY!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Tanaka Ryuunosuke: BRO</p><p>Nishinoya Yuu: BRO</p><p>
  <em>Tanaka Ryuunosuke changed their name to Bro #1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nishinoya Yuu changed their name to Bro #2</em>
</p><p>Bro #1: Bro</p><p>Bro #2: Bro</p><p>Saltyshima: Someone stop them please. </p><p>Ennoshita Chikara: Guys, do we not realize that it's 9:30 at night? Let me sleep dammit. </p><p>Scary mom: Language</p><p>Ennoshita Chikara: Sorry but please I won't have any patience with anyone of you, especially you Tanaka and Noya, if I don't get any sleep. So,</p><p>Ennoshita Chikara: Go.</p><p>Ennoshita Chikara: To.</p><p>Ennoshita Chikara: Sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Tangerine changed Ennoshita Chikara's name to Parental Unit #3</em>
</p><p>Parental Unit #3: Why am I number 3?</p><p>Tangerine: Because Suga and Daichi are number one and two</p><p>Parental Unit #3: OH because they're-</p><p>Scary mom: CAPTAIN AND CO-CAPTAIN. Captain and co-captain.</p><p>Dad: YEP!</p><p>Parental unit #3: o, yeah</p><p>
  <em>Yamaguchi Tadashi has changed their name to </em>
  <em>Freckles</em>
</p><p>Freckles: Also can anyone give me a Tsukki a ride to school tomorrow cuz our normal walking pattern is blocked off for some reason? </p><p>Scary Mom: I can! Send me your adresses so I can pick you guys up! :)</p><p>Freckles: Thanks Suga!!</p><p>Saltyshima: Thank you Suga. </p><p>Tangerine: Omg...Is that...Saltyshima being nice????</p><p>Bro #2: omfg, you're right</p><p>Saltyshima: And there goes my good mood. </p><p>Azumane Asahi: What is this?</p><p>Bro #2: ASAHIII!!!!!!!!</p><p>Azumane Asahi: Noya?</p><p>Bro #2: YEP</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Private message to Tangerine from Bro #2</strong>
</p><p>Bro #2: Hey! Hinata! Can you do something for me?</p><p>Tangerine: What do you need Noya senpai?</p><p>Bro #2: Chnage Asahi's name to Jesus for me okay!</p><p>Tangerine: Sure thing!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tangerine changed Azumane Asahi's name to Jesus</em>
</p><p>Jesus: Wha- wait, I'm so confused.</p><p>Dad: Just roll with it, I have no idea what's going on here either. </p><p>Narita Kazuhito: I was wondering why my phone was blowing up, I'm not surprised anymore</p><p>Kinoshita Hisashi: Oh shoot, 65 message alerts, why arn't you guys asleep? </p><p>Parental unit #3: Like I said! </p><p>
  <em>Narita Kazuhito changed their name to Naurto</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kinoshita Hisashi changed their name to Discount Ennoshita</em>
</p><p>Naurto: Okay, as much as staying up late is fun we have early morning practice tomorrow and I need sleep</p><p>Discount Ennoshita: Ditto</p><p>Parental unit #3: ^^^^^</p><p>Scary mom: I agree as Karasuno's mom I tell you all to go to bed!</p><p>Dad: As your father I also agree</p><p>Kageyama Tobio: Wait? Whats going on?</p><p>Saltyshima: Oh look its the king</p><p>Kageyama Tobio: I will hit you with a volleyball. </p><p>Saltyshima: Oh no so scary. </p><p>
  <em>Tangerine changed Kageyama Tobio's name to The King</em>
</p><p>The King: HINATA!</p><p>Scary Mom. Go. to. Sleep. </p><p>Tangerine: Okay mom!</p><p>Tangerine: SUGA</p><p>Tangerine: SUGA</p><p>Tangerine: I MEANT SUGA</p><p>Saltyshima: I have that screen-shotted now. </p><p>Freckles: Nice one Tsukki!</p><p>Tangerine: I'M GOING TO BED.</p><p>Freckles: Me too! Night everyone!</p><p>Saltyshima: Good night. </p><p>Dad: Ditto</p><p>Jesus: ^^^^</p><p> </p><p>Bro #1: It looks like its just us now bro</p><p>Bro #2: ayyyy nice. </p><p>Scary mom: Oh no you don't, go to sleep. I see anymore texts I'll have Daichi make you run laps instead of normal practice. </p><p> </p><p>Scary mom: Good.</p><p>Scary mom: Good night everyone! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Captain Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahah...look guys...its the totally normal captain chat...nothings gonna happen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so like....this is gonna get so chaotic...so fast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Captain Chat</strong>
</p><p>Dad: Oh my god I'm going to lose it. </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou: Wait hold up, did I accidentally add my Dad to this chat? Crap. </p><p>Dad: No it's Daichi, Hinata somehow changed my username on our volleyball chat. </p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi: But you are not their father, correct?</p><p>Dad: It's kinda like a joke, I guess because I'm the Captain that makes me the dad. They've deemed Suga the mom now too. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru: Mr. Refreshing? Makes sense. </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou: Makes sense. They are dating after all</p><p>Dad: Yeah but the rest of the team doesn't know that. And Ennoshita almost dropped the ball yesterday.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru: Wait hold up? You guys are dating??? How did I not know this. </p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi: If you came to Shiratorizawa you would have known</p><p>Oikawa Tooru: Oh. My. God. I will jump serve a volleyball into your face the moment I see you. </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou: You didn't know? </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou: don't even talk man, it took you a few weeks to realize it too. Also Daichi, do you think you could add us to the group chat?</p><p>Dad: Give me a good reason, </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou: We have friends on your team(?)</p><p>Dad: I'll ask them</p><p>Bokuto Koutarou: hey hey hey!</p><p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>Dad: Hey guys got a question, would you guys be opposed to added people from other teams in here?</p><p>Scary mom: I don't see why not?</p><p>Dad: I have a feeling I'm going to regret this </p><p>
  <em>Dad added Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru, and Ushijima Wakatoshi</em>
</p><p>Tangerine: ....omg Kageyama look...its the great king</p><p>Oikawa Tooru: Yoo-hoo! Hi Tobio-Chan</p><p>Bro #2: Wait hold....whY iS hE hErE?</p><p>Dad: knew I'd regret this. </p><p>Bokuto Koutarou: Hinata! </p><p>Tangerine: Bokuto!!</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou: Tsukki!</p><p>Saltyshima: I cannot read today unfortunately. </p><p>
  <em>Kuroo Tetsurou changed their name to Cat dad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto Koutarou changed their name to Owl Father</em>
</p><p>The King: .....goodbye</p><p>
  <em>The King has left the chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tangerine added The King to the chat</em>
</p><p>Oikawa Tooru: Aww cmon Tobio-chan! Don't be like that! </p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi: I'm so confused, who are all of you?</p><p>Dad: oh shit yeah, everyone say who you are. </p><p>Scary mom: Suga!</p><p>Jesus: Asahi</p><p>Bro #1: Tanaka</p><p>Bro #2: Nishinoya</p><p>The King: Kageyama</p><p>Saltyshima: Tsukishima</p><p>Freckles: Yamaguchi!</p><p>Tangerine: Hinata!</p><p>Parental Unit #3: Ennoshita</p><p>Naruto: Narita!</p><p>Discount Ennoshita: Kinoshita</p><p>Dad: and I'm Daich</p><p>Scary mom: Aren't we missing people. </p><p>Freckles: I don't think Shimizu or Yachi are here. </p><p>Scary mom: Oh yeah!</p><p>
  <em>Scary mom added Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi Hitoka to the chat</em>
</p><p>Bro #1: KIYOKO!</p><p>Bro #2: KIYOKO!</p><p>Shimizu Kiyoko: Oh, hello everybody. </p><p>Yachi Hitoka: Eep! Um..hello?</p><p>Freckles: Hi Yachi! Hello Kiyoko!</p><p>
  <em>Shimizu Kiyoko changed their name to Kiyoko</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yachi Hitoka changed their name to Yachi</em>
</p><p>Yachi: Umm, what is this?</p><p>Dad: Well it started out as a Karasuno group chat but then it turned into an all team group chat apparently. </p><p>Owl father: ...if its an all team group chat....can we add some of our firends?</p><p>Scary mom: Sure!</p><p>
  <em>Cat dad added Kozume Kenma, Yaku Morisuke, and Lev Haibia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Owl father added Akaashi Keiji</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa Tooru added Iwaizumi Hajime, Matsukawa Issei, and Hanamaki Takahiro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ushijima Wakatoshi added Tendou Satori</em>
</p><p>Dad: Oh no. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Look! Somehow it's gotten more chaotic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh no...the seijoh meme squad is here<br/>(stanhanamakiandmatsukawaforclearskinorELSE)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this is mainly for me so I can keep everyons names right<br/>Hinata- Tangerine<br/>Kageyama- The King<br/>Tsukishima- Saltyshima<br/>Yamaguchi- Freckles<br/>Yachi- Yachi<br/>Tanaka- Bro #1<br/>Nishinoya- Bro #2<br/>Ennoshita- Parental Unit #3<br/>Kinoshita- Discount Ennoshita<br/>Narita- Naurto<br/>Daichi- Dad<br/>Suga- Scary mom<br/>Asahi- Jesus<br/>Kiyoko- Kiyoko<br/>Bokuto- Owl father<br/>Kuroo- Cat dad<br/>Matsukawa-Thing 2<br/>Hanamaki- Thing 1<br/>Iwazumi- Iwa-chan<br/>Oikawa- Shittykawa<br/>Tendou- Chicken Tendous<br/>Kenma- Kitten<br/>everyone else still has there normal name<br/>also anyone can change anyones names thats new</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>Akaashi Keiji: Bokuto-san...what is this?</p><p>Owl father: It's a group chat Kaashi! Daichi let us add friends!</p><p>Kozume Kenma: Why am I here I just want to sleep.</p><p>Cat dad: Because I wanted you here! Its more fun when you're here.</p><p>Tangerine: Oh hey Kenma!!</p><p>Kozume Kenma: Shouyou?</p><p>Tangerine: Yep! :)</p><p>
  <em>Cat dad changed Kozume Kenma's name to Kitten</em>
</p><p>Kitten: brb gonna go murder kuroo</p><p>Yaku Morisuke: I'll help!</p><p>Cat dad: Wow...I've been betrayed</p><p>Hanamaki Takahiro: WASSUP WHORES</p><p>Matsukawa Issei: Hey mofos</p><p>Dad: i have been proven correct...I should have never let this happen</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime: Shittykawa why did you add me to this?</p><p>Oikawa Tooru: ~Iwa-chan!!! Don't be like that!!</p><p>
  <em>Iwazumi Haijime changed Oikawa Tooru's name to Shittykawa</em>
</p><p>Shittykawa: Iwa-chan so rude!!</p><p>The King: He's not wrong</p><p>
  <em>Shittykawa changed Iawizumi Haijime's name to Iwa-chan</em>
</p><p>Iwa-chan: Why do I even bother</p><p>Tendou Satori: owo whats this</p><p>Saltyshima: fuck..its you</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi: Tendou..what does owo mean?</p><p>Tendou Satori: Toshi Toshi Toshi..you'll learn soon enough</p><p>
  <em>Tendou Satori changed their name to chicken tendous</em>
</p><p>Yachi: I've never been so scared in my life...</p><p>Kiyoko: It's okay babe, I'm right here.</p><p>Yachi: I love my wife.</p><p>Bro #1: Hold up..are you guys dating?</p><p>Parental Unit #3: Yeah...did you not know?</p><p>Bro #2: ah...brb gonna go cry in a corner</p><p>Hanamaki Takahiro: Hey hey...Matsun I have a great idea</p><p>Matsukawa Issei: w u t</p><p>
  <em>Hanamaki Takahiro changed their name to Thing 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thing one changed Matsukawa Issei's name to Thing 2</em>
</p><p>Thing 2: Oh hell yeah man</p><p>Thing 1: a ha!</p><p>Shittykawa: WAIT. I JUST REALIZED USHIJIMA IS HERE </p><p>Shittykawa: FUCK</p><p>Thing 2: You mean famer boy?</p><p>Tangerine: wdym farmer boy</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi: I'm..not a farmer</p><p>Thing 1: Oh little crow you have much to learn</p><p>Scary mom: Don't you dare corrupt my chlid, I will come to your house and persoanly steal your kneecaps k? :)</p><p>Freckles: Jesus mom is scary</p><p>Jesus: You called?</p><p>Freckles: Oh hello!</p><p>Akaashi Keiji: Good god I leave for 10 minutues and I come back to this. </p><p>Owl father: It's not that bad!</p><p>Dad: Bokuto..this gc is a raging dumpster fire okay. Don't try to say its not that bad</p><p>Naruto: 01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101100 01101100 01100101 01111001 01100010 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01001001 00101100 00100000 01001110 01100001 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100001 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01000100 01100001 01101001 01100011 01101000 01101001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 </p><p>Discount ennoshita: omg...I know what this is</p><p>Dad: I stg...Narita i'm going to murder you the next time I see you</p><p>Discount ennoshita: hoes mad</p><p>Thing 1: MATTSUN I HAVE FOUND ANOTHER ONE</p><p>Thing 2: wait really?</p><p>Thing 1:  y e s</p><p>
  <strong>Meme squad</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Thing 1 added Discount Ennoshit</em>
</p><p>Thing 2: Hello and welcome to the meme squad, so far it's just Makki and I, but know we got you. Kinoshita right?</p><p>Discount Ennoshita: Oh hell yeah, oh dude I got someone who would be perfect for this, can I add them,</p><p>Thing 1: the more the memeier</p><p>
  <em>Discount ennoshita added Naurto </em>
</p><p>Naruto: Heyo!</p><p>Thing 1: ayyy the binary guy!</p><p>Naruto: yep that's me, wuts this?</p><p>Thing 2: The meme group chat, basicly where we share memes of our teamamtes</p><p>Naruto: oh hell yeah I have the perfect one</p><p>Discount ennoshita: is it what I think it is? </p><p>Naurto: m a y b e</p><p>Naurto: <span class="u">human.tangerine.jpg</span></p><p>Thing 1: AHAH OMG! Is that shrimpys arms, legs, and face on a tangerine?</p><p>Thing 2: Come to think of it he does look like one. </p><p>Thing 1: hold up I got one too</p><p>Thing 1: <span class="u">Trasykawa.jpg</span></p><p>
  <strong>Volleyball</strong>
</p><p>Iwa-chan: Some one please tell me why Hanamaki and Matsukawa are crying from laughter?</p><p>Scary mom: Kinoshita and Narita are too</p><p>Naurto: 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110011 01101111 01101110 </p><p>Thing king: guys help.</p><p>Saltyshima: Oh look his royal highness is asking for the pesents help</p><p>Freckles: aww cmon Tsukki don't be like that he could really need help!</p><p>The king: I lost hinata</p><p>Scary mom: you WHAT?!?!?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if any of you have good ideas for names for the people who don't have any yet please tell me!<br/>I think thats Ushijima, AKaashi, Lev and Yaku</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So..where did Hinata go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>welp..we lost human highlighter we gotta go find him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to ~~~OWO~~~ for helping wiht some of the names!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volleyball!!</p><p>Scary mom: OKAY! HERES THE PLAN WE GOTTA FIND HINATA</p><p>Saltyshima: Why can't we just leave him where ever he his. he'll come back enventaully. </p><p>Scaty mom: No we gotta find him, Here are the groups, Yachi, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi will go with me. </p><p>Scary mom: Daichi will take the second years and Asahi</p><p>Scary mom: Kuroo take Kenma and Yaku with you</p><p>Scary mom:Bokuto take Akaashi with you</p><p>Scary mom: Seijioh will look for him and so will shiratoizawa</p><p>Cat dad: Why do we have to look for him? It's not like he could make it all the way to Tokyo. </p><p>Dad: You never know he could. he is Hinata. </p><p>The king: I have to go with Tsukishima! Really</p><p>Saltyshima: Kill me now</p><p>Sacry mom: Now is not the time for this, Kageyama you're already in trouble to losing him. </p><p>Owl father: Akaashi you ready!!!</p><p>Akaashi Keiji: Well lets get going, Bokuto-san and I will text you guys if we find him.</p><p>Chicken tendous: Already on it! Toshi and I are looking for him!</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi: We will contact you if we find the small child. </p><p>Thing 1: Ya know..Ushijimas name looks kinda boring..what if i..</p><p>
  <em>Thing 1 changed Ushijima Wakatoshi's name to Traktor</em>
</p><p>Traktor: I don't get it. </p><p>Thing 2: Just go with it. </p><p>Owl father: Ya know...Akaashi you haven't changed you're name yet.</p><p>Akaashi Keiji: I really don't feel the need to, if you want to you can</p><p>Owl father: Really!!! Yay!</p><p>
  <em>Owl father changed Akaashi Keiji's name to Pretty Setter</em>
</p><p>Pretty Setter: Why?</p><p>Owl father: Because you are!!!</p><p>Shittykawa: I thought I was was the pretty setter</p><p>Iwa-chan: Okay who here that Akaashi is the pretty setter and who thinks Oikawa is </p><p>Owl father: Akaashi!!!</p><p>Scary mom: akaashi</p><p>Dad: akaashi</p><p>Thing 1: Akaashi</p><p>Thing 2: Akaashi</p><p>Chicken tendous: mmm Akaashi</p><p>Traktor: I've never met Akaashi so Oikawa I guess?</p><p>Shittykawa: As much as I hate you, this is the only time I will say thank you</p><p>The king: He's not oikawa so Akaashi</p><p>Cat dad: Akaashi. </p><p>Kitten: Akaashi</p><p>Lev Haiba: Akaahi, though I've never met Oikawa. </p><p>Yamaguchi: Akaashi, Tsukkis yelling at Kageyama and suga is trying to stop it so I'll cast his vote for Akaashi</p><p>Shittykawa: Okay okay! I get it..Akaashi is the pretty setter</p><p>Scary mom: NOW! Let's get back to the matter at hand! Find Hinata!<br/><br/></p><p>Like 2 hours later</p><p>Chicken Tendous: We found him! Semi and Goshiki came in and were like "hey we found this small orange child dosen't he belong to Karasuno?"</p><p>Tangerine: It was cool! Goshiki was the one who found me! I did get stuck in a tree in the processe</p><p>Saltyshima: Oh look...he's back</p><p>Scary mom: Hinata. How the HELL did you get over there. </p><p>Tangerine: I got bored.</p><p>Scary mom: Well hopefully you won't be bored of running laps. </p><p>Tangerine: I have just been reminded why Sugas name is scary mom, he looks very pissed. </p><p>Lev Haiba: Good luck Hinata! Don't die!</p><p>Yaku Morisuke: You idiot don't say "don't die."</p><p>
  <em>Cat dad changed Lev Haibas name to Lamp post</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cat dad changed Yaku Morisuke's name to Demon senpai</em>
</p><p>Demon senpai: Brb gonna go murder kuroo</p><p>Kitten: I'll help</p><p>Owl father: oh shit! Don't die!</p><p>Cat dad: Haha-nothings gonna happ-OH SHIT!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will become of kuroo...I don't know..he might die...he might not who knows</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. where's Kuroo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so like...is Kuroo dead? We don't know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as you can tell I'm running out of ideas, if you guys have any suggestions please tell me!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volleyball!!</p><p>Owl father: So like has anyone heard from Kuroo all day?</p><p>Pretty Setter: No. </p><p>Kitten: Didn't even see him at school today.</p><p>Demon senpai: Same here. </p><p>Lamp post: Didn't see him at practice</p><p>Cat dad: I'm literally right here</p><p>Demon senpai: Oh shit, he died remember. </p><p>Cat dad: I'm right here???</p><p>Kitten: Sometimes I can still hear his voice</p><p>Saltyshima: Thank god. We can all now finallly have peace. </p><p>Owl father: Rip Kuroo, my best bro. </p><p>Cat dad: I'm not dead!!!!</p><p>Lamp post: Died at the hands of Yaku Morisuke and Kozume Kenma</p><p>Tangerine: Rip Kuroo</p><p>Shittykawa: I mean I never met him but so sorry for your loss</p><p>Iwa-chan: If you're not careful you're next</p><p>Shittykawa: mean Iwa-chan!!</p><p>Thing #1: Rip he was a real one</p><p>Thing #2: RIP</p><p>Jesus: Rest In Peace </p><p>Bro #1: rip kuroo</p><p>Cat dad: You guys know I'm not dead right?</p><p>Freckles: Everyone here at Karasuno is sorry for your loss</p><p>Demon senpai: Thank you. </p><p>Dad: I mean it's not all bad that he died.</p><p>Kitten: Finally some peace and quiet</p><p>The king: Rip Kruoo</p><p>Cat dad: guys please...I'm right here.</p><p>Yachi: Rip kuroo</p><p>Kiyoko: rip kuroo</p><p>Bro #2: I was about to say hi to daichi when you see him, but he came back to life.</p><p>Scary mom: rip kuroo</p><p>Cat dad: guysssssss whyyyyyy</p><p>Chicken tendous: oof rip to the father of the cats</p><p>Traktor: I am very sorry for your loss. he was a interesting person. But you all know he's still texting, correct?</p><p>Chicken tendous: Toshi, we know we're all just pretending he's dead</p><p>Traktor: Oh. Okay. </p><p>Parental Unit #3: Wish that where me, but like rip kuroo</p><p>Naruto: Rip to the cat man</p><p>Discount ennoshita: rip Kuroo</p><p>Demon senpai: The service will be held by the Nekoma gym, we wil also be live streaming it so our friends who can't come will be able to see it. </p><p>Owl father: I have my speach ready.</p><p>Pretty setter: Bokuto-san, how did you right one so fast.</p><p>Owl father: Oh no its the same one from last time. </p><p>Pretty setter: Oh you mean from the one where it was Yaku and I who killed him.</p><p>Owl father: yeah that one. </p><p>Freckles: Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei say rip kuroo</p><p>cat dad: YoUr CoAChEs ArE iN oN iT?!?!</p><p>Cat dad: OuR CoaCh JuSt TolD tHe TeAM ThAt I'm D E A D. </p><p>cat dad: WTF</p><p>Pretty setter: Sometimes if you talk about him long enough you'll start to hear his voice. </p><p>Thing #2: Lets get an f in the chat</p><p>Thing #1: f</p><p>the king: f</p><p>Saltyshima: I'm not paying any respects to that bitch</p><p>tangerine: f</p><p>kitten: r</p><p>lamp post: f</p><p>chicken tendous: f</p><p>traktor: f, but what does that mean</p><p>Chicken tendous: I'll tell you later</p><p>Demon senpai: f</p><p>Shittykawa: f</p><p>Iwa-chan: f</p><p>Bro #1: f</p><p>Bro #2: f</p><p>Freckles: f</p><p>Kiyoko: f</p><p>Yachi: f</p><p>Owl father: f</p><p>Pretty setter: f</p><p>Scary mom: f</p><p>Jesus: f</p><p>dad: f</p><p>Parental unit #3: f</p><p>Naruto: f</p><p>Discount ennotshita: f</p><p>Cat dad: I hate you all</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. that's pretty gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yes we know Bokuto..you think Akaashi is pretty...you sure you don't like him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woah...actual plot..wow CAPS nice job.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>Owl father: He's really fucking pretty and it's not fair</p><p>Pretty setter: Bokuto-san, what?</p><p>Owl father: UMMM IGNORE THAT </p><p>
  <em>Owl father deleted one message</em>
</p><p>Tangerine: What just happened?</p><p>Owl father: nothing happened! Wrong group chat.</p><p>Cat dad: sureeee</p><p>Owl father: I'll help kill you next time to asshole. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Captain Chat</strong>
</p><p>Dad: Let's all give Bokuto a big round of applause for finally admitting his feelings. </p><p>Shittykawa: *clap clap clap*</p><p>Traktor: Ah so the owl finally realized his feelings for his setter, impressive. </p><p>Cat dad: took him long enough</p><p>Owl father: I hate you guys, and I don't have <em>feelings </em>for Akaashi or anything. </p><p>Cat dad: Then what was that message you deleted.</p><p>Owl father: nothing</p><p>Dad: come on man, it's not like any of us are gonna hate you for it, most of the captains are gay or bi. Heck both Ushiwaka and I are dating a guy. </p><p>Shittykawa: Wait..usijiwaka is dating someone?</p><p>Traktor: Yes, Tendou is my boyfriend. </p><p>Shittykawa: The red one?</p><p>Traktor: Yes the red one. </p><p>Owl father: It was nothing!</p><p>Dad: Bokuto Koutarou we all know that message was meant for this chat and it was about Akaashi, so what did it say. </p><p>Owl father: fine, well it said "He's really fucking pretty and it's not fair."</p><p>Shittykawa: So you do have feelings for him!</p><p>Cat dad: of course he does....I mean really some days he just texts me at 3 am to tell me about how akaashi did the day beofre and how he SOOOO excited to see him tomorrow. It's kinda sad really. </p><p>Owl father: could say the same to you about kenma</p><p>Cat dad: this is not about me</p><p>Shittykawa: Well we have to do something!</p><p>Cat dad: I agree</p><p>Cat dad: Plan "Make Bokuaka Canon" is a go</p><p>Owl father: Bokuaka?</p><p>Traktor: I'm with Bokuto. What is Bokuaka?</p><p>Dad: It's their ship name</p><p>Shittykawa: I made it up!</p><p>Dad: Oikawa has one for every couple he knows about. Bokuaka is Bokuto and Akaashi, Daisuga is Suga and I, and Matsuhana are Hanamaki and Matsukawa.</p><p>Traktor: Ah, I still don't get it. </p><p>Cat dad: Well it's basically you take the two names and put them together. So yours and Tendous would be Ushiten.</p><p>Traktor: Okay. That makes a bit more sense. </p><p>Owl father: why are you doing this. </p><p>Cat dad: Because we are your friends and as your friends we will help you get with Akaashi. </p><p>Owl father: ...okay!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>New Chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Cat dad added Owl father, Shittykawa, Traktor, and 5 others</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cat dad named the chat "Plan "Make Bokuaka Canon" </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Plan "Make Bokuaka Canon"</strong>
</p><p>Scary mom: ooo! What's this?</p><p>Demon senpai: what am I here?</p><p>Kitten: ditto</p><p>Cat dad: Okay so here's the thing. Our precious Bokuto</p><p>Owl father: heyo</p><p>Cat dad: thank you bokuto, well, Our precious Bokuto has fallen for Akaashi</p><p>Scary mom: Not surprising</p><p>Owl father: Suga?!?! How!?!</p><p>Chicken tendous: I'm not even on your team and the only way I sorta know who you are is through toshi and I can tell your head over heels for setter boy!</p><p>Shittykawa: And luckily you have some of the best friends who will help you with that!</p><p>Traktor: I may not have the best love advice, but I will help where I can</p><p>Dad: Thank you Ushijima, very cool. </p><p>Kitten: So they're NOT already dating?</p><p>Cat dad: wdym?</p><p>Kitten: They already act like they are. </p><p>Owl father: we do not!!</p><p>Shittykawa: You guys are almost as bad as Makki and Mattsun before they started dating, I mean heck they acted like they were dating before they were. Thye called each other babe and when Mattsun realized his feelings he blushed almost every time Makki said it and it was really funny. </p><p>Cat dad: have to agree</p><p>Owl father: oh shoot Akaashi just texted me, gotta go. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Owl Father</strong>
</p><p>Bokuto-san, what was that message about?</p><p>Oh that! </p><p>That was nothing! I meant to put it on a different group chat!</p><p>Okay, you just seemed weird after and I wanted to make sure you were okay. </p><p>Aww! Thanks Kaashi! </p><p>No worries. Oh by the way, would you like hang out this weekend, we could go see a movie. </p><p>Sure! That'd be awesome! </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Plan "Make Bokuaka canon"</strong>
</p><p>Owl father: Guys</p><p>Owl father: He just asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with him.</p><p>Scary mom: Sounds like a date to me.</p><p>Owl father: IT'S NOT A DATE</p><p>Scary mom: ~~sureeeee</p><p>Owl father: &gt;:(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. someone's jealous~~~~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi is jealous, Bokuto has a feelings crisis, and Suga tries very hard not to spill tea</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALRIGHT BITCHES IS 12:07 I SHOULD BE ASLEEP BUT WHY NOT LETS DO THIS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between Owl father and Pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>That movie was really fun Akaashi!</p><p>Thanks for taking me!</p><p>I'm glad you enjoyed it Bokuto-san. </p><p>Would you like to do it again?</p><p>Maybe next wednesday?</p><p>Arg shoot! I'd love to but I already have plans that day!</p><p>        Maybe another day?</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Yeah sure. </p><p>Tell me when you're free okay? </p><p>Will do!</p><p>
  <strong>Plan "Make Bokuaka Canon"</strong>
</p><p>Owl father: I'm to gay for this</p><p>Demon senpai: mood</p><p>Shittykawa: sooo! How was your date????</p><p>Owl father: It wasn't a date</p><p>Iwa-chan: i stg trashykawa i will hit you</p><p>Owl father:  but I think it went well! </p><p>Cat dad: Lpk at the little owl, making moves</p><p>Owl father: you know I'm older than you right</p><p>Cat dad: hush hush, now I want all the details </p><p>
  <strong>Pretty Setter squad</strong>
</p><p>Pretty setter: I need help, how does one not fall for a stupid spiker?</p><p>Semisemi: Oh hey akaasi, reviving the old chat I see?</p><p>Pretty setter: only because i need help</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: Be like me and don't fall for a spiker, fall for a setter.</p><p>Semisemi: a setter you have YET to tell me who they are</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: why would I need to do that</p><p>semisemi: because I am you senpai and you Kohai should show some respect</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: b i t c h</p><p>Scary mom: watch your fucking mouth shirabu </p><p>Scary mom: now akaashi, how can we help</p><p>Shittykawa: Oh ho! I see we are reviving this chat!</p><p>Kitten: I will say this and the leave because I have more important things to do</p><p>Shittykawa: beating a high score can't be that important pudding-chan</p><p>Kitten: yes it can.</p><p>Kitten: DONT fall for a stupid spiker, or a stupid middle blocker for that matter. Now goodbye</p><p>Scary mom: Thank you Kenma for that <em>wonderful </em>advice, now back to the problem at hand. What's up akaashi?</p><p>Pretty setter: Well, I like Bokuto-san and he said something a few days ago on the volleyball group chat but then deleted it, i didn;t see what it said but i glazed over it really quickly, i think it said, "she's so fucking pretty and it's unfair." and now I think i'm jealous of this mystery girl because it confirms my suspicions of bokuto-san being straight, and that also mean if I tel him I like him i'll just get rejected. </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: oof buddy welcome to my world</p><p>semisemi: that's not nice!</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: but still there's no shame in trying</p><p>shittykawa: you're the one to talk shirabu</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: oikawa tooru i will add ushijima to this chat to say the thing if you speak on that matter you flat as a door bitch boy</p><p>shittykawa: how DaRe you</p><p>Pretty setter: glad to know someone else is suffering with me</p><p>semisemi: Suga? you have anything to say on the matter?</p><p>Scary mom: uhhhhh, not at the moment...but uhhh lemme go see what daichi thinks. </p><p>Pretty setter: alright. Still is it wrong for me to be jealous?</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: look I'm not one for sappy sentiments</p><p>semisemi: he's not, I know this</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: semi eita i will hit you if you interrupt me one more time</p><p>semisemi: sheesh okay</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: but, I know that its okay to be jealous, it's a basic emotion, no one is ever going to not be jealous a few times in your life. Plus you're a teenager, all teenagers get jealous every once in a while</p><p>semisemi: holy shit shirabu that's some really good advice, why don't you ever give me advice like that?</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: because you don't deserve it. </p><p>semisemi: you little shit</p><p>pretty setter: thanks shirabu, still doesn't make the jealousy or feelings go away. </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: wanna pm and talk about stupid crushes?</p><p>pretty setter: hell yeah</p><p>semisemi; oh so you tell him and not me? I see how it is.</p><p>
  <strong>PM between shi-I-will-hit-u and pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>Okay first things first I'm going to come out and say it. </p><p>I like Semi. </p><p>I knew there was something going on with you and him?</p><p>what's up with that.</p><p>Pretty much the same with you and bokuto</p><p>overheard him talking to a few of the 3rd years and I'm pretty</p><p>sure he mentioned something about a girl</p><p>welcome to "my crush is most likely straight club" </p><p>Nice nice, but enough about my problems, what's up with you and owl boy?</p><p>Well I've liked him since my first year when I first met him.</p><p>but I never told him because I've been to scared to </p><p>and I was planing on telling him soon</p><p>but whats the point if he's straight</p><p>but god do i want to kiss him</p><p>I have never seen a more relatable group of texts every</p><p>like srly semi i'm fuking waiting for you to push me up against a wall and kiss me</p><p>i'm over here like "Hello, if you couldn't tell I'm really fucking in to you."</p><p>maybe he'd notice more if you drooping hints wasn't threating to hit him</p><p>touche akaashi, touche</p><p>well I'm here if you ever need relationship advice</p><p>same here good luck to you</p><p>
  <strong>PM between Dad and Scary mom</strong>
</p><p>Babe</p><p>Babe</p><p>babe</p><p>daichi</p><p>love of my life</p><p>daichi</p><p>baby</p><p>my husband</p><p>my favorite person in the world</p><p>babe</p><p>daichi</p><p>Sawamura Daichi</p><p>Dai</p><p>chi</p><p>chi</p><p>dai</p><p>DAICHIIIIII</p><p>babe</p><p>baby</p><p>d </p><p>a</p><p>i</p><p>c</p><p>h</p><p>i</p><p>oh hello, what do you need</p><p>okay so you remember that pretty setter squad GC i'm in right </p><p>so akaashi might have just told us that he liked bokuto, </p><p>ay that's a score for bokuaka</p><p>yes, but heres the thing, I can't tell bokuto because i'd feel bad for going behind akaashi back</p><p>but if i told akaashi i'd just feel bad to but because of bokuto!</p><p>oh shoot you right</p><p>what are we gonna do?</p><p>sit back and hope everything goes okay?</p><p>sounds good enough to me.</p><p>now do you wanna come over? my mom made cookies and we can watch cooking shows?</p><p>be over in 10 you had me at your mom made cookies</p><p>see you soon &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may be soft for bokuaka but daisuga....ArG my HEaRt I lOvE ThEM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. autocorrect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>autocorrect is a bitch am I right</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just crack as we prepare for more of the bokuaka arc...also if you couldn't tell them semi and shriabu arc is next</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>Tangerine: Kageyama you're a bitch</p><p>The king: what did you say?</p><p>Tangerine: you're a bitch</p><p>The king: what</p><p>Tangerine no I meant you're a bitch!</p><p>The king: I will hit you!!</p><p>Tangerine: No i'm trying to say you're a bitch</p><p>Tangerine: you're a bitch</p><p>Tangerine: you're a bitch</p><p>Scary mom: please tell me you tsukishima is cackling over his phone?</p><p>scary mom: OH MY GOD HINATA NO</p><p>Tangerine: No i'm trying to say Kageyama you're a bitch</p><p>Tangerine: no no I'm trying to say you're a bitch</p><p>Shittykawa: I'm in tears</p><p>Scary mom: don't encourage this Oikawa </p><p>shittykawa: no but like I'm legit crying this is GOLD</p><p>Owl father: I shouldn't be encouraging this but I'm also dying</p><p>Tangerine: all I'm trying to say is kageyama you're a bitch</p><p>freckles: guys Tsukki is crying from laughing to hard</p><p>freckles: kageyama just trEW HIS PHONE OH MY GOD </p><p>freckles: HE JUST GRABBED HINATA BY THE SHIRT</p><p>freckles: TSUKKI IS CACKALIG</p><p>freckles: KAGAYAMA IS JUST SHAKING AROUND HINATA</p><p>Shittykawa: ooo the sexual tension</p><p>Iwa-chan: stfu</p><p>freckles: UPDATE: ASAHI DOESN"T KNOW WHAT TO DO, NOYA AND TANAKA ARE ALSO LAUGHINGckle, DAICHI IS TRYING TO STOP HINATA AND KAGEYAMA</p><p>Demon senpai: wtf did I just walk into</p><p>Thing 1: dam karasuno</p><p>thing 2: kageyama do be the epitome of hoes mad right now</p><p>Traktor: Sugawara, is your team okay?</p><p>Scary mom: Oh yes this is normal. </p><p>saltyshima: This is too gohd</p><p>saltyshima: im cyrknf</p><p>freckles: okay heres what happening, Noya and Tanaka got a hold of Hinatas phone and knowing hinata always begs kageyama for tosses made hinatas phone send "you're a bitch" instead of toss to me, now daichi is yelling at them</p><p>Bro 1: worth it</p><p>bro 2: absolutely</p><p>Dad: It won't be when I make you guys run laps all practice tomorrow</p><p>Tangerine: Imma go sit in corner for a bit</p><p>The king: I'm going for a run</p><p>saltyshima: that was great </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just kinda bullshitted this as I think of how the bokuaka arc is gonna play out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don't block him when you try to confesse you idiot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this Episode of the Totally Normal Volleyball Group chat, Bokuto be the DEFINITION of a Bi disaster, and Akaashi is the KING of jumping to the worst conclusions.<br/>(And a small side of Shirabu being a good [still, a little protective] friend)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy pride to all my LGBTQ family! I myself am Pansexual! Have a wonderful pride month everyone!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pm with Scary mom, Cat dad, and Dad</strong>
</p><p>Scary mom: I have an idea.</p><p>Cat dad: wut?</p><p>Dad: Is this a good suga idea or a bad suga idea?</p><p>Scary mom: It's more of a "Let's see how this plays out it could be good or bad" suga idea</p><p>Cat dad: I like the sound of that</p><p>Scary mom: Well as we all know Bokuto is to much of a disaster to tell akaashi he likes him himself...sooo</p><p>dad: so?</p><p>Scary mom: We play a game of truth or dare!</p><p>dad: How does that help us?</p><p>Scary mom: Simple, once it's either yours or Kuroos turn to ask just choose me so I can choose Bokuto and dare him is ask out akaashi! </p><p>Cat dad: Hell yeah</p><p>Dad: suga, I'm all for this, IF you don't do anything stupid like "it's had to be with a meme," or "it has to be in code" okay.</p><p>Scary mom: no promises!</p><p>dad: Suga</p><p>Scary mom: I said no promises! </p><p>Cat dad: I'll go and start the game.</p><p>Scary mom: Yeah you go do that, we can't just start out with bokuto, lets play for a bit! See what happens!</p><p>Dad: I hope I don't regret this</p><p>
  <strong>Plan "Make Bokuaka Canon"</strong>
</p><p>Cat dad: I have an idea!</p><p>Demon senpai: oh no Kuroo has an idea</p><p>Lamp post: No offense Kuroo-san, but your ideas aren't always the best. </p><p>Kitten: for once I agree with lev</p><p>Cat dad: :( you guys are no fun, well my idea is let's play truth or dare!</p><p>Chicken tendous: ooo! Yes please!</p><p>Dad: I'm up for that.</p><p>Owl father: sure thing man!</p><p>Shittykawa: Oo~ I like the sound of that. </p><p>Iwa-chan: I have nothing better to do so why not. </p><p>Scary mom: Great! </p><p>Traktor: I think that would be fun.</p><p>Cat dad: Alright, I'll start. Yaku, </p><p>demon senpai: oh no</p><p>Cat dad: Truth or Dare</p><p>Demon senpai: truth</p><p>Cat dad: What do you really think of lev?</p><p>Demon senpai: You son of a bitch, I should have known you were going to do that. </p><p>Demon senpai: Well, Lev is a good person. And yes he may be annoying, but he has the potential to be a good volleyball player. That was evident in our match against nohebi. All in all as much as I hate to admit it, he's nice to be around, and his mom makes really good food. </p><p>Lamp post: awww! Thanks Yaku-san!</p><p>Cat dad: how do you know how his moms food tastes like</p><p>Demon senpai: not part of the question asshole, now my turn. Oikawa.</p><p>Shittykawa: Mmhm?</p><p>Demon senpai: truth or dare?</p><p>Shittykawa: Mmm, dare!</p><p>Demon senpai: Are you with anyone right now who isn't your family?</p><p>Shittykawa: yeah why?</p><p>Demon senpai: I dare you to kiss the person next to you on the lips. </p><p>Shittykawa: easy</p><p>Iwa-chan: WAIT NOsolhysn..........</p><p>Scary mom: omg</p><p>Iwa-chan: I-what-I lhdsniuhrewn</p><p>Dad: Good job Oikawa I think you broke him</p><p>Shittykawa: Thank you very much, now. Kuroo! Truth or dare!</p><p>Cat dad: Dare, easy.</p><p>Shittykawa: I dare you to mix monster energy and red bull together</p><p>dad: nO</p><p>cat dad: way ahead of you</p><p>Traktor: Could that kill him?</p><p>Chicken tendous: Possibly, but I wouldn't worry! :)</p><p>cat dad: HOLY FUCK THAT'S SO BAD</p><p>Owl father: BRO YOU GOOD?</p><p>Cat dad: MY SENSES ARE ON fiRE</p><p>Cat dad: OKAY, SUGA. TRUTH OR DARE.</p><p>Scary mom: mmm, Truth. </p><p>Car dad: AH, okay hold one</p><p>cat dad: give me a sec, the red bull monster combo is running its course</p><p>car dad: okay, biggest secret</p><p>Scary mom: Ah. Well I guess it might be that when Kageyama first came to Karasuno and became our starting setter, I was pretty jealous. I mean who wouldn't be, it's your third and last year playing and this first year prodigy comes in and becomes that starting setter can be kinda disappointing you know. </p><p>dad: Suga, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way.</p><p>Scary mom: I'm over it now, I don't think we could have made it as far without him, but I do still miss playing more often. But away from the sad stuff, Bokuto! Truth or dare.</p><p>Owl father: Dare! I'm not gonna back down</p><p>Scary mom: I dare you to tell akaashi you like him, by using a lyric from a song of my choice. </p><p>Dad: Sugawara Koushi. </p><p>Scary mom: Sawamura Daichi. We could do this all day</p><p>Owl father: Okay I might back down. </p><p>Cat dad: You know the rules! No backing down. </p><p>Owl father: mmmm fine. What song suga</p><p>Scary mom: Talk to much by COIN</p><p>dad: oh no</p><p>scary mom: oh yes</p><p>owl father: oh jesus help me here I go</p><p>
  <strong>PM between Pretty setter and Owl father </strong>
</p><p>Uh! HEy Akaashi!</p><p>I uh, have something I need to tell you.</p><p>Yes Bokuto-san?</p><p>You know I talk too much</p><p>Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up</p><p>We could blame it all on human nature</p><p>Stay cool, it's just a kiss</p><p>Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?</p><p>I talk too much, we talk too much</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto-san what?</p><p>
  <strong>This user has blocked you, no further messages can be made</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Plan "Make Bokuaka canon"</strong>
</p><p>Owl father: GUYS I THINK I FUCKED UP</p><p>Scary mom: It couldn't have gone /that/ badly</p><p>Owl father: I DID IT AND THEN HE WAS ALL LIKE "Bokuto-san what?" AND I TOOK THAT LIKE HE WAS UNCOMFORTABLE SO I FREAKED OUT AND I BLOCKED HIM</p><p>Scary mom: ah</p><p>
  <strong>Pretty Setter Squad</strong>
</p><p>Pretty setter: What. The actual. FUCK. Just happened?</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: wdym?</p><p>Pretty setter: I think Bokuto-san just may have said he liked me then blocked me. He probably did it as a joke, why would he like me. </p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: he WHAT?!</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: brb I'm driving to Fukurodani to go throw hands with that son of a bitch</p><p>Pretty setter: Shirabu no</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: SHIRABU YES. NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY FRIEND, CRUSH OR NOT. BE THERE IN A FEW HOURS AKAASHI I'M ON MY WAY</p><p>semisemi: dude, you don't have a car, here I'll take you in mine</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: THANK YOU. NOW, LET'S GO KILL A BITCH</p><p>Pretty setter: plz don't kill him</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: NO PROMISES</p><p>Scary mom: Oh no. A lot of people just MAJORLY fucked up. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowza...You really fucked up bokuto, so did you suga. </p><p>How we feeling guys??<br/>:)<br/>Love yooooouuuu<br/>ALso can you tell I really like having akaashi and shirabu being friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. God dammit just talk to him DEAR GOD IS IT THAT HARD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Owl father: Someone please tell me why Shirabu is here</p><p>Owl father: GUYS HELP I THINK HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME</p><p>Scary mom: OH SHIT I DIDN'T THINK HE ACTUALY GO THROUGH WITH IT</p><p>Owl father: YOU KNEW ABOUT IT??!?!?!?!</p><p>Dad: Suga!</p><p>Scary mom: I'M SORRY I DIDN"T THINK HE WOULD THO</p><p>Demon senpai: You are all such IDIOTS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woah look, actual writing in a chat fic? wOw.<br/>But yeah that was the only way I could do this part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Plan "Make Bokuaka canon"</strong>
</p><p>Owl father: Someone please tell me why Shirabu is here</p><p>Owl father: GUYS HELP I THINK HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME</p><p>Scary mom: OH SHIT I DIDN'T THINK HE ACTUALLY GO THROUGH WITH IT</p><p>Owl father: YOU KNEW ABOUT IT??!?!?!?!</p><p>Dad: Suga!</p><p>Scary mom: I'M SORRY I DIDN"T THINK HE WOULD THO</p><p>Demon senpai: You are all such IDIOTS</p><p>Shittykawa: It might just be because Akaashi think you told him you like him as a joke (and then you blocked him which made it worse.) and Shirabu got pissed and took semi to go kill you</p><p>Scary mom: How do you know this?</p><p>Shittykawa: I'm on the group chat too.</p><p>Scary mom: oh shit yeh</p><p>Owl father: OKAY BUT THAT DOESN'T HELP MY CURRENT SITUATION</p><p>Owl father: WHAT DO I DO?</p><p>dad: go out and talk to him?</p><p>cat dad: yeha go do that.</p><p>Traktor: I'd take caution thought, Shirabu can be very angry sometimes, but Semi is there so you might live</p><p>Chicken tendous: Oh yeah! One time I stole his homework and then I got a volleyball launched in my face!</p><p>Traktor: Satori, I told you not to</p><p>Chicken tendous: #yolo</p><p>Owl father: OH FUCK</p><p>owl father: HE FOUND ME</p><p>owl father: WHAT DO I DO</p><p>Scary mom: TALK TO HIM DAMMIT! EXPLAIN YOURSELF</p><p>owl father: IF I DIE I LOVE YOU ALL</p><hr/><p>Bokuto slowly stepped out from behind the wall to face Shirabu and Semi. </p><p>"Uhh. Hey" Bokuto said with an awkward look. </p><p>"Bokuto Koutarou." Shirabu said coldly, "You would not believe how fucking mad I am at you right now."</p><p>Semi glanced at the setter then back at Bokuto waiting for his response. </p><p>"Ahaha-" Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. "About that."</p><p>"Do you even know how rude that is! Akaashi has liked you since his first year and then you come out and say you like him, with FUCKING song lyrics and then block him?!? What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you even care about your friends."</p><p>Semi put a hand on Shirabu's shoulder, "Shirabu, you know-"</p><p>"Semi Eita you get your fucking hand off me right now or I will also kill you."</p><p>Semi immediately took his hand away. Bokuto looked at Shirabu with shock.</p><p>"Hold up, hold up. Did you just say Akaashi liked me?"</p><p>"Yes are you deaf?"</p><p>"Awww fuck!" Bokuto put his head in his hands, "God dammit! The one time I try to actually tell someone I like them I jump to conclusions, fuck it up, AND make the person I've had a crush on since I first met him think I pulled a prank on him. Why am I so bad at this?"</p><p>Shirabu's face softened, "Wait, you like him back?"</p><p>"YES! Since I first met him! I guess I've been head over heels for him for forever and just realized it now then mess it up! GOD this is the WORST!"</p><p>Semi looked at the blond boy, "You made me drive three hours, THREE FUCKING HOURS, Kenjirou, just to find out it WASN'T a joke!"</p><p>"Don't patronize me! I was mad! And rightfully so! Also you don't get to call me Kenjirou."</p><p>"I'll call you Kenjirou all I want."</p><p>"Alright Eita, two can play this game."</p><p>Bokuto rolled his eyes, clearly these two were dating, he stepped between the two, "Boys, boys, you're both pretty. Now let's stop the lovers quarrel."</p><p>Shirabu shot him a look, "Lovers quarrel."</p><p>"You guys are dating right?"</p><p>Both Semi and Shirabu practically jumped back a good solid five feet. </p><p>"No! Of course not! Shirabu said red in the face. </p><p>"Yeah! What he said." Semi added pointing at the setter, equally as red. </p><hr/><p>Scary mom: hey anyone heard anything from Bokuto?</p><p>dad: nope</p><p>cat dad: ditto</p><p>Traktor: If it's any help Semi and Shirabu still aren't back</p><p>Chicken tendous: they're probably making out. </p><p>Traktor: Satori.</p><p>Chicken tendous: What? Look, they're both head over heels for each other and its stupid they haven't realized it, like really shirabu you haven't figured out semi's bi yet? Like dude he wears converse and cuffs his pants, like that should be a dead giveaway. </p><hr/><p>"OOOO! My bad."</p><p>Shirabu rolled his eyes, "That aside, you better unblock Akaashi right now and tell him how you feel right now, because I sure know Akaashi is definitely overthinking this right now."</p><p>"You're right." Bokuto pulled out his phone, "I should."</p><p>"Good."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PM Between Pretty Setter and Owl father</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This user has unblocked you, you may now send messages. </strong>
</p><p>Akaashi.</p><p>Hey Akaashi can we talk?</p><p>Kaashi?</p><p>I'm so sorry.</p><p>Keiji, please. I really need to talk to you.</p><p>
  <strong>Pretty Setter is typing....</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha...I'm so sorry leaving you on a clifhanger like that, BUT we are getting close to the end of the bokuaka arc! And you know what that means! The semi and shirabu arc! Woo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. See talking always helps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty setter: What do you want?</p><p>Owl father: I want to apologize. </p><p>Owl father: Please, just listen to me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between Pretty Setter and Owl Father</strong>
</p><p>Keiji?</p><p>What do you want?</p><p>I want to apologize.</p><p>Please just listen to me.</p><p>Damn right you should apologize. </p><p>Look, I understand a joke is funny every once in a while</p><p>but telling someone you "like" them and then blocking</p><p>them isn't funny. Do you know how much that hurt. </p><p>Imagine you're me. </p><p>Akaashi, please just let me expalin.</p><p>There isn't anything too explain! </p><p>Bokuto, you hurt me and that's the end of it!</p><p>Your stupid little prank hurt me so much!</p><p>Did you even take into account how I would feel! </p><p>You blocked me for fucks sake! </p><p>Akaashi it wasn't a joke.</p><p>What?</p><p>The confession, it wasn't a joke.</p><p>It, wasn't?</p><p>No not at all, I just got scared.</p><p>When you replied I thought you were uncomfortable</p><p>so I blocked you out of fear that I had ruined our</p><p>relationship we already had.</p><p>Wait</p><p>You're telling me that the confession wasn't a joke.</p><p>And you do like me?</p><p>like how I like you?</p><p>Yes Keiji!</p><p>I've liked you since I met you, but I didn't realize until now</p><p>The other captains made a group chat and everything</p><p>Really?</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Yeah, it was called "Plan "Make Bokuaka canon""</p><p>The name was Oikawa's idea</p><p>What does "Bokuaka" mean.</p><p>Oikawa calls it our ship name. Its basically Bokuto + Akaashi</p><p>Ah</p><p>I feel kinda dumb now</p><p>Why?</p><p>I got jealose over your message about mystery girl</p><p>Mystery girl?</p><p>Yeah, when you said "She's so fucking pretty its unfair."</p><p>OOo! I said He's so fucking pretty it's unfair!</p><p>I was talking about you!</p><p>You were?</p><p>Yeah! I meant to send it to the Captains chat but I was dumb</p><p>and sent it to the all team one.</p><p>So I got so worked up over nothing?</p><p>I guess so, but I'm glad we talked about this.</p><p>Can I ask you something?</p><p>Yeah sure.</p><p>Why song lyrics?</p><p>Ah, well we were playing truth or dare and Suga dared me to ask</p><p>you out with Talk to Much by COIN</p><p>ahhh, okay. </p><p>Can I ask you something?</p><p>Yes, what?</p><p>Will you be my boyfriend?</p><p>....</p><p>Hold up, lemme just go yell in a pillow really quick</p><p>okay got that out</p><p>HOLY FUCK I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK.</p><p>YES, OF COURSE I WILL.</p><p>REALLY?!</p><p>REALLY!</p><p>OKAY SO WE'RE A THING NOW?</p><p>I GUESS SO</p><p>WHY ARE WE YELLING</p><p>Idk, I just got excited I guess. </p><p>Oh one more thing. I've been doing it already, but can I call you Keiji</p><p>Of course Bokuto</p><p>You know...you can call me Koutarou...cuz we're dating and all.</p><p>Okay Kou.</p><p>Holy fuck I get a NicKnAmE, I am dead</p><p>Here lies Bokuto Koutarou</p><p>19XX-20XX</p><p>Died because his boyfriend gave him a nickname</p><p>Nevermind, your nickname privileges have been revoked.</p><p>nooo Keijiiiii</p><p>can I plz have it back?</p><p>Fine, only because you asked nicely. </p><p>Can I tell people?</p><p>Tell them what?</p><p>That we're dating?</p><p>Oh yeah sure. </p><p>Really!</p><p>Thanks Keiji! </p><p>Love you!</p><p>Love you too Kou.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>Owl father: HELLO FELLOW VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS</p><p>Owl father: I HAVE GOOD NEWS</p><p>Pretty setter: Kou please don't over do this</p><p>Cat dad: oh ho ho first names I see</p><p>Scary mom: I think I know what this is</p><p>Owl father: KEIJI AND NOW ARE NOW DATING</p><p>Scary mom: YES GO GET YOUR MAN!!!</p><p>Traktor: Congratulations you two.</p><p>Dad: Woo! Nice!!</p><p>Shittykawa: Yayaya!!!</p><p>Iwa-chan: Oh nice!</p><p>Lamp post: Yay!! Good for you!</p><p>Freckles: Oh nice! Oh and it's june! Happy pride!</p><p>Pretty setter: Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding us Yamaguchi.</p><p>Freckles: No problem!</p><p>Owl father: Speaking of pride. There's a parade coming up soon. I could take some people!</p><p>Cat dad: Oh hell yeah. </p><p>Traktor: Satori and I could drive some people from Miyagi if they wanted to go!</p><p>Scary mom: Karasuno children, who wants to go?</p><p>Tangerine: I would!</p><p>The king: I'll go if Hinata does</p><p>Freckles: Tsukki come with me!!</p><p>Saltyshima: Sure. </p><p>Freckles: Oh yeah! My mom can order pride flags for anyone who needs one</p><p>Tangerine: Really!</p><p>Freckles: Yeah sure! What do you need?</p><p>Tangerine: A pan one!</p><p>Owl father: I have an extra bi one if anyone needs it! </p><p>Scary mom: I have so much gay pride stuff you would not believe it</p><p>Dad: he does. </p><p>Bro #2: Bokuto! I'll take you up on that Bi flag!</p><p>Tangerine: I didn't know you were Bi Noya. </p><p>Bro #2: Yep! And I'm probably one of the most disater bi's you'll meet!</p><p>dad: idk noya, Bokuto here could give you a run for your money</p><p>owl father: Hey!</p><p>cat dad: he's not wrong. </p><p>Shittykawa: Iwa-chan and I can take people too!</p><p>Thing 1: I'll totally not steal my boyfriends care to drive baby gays to pride. </p><p>Thing 2: May I remind you makki, you can't drive right now?</p><p>Thing 1: touche</p><p>Owl father: So it's settled! We'll all go to the pride parade as a huge group!</p><p>Traktor: Could I invited some people from my school?</p><p>Owl father: sure!</p><p>Cat dad: This is going to be awesome!</p><p>Scary mom: Oh hell yeah. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! Before the semishira arc happens I did want to do something for pride! So the next bit (maybe a chapter or 2) will be about the time they had at pride. so Yeah! Have a great day everybody!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Yah we gay..keep walking part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys (and girls! Can't forget Kiyoko and Yachi!) went to pride! What shenanigans ensued!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes look! We have more actual writing! This is just little snipits of what happened! With some chat dotted in here and there</p><p>ALSO TRIGGER WARNING!!!! <br/>THE FIRST POV USES SOME HATEFUL LANGUAGE AGAINTS LGBTQ PEOPLE!!! IF THAT TRIGGERS SOMETHING IN YOU IT STARTS AT "One person yelled at the two," AND ENDS AT "The ace glared at them."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>Shittykawa: Okay I'd never thought I would say this, but Ushijima I hold SO much respect for you right now. </p><p>Tangerine: Same here! That was so awesome!</p><p>Dad: Yeah, that was pretty bold of you Ushijima. </p><p>Traktor: Someone had to get them to shut up.</p><p>Cat dad: Loving the fact that Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi stood in front of homophobes trying to ruin the parade, grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him as he flipped them off. </p><p>Owl father: Truly iconic</p><p>Pretty setter: 10/10 stan Ushijima Wakatoshi</p><hr/><p>Ushijima was pissed, and he didn't get very angry often. Though, when he saw those assholes trying to take away the goodness of pride, he knew he had to do something. Grabbing Tendous hand he walked to where they where and stood in front of them.</p><p>"Toshi? What are you doing?" the red head questioned. </p><p>"Just go with it."</p><p>One person yelled at the two, "Go the fuck away! We don't want your kind corrupting our kids! This way of life is a sin and should never be indugled!!!" </p><p>The ace glared at them. He could handle a lot of things, but this is where he drew the line. Especially when there were young kids at this event. </p><p>"Hey! You! Yes you! I don't give a shit!"</p><p>and with that Ushijima kissed Tendou, all while flipping the homophobes off. Cheers were heard in the background from Kuroo and Bokuto. The pair walked back to the group. Even Oikawa looked impressed</p><p>"Holy shit Ushijima, that was, amazing. Nice job."</p><p>"Thank you Oikawa."</p><p>Soon Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked over. Yamaguchi had a bi flag tied around his neck like a cape and Tsukishima had on a pair of glasses with rainbow frames. </p><p>"What did we miss?" The olive haired boy asked. </p><p>"Well," Suga began, "Ushijima flipped off some homophobes and kissed Tendou."</p><p>"Hoy shit, Daichi I love you so much, but can Ushijima be my volleybal father now?"</p><p>"Yes, you are now an honorary player on Shiratorizawa."</p><p>"Hell yeah."</p><hr/><p>Owl father: Okay but Kuroo's sign saying, "Fuck gender, fuck people if you know what I mean," with the pan flag on it was GENIUS </p><p>cat dad: that you I take pride in my way with words</p><p>kitten: Kuroo, that took you a solid good 20 minuets to figure out</p><p>cat dad: shhh kenma let a man have his moment</p><p>Pretty setter: okay but what was also a power move. Kiyoko and Yachi finding a whole bunch of baby gays and leading the march with them, like wow we stan</p><p>Kiyoko: I will protect the small gays</p><p>Yachi: Everyone was so nice too!!!</p><hr/><p>"Akaashi-san! Can you come help us!" </p><p>The small blonde called out to the setter who ran over. Yachi and Kiyoko where standing with a group of kids who were most likely in middle school. One had a trans flag, another had a gay flag, and the last one had a pan flag. </p><p>"What do you need?"</p><p>"This is Takahashi, Akiyama, and Aoki. This is there first pride. I was wondering if you would want to help us get them to the front?"</p><p>Akaashi smiled at the kids, it was amazing to be in a place with so many other people like him, "Totally, let me just go grab Bokuto and will be right here, give me a second."</p><p>A few moments later Akaashi appeared with Bokuto, "Everyone this is Bokuto, he's my boyfriend."</p><p>The child with the trans flag came forward, "Hello! My name is Takahashi! These are my friends Akiyama," Takahashi pointed to the girl with the rainbow flag, "and Aoki." he then pointed at the boy with the pan flag. </p><p>"Hey hey hey! Nice to meet you all! Now are we all ready to head to the front?"</p><p>The group echoed in a chorus of yes's as they made their way to the front. When they arrived Kiyoko and yachi where on one side of the group while Bokuto and Akaashi stood on the other side. They placed the kids in the middle so they wouldn't lose them. Akaashi felt a tap on his shoulder. A middle aged women was standing behind him, "Hello! Sorry for the interruption but I just wanted to say thank you! That's my son, they boy with the trans flag. It's his first pride and this means a lot to him."</p><p>Akaashi looked at the women, "That you but you should be thanking those two girls over there, it was their idea. Here I'll call them over." Akaashi motioned to Kiyoko and Yachi to come over, the girls made their way over. </p><p>"Hello!" Kiyoko said with a smile on her face, </p><p>The women looked at her with happy tears, "Thank you so much, you have made my sons day amazing."</p><p>"I'm so glad, and thank you for being a supportive parent, you are making all the difference."</p><p>"At the end of they day it doesn't matter what the gender of your child is, they still are and will always be your child."</p><p>Kiyoko nodded, "Absolutely." </p><hr/><p>Bro #2: I'm just glad Asahi didn't drop me!</p><p>Jesus: I almost did! You got on my shoulders with no warning! </p><p>Bro # 2: worth it! </p><p>Tangerine: also it was really funny seeing suga and daichi's reaction when they realized they told the team they were dating</p><p>shittykawa: the look on daichi's face was priceless</p><p>dad: oh hush</p><hr/><p>Hinata ran up to Suga, his bi flag waving behind him "Hey Suga-san, have you seen Daichi? He has the backpack with all the water bottles in it and I really need some water."</p><p>The gray haired third year looked at Hinata, "I think he and the rest of the group pulled over to the side to regroup and get snacks, come on lets go look for them."</p><p>The pair walked over to the side where Daichi had said to meet up and walked along the sidewalk.</p><p>"Are you enjoying this Hinata?"</p><p>"Totally!" the small first year answered, "This is the first one I've gone to where I was out, I only figured out I was pan two years ago and came out just last year around october. Luckily my mom was really supportive about it! The first person I told on the team was Yamaguchi because we both saw each other at a socializer for LGBTQ youth, it was kinda funny actually! I didn't know how many other people were also part of the community and played volleyball."</p><p>Suga laughed, "Yep, pretty much everyone is. Speaking of which, I think I found the rest of the gays." Suga pointed at the rest of the group. "Babe!"</p><p>"Babe?"</p><p>"Oh shit did I say that outloud."</p><p>"Yeah Suga?" Daichi called back to them.</p><p>Hinata looked at Daichi, and then back at Suga, then back at Daichi, the back to Suga for the final time, "You guys are dating?!?!"</p><p>Daichi just kinda stood there while Suga laughed at his boyfriend, "They where going to figure out one way or another." </p><p>"Oh so did you team finally figure it out?" Oikawa called to them.</p><p>"Oikawa Tooru don't even." Daichi shot back. </p><p>"I agree with Suga! Did you really not expect them to figure it out at pride of all places?!"</p><p>Hinata smiled, "You guys really are our parents now!! Hey guys!" Hinata called to the other first years, "Daichi and Suga are dating! They're our parents now!"</p><hr/><p>Scary mom: gosh it was awesome</p><p>Kitten: and that wasn't even the end of it, we still need a few more chapters to cover the rest.</p><p>Cat dad": Chapters? Kenma what?</p><p>Kitten: n o t h i n g, c o n t i n u e  y o u r  c o n v e r s a t i o n</p><p>cat dad: okay...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yee part one of the pride arc is done, I'll most likely update another chapter again later today because it is 1:07am where I live and I should sleep. Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Yeah we gay..keep walking part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone is gay and dumb....also shirabu you really looked at a duel colored haires, pants cuffing, converse wearing boy and went "Ah yes. he is a heterosexual." like dam bud you're dumb as shIT</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yee haw this makes the end of our small pride arc and starts the semishira arc!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>Traktor: If everyone doesn't mind I'm going to add Semi and Shirabu to this. </p><p>Dad: yeah go ahead</p><p>
  <em>Traktor added Sh-I-will-hit-u and semisemi to the chat</em>
</p><p>semisemi: oh hello everyone</p><p>Sh-I-will-hit-u: wait who are you guys?</p><p>Sh-I-will-hit-u: ooo you are the guys we met at pride. </p><p>scary mom: yep thats us! You're Shirabu right? The setter at shiratorizawa correct?</p><p>Sh-I-will-hit-u: yep thats me, the other dumbass is the guy who didn't think to tell me he was bi until a day aGO</p><p>semisemi: I thought you knew!!!</p><p>Sh-I-will-hit-u: I didn't! </p><p>semisemi: I thought it was a dead give away!</p><p>Sh-I-will-hit-u: It wasn't!</p><p>semisemi: I had cuffed pants and converse! My hair is duel colored for gods sake!</p><p>pretty setter: 👀👀👀</p><p>Sh-I-will-hit-u: akaashi don't</p><p>pretty setter: I'm just saying</p><p>chicken tendous: still it was pretty fucking funny picking up semi and seeing Shirabu's reaction</p><p>Sh-I-will-hit-u: don't remind me</p><hr/><p>"You're bi?!?!"</p><p>"You didn't know?!?!"</p><p>"NO?!?"</p><p>Tendou cackled in the background, "Oh, o-oh my GOD you guys are both so STUPID! It took you this long!"</p><p>The whole situation was hard to take seriously because one, Tendou was having a laughing breakdown, two, Shirabu was finally wearing something colorful because it was pride, and three, semi was also in pride wear but a lot more blue, purple, and pink. </p><p>Shirabu pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay let me get this straight."</p><p>"There's nothing straight about it Shirabu, we're going to pride." Ushijima commented, which made Tendou laugh even harder </p><p>"Yes I know Ushijima, I'm saying let me just take all this in." He took is hand away from is face, "You're telling me, that you are not straight, but infact are bi, and like BOTH guys and girls."</p><p>Semi nodded, "Mmhm, also did you ever say you were gay?"</p><p>"Yes! I have! Multiple times! How does everyone know this but you!"</p><p>"I don't know! How did you not know I was bi!"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>Ushijima looked at the two, "We should get going. We have to meet the rest of the group soon and we have a pretty long drive." </p><p>"Shot gun!" Tendou ran into the car. Ushijima was driving. "I have the best plan Toshi."</p><p>"What." </p><p>"You know it's early and Shirabu falls asleep fast?. well MAYBE we can get him to fall alseep on Semi?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because they like each other obviously !"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Both settings got into the car and they started to drive. Just like Tendou planned, soon Shirabu fell asleep, his head on Semi's shoulder. </p><hr/><p>chicken tendous: are we not going to comment about how both Makki and Mattsun wore heels the eniter time.</p><p>thing 2: hurt like a bitch but it was worth it. </p><p>dad: power move if I've ever seen one</p><p>demon senpai: almost made you as tall as lev</p><p>thing 1: ignore the fact that we had to practice for like a hour straight just to not fall. </p><p>iwa-chan: you guys are both so dumb</p><hr/><p>"Hello fellow queers."</p><p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki both had a pair of heels on making them even taller than normal. </p><p>"How the fuck are you going to wear those all day idiots?" Iwaizumi questioned. </p><p>"I have no fucking clue but it's gonna be great." Hanamaki laughed while holding his boyfriends hand. </p><p>Oikawa walked out of his house with a bi flag tied around his neck like a cape and a back pack, "Oh. My. God. You guys, that's awesome."</p><p>"Thanks, what's in the back pack?"</p><p>"A shit ton of makeup, water, and snacks. OH! Let me do your make up, please!"</p><p>"Why the hell not."</p><p>Time went by as Oikawa did his, Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's make up. Oikawa was pretty good at it considering he always helped sister and mom with theirs and just liked to do it. Also, everyone was subject to it at team bonding sleep overs. </p><p>"Alright." Iwaizumi finshed getting the car ready, "We have a long drive ahead of us, lets get going."</p><p>With that the four got in the car and headed out. </p><hr/><p>Tangerine: That was the best day ever, like w o a h</p><p>lamp post: yeah! We gotta go again! It was awesome</p><p>Owl father: i wouldn't be opposed to doing it again.</p><p>scary mom: yeah It was pretty fun!</p><p>dad: real quick, everyone had a safe trip back right? </p><p>Shittykawa: yep!</p><p>Owl father: uh huh</p><p>cat dad: yeah</p><p>Traktor: yep.</p><p>dad: goo everyone got home safely</p><p>bro #2: really living up to your name Daichi</p><p>dad: I've just embraced it now</p><p>kitten: to all you reading this, have a great pride. Be who you are and have fun doing it. And to all of you reading this who are in the closet, don't worry. Take your time. No one should to force you to have to come out. And for everyone who dosen't have accepting familes. We're you're family now. </p><p>owl father: Yeah! We all love you very much!</p><p>Tangerine: yeah!!</p><p>Freckles: Happy pride everyone!!</p><p>cat dad:.....</p><p>cat dad: who the hell are the readers?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shirabu you dumb piece of SHIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty setter: Shirabu...I hate to break it to you</p><p>pretty setter: but you are as dumb as SHIT</p><p>Sh-I-will-hit-u: you're not wrong but still</p><p>Sh-I-will-hit-u: ouCH words huRT akaashi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yee haw its semishira time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between Sh-I-will-hit-u and Pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>AKAASHI, HELP</p><p>Oh hello to you too, </p><p>what do you need?</p><p>OKAY</p><p>SO YOU KNOW HOW USHIJIMA DROVE SEMI TENDOU AND I</p><p>TO PRIDE</p><p>yes</p><p>WELL APARENLTY I FELL ASLEEP ON HIM</p><p>oh nice</p><p>"OH NICE"?!?!? OH NO IT IS NOT OH NICE</p><p>SEMI WAS AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME</p><p>WHAT DO I DO?!?!</p><p>I don't see how this is bad?</p><p>It's not like Semi's going to figure out you like him from just that?</p><p>BUT WHAT IF HE DOES?!?!</p><p>I CAN'T LET HIM KNOW</p><p>Shirabu...I hate to break it to you</p><p>but you are as dumb as SHIT</p><p>you're not wrong but still</p><p>ouCH words huRT akaashi</p><p>you already know he's bi so like</p><p>what do you have to lose</p><p>just make your move</p><p>I can't do that! </p><p>What even am I supposed to say?!</p><p>Hey Semi, I like you. Would you go out with me?</p><p>Okay but you can't be talking, you where in the same position with </p><p>Bokuto</p><p>touche</p><p>but still...I think you should just ask him</p><p>mmmmm</p><p>I'll think about it</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PM Between Traktor, Chicken tendous and semisemi</strong>
</p><p>semisemi: Okay so there might be a problem</p><p>Traktor: What do you need?</p><p>semisemi: Okay so I feel really weird around this one person, like my stomach gets all flutterly and my face feels hot</p><p>chicken tendous: ooo I think I know what this means</p><p>semisemi: what</p><p>chicken tendous: you have a crush!</p><p>semisemi: I do not!</p><p>Traktor: who is this mystery person?</p><p>semisemi: Shirabu</p><p>semisemi: But I don't have a crush on him!</p><p>semisemi: My only thoughts about him is that yes, he is a good volleyball player, but he is slighlty annoying. But he has a nice smile when he does smile, and his hairs not <em>that</em> bad, and all in all he's pretty good looking-</p><p>semisemi: oh shit</p><p>semisemi: OH FUCK I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON SHIRABU</p><p>Traktor: Congratulations, you are officially the last person to know. </p><p>semisemi: wdym?</p><p>chicken tendous: the teams had a bet going on about how long we thought it would take for you to realize it. speaking of that bet, the team now owes me 50000 yen</p><p>semisemi: 50000 YEN?!?! WHAT?</p><p>traktor: it's been going on since our second year</p><p>semisemi: why am I even friends with you guys</p><p>chicken tendous: oh hush, now we're gonna help you get your man</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chicken tendous made a group chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chicken tendous added traktor, semisemi, dad, and 6 others</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chicken tendous named the gc "Let's get Semi a man"</strong>
</p><p>Chicken tendous: hello friends, I have made this group chat because our wonderful Semi Eita has FINALLY realized he likes Shiratorizawa's own Shirabu Kenjirou, and we need you assistance in getting him his man. </p><p>dad: why the hell not</p><p>scary mom: always willing to help!</p><p>cat dad: sure thing</p><p>iwa-chan: why am I here?</p><p>shittykawa: only because they both are part of the PSS</p><p>dad: PSS?</p><p>Pretty setter: Pretty setter squad</p><p>owl father: hell yeah!</p><p>semisemi: I hate you all </p><p>Traktor: No you don't. </p><p>scary mom: tho first rule, no truth or dare to get someone to confess, we know how bad that can go</p><p>owl father: hey!</p><p>scary mom: I didn't say any names!</p><p>pretty setter: Just to clarify, Semi likes Shirabu right?</p><p>Traktor: yes.</p><p>Pretty setter: Ah. Okay</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Scary Mom and Pretty Setter</strong>
</p><p>Suga-san I need help</p><p>Oh hey Akaashi! What do you need?</p><p>Okay so you know how you knew bokuto</p><p>and I liked each other at the same time?</p><p>mmhm</p><p>well I'm in that same position</p><p>ah I see</p><p>well uh...</p><p>I don't want to say anything because I don't want</p><p>either of them to feel like they can't trust me</p><p>mood</p><p>i mean like when I knew you and bokuto liked each other</p><p>okay so i won't tell</p><p>thanks</p><p>now do you want some cookies</p><p>daichi and I made too many and we wanted to give some out</p><p>sure, bokuto and I can drive and meet you half way</p><p>great</p><p>cool</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Akaashi    Suga<br/>           🤝<br/>Knowing things </p><p>also btw 50000 yen is roughly 500 usd for anyone who didn't know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. semi that's not how you flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chicken tendous: Hey you guys do you want to see my impression of semi flirting</p><p>semisemi: why must you do this to me</p><p>Chicken tendous: here it is, "Hey Shirabu, ever think about getting a different haircut!"</p><p>semisemi: I didn't say that!</p><p>Traktor: I'm pretty sure you did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello I love these two so much, also both suga and tendou have seen OHSHC and you can't change my mind</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Let's get semi a man</strong>
</p><p>Chicken tendous: Hey you guys do you want to see my impression of semi flirting</p><p>semisemi: why must you do this to me</p><p>Chicken tendous: here it is, "Hey Shirabu, ever think about getting a different haircut!"</p><p>semisemi: I didn't say that!</p><p>Traktor: I'm pretty sure you did. </p><p>Traktor: The whole encounter went like, "Hey Shirabu, ever think about getting a different haircut!" to which Shirabu responded with "Eat shit Semi-san."</p><p>owl father: flirting 100</p><p>cat dad: even I could do better than that</p><p>dad: that's saying something</p><p>cat dad: Daichi!</p><p>dad: what, I'm not wrong</p><p>Owl father: he's not tho</p><p>cat dad: bro, I thought you were bae</p><p>owl father: bro no</p><p>cat dad: but turns out you're just fam. </p><p>owl father: bro waIT</p><p>pretty setter: Okay thank you for that but we do really need to give semi flirting lessons</p><p>semisemi: I do not need flirting lessons</p><p>chicken tendous: you really do, wheres the host club when you need them</p><p>scary mom:....</p><p>scary mom: ....kiss kiss fall in love....</p><p>chicken tendous: OOOOOOOOO SUGA IS MY FAVORITE PERSON NOW</p><p>Traktor: oh.</p><p>Chicken tendous: second to you tho toshi! Love you!</p><p>scary mom: back to the point, Semi, what do you like the most about Shirabu</p><p>semisemi: I don't know, maybe the fact his angry face is really cute, and when he's happy with a good set he shows a small smirk and his eyes sorta glow with satisfaction. Also it's fun when we just hang out, but its mostly just us insulting each other until one of us finally cracks, or that he doesn't always know what they mean but he enjoys western indie (I think that the genre) music, oh and he likes star wars but hates to admit it because his birthday is on star wars day. He also falls asleep really easily when it's really early or late. Like the time he fell asleep on me on the car ride to meet you guys at pride. </p><p>chicken tendous: I have pictures</p><p>semisemi: YOU WHAT?!?</p><p>chicken tendous: <span class="u">sleepy.shirabu.jpg</span></p><p>semisemi: Satori you son of a bitch you're so lucky I don't feel like leaving my house right now or you would be dead</p><p>scary mom: awwwww</p><p>semisemi: don't awww</p><p>dad: wowza, you really do have it bad for him don't you</p><p>semisemi: Yeah, but he absolutely hates me</p><p>owl father: what do you mean?</p><p>semisemi: Well, for starters we started off really rocky, I used to be the starter setter but then he snatched the position right out from under me. It's not like I'm mad anymore, he is a better setter than me, but still not the best way to start out. </p><p>semisemi: also I just think to him I'm just an annoying senpai who annoys him to no end. </p><p>chicken tendous: well you are like the team mom, you annoy all of us to no end</p><p>semisemi: it's not my fault none of you have any sense of self care or preservation</p><p>scary mom: welcome to the squad</p><p>shittykawa: dam and I thought Bokuto had it bad when he was talking about Akaashi</p><p>owl father: Oikawa!!</p><p>iwa-chan: for once I agree, you had it pretty bad for him</p><p>pretty setter: cute</p><p>owl father: akaaashiiiiiiiii</p><p>cat dad: very cute, now lets help semi because god know that dumbass can't get a man with out help</p><p>semisemi: hey!</p><p>Chicken tendous: he's right, you do need out help.</p><p>Traktor: you really do. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Sh-I-will-hit-u and Pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>Why does the person I have a crush on have to be so annoying</p><p>oof</p><p>like srly Semi, I don't need you hovering over me</p><p>I just got hit in the face with a volleyball and fell</p><p>it's no big deal</p><p>wait what</p><p>You got a VOLLEYBALL to the face</p><p>and fell</p><p>I think that's a pretty good reason for semi to hover over you</p><p>I just blacked out for a second its no big deal</p><p>That is a big deal! </p><p>I'll be fine</p><p>It's happened before</p><p>It's happened befORE?!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Let's get semi a man</strong>
</p><p>Semisemi: and guess what this dumbass did today</p><p>semisemi: He got hit in the face with a volleyball and blacked out</p><p>scary mom: he WHAT?! Is he okay?!?!</p><p>dad: suga still got mom instincts even if it's not his kid</p><p>Pretty setter: and it happened before right?</p><p>semisemi: yeah, but how do you know?</p><p>pretty setter: oh</p><p>Pretty setter: well Shirabu and I are friends I guess, he told me. </p><p>semisemi: Wow, the only other person he talks with is Taichi, i'm impressed</p><p>semisemi: oh yeah, aren't you also the person he talked about crushes with?</p><p>pretty setter: ...yeah</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between pretty setter and scary mom</strong>
</p><p>Suga-san what do I do?!?!</p><p>If he asks who it is just say something like "It's not my place to!" Okay?</p><p>Okay!<br/>
Knowing secrets is tiring </p><p>tell me about it</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Let's get semi a man</strong>
</p><p>semisemi:did he say who it was</p><p>Pretty setter: It's not really my place too. </p><p>semisemi: Ah, you're not wrong tho. </p><p>semisemi: Imma just check on him, I made him go home early because he blacked out</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Sh-I-will-hit-u and semisemi</strong>
</p><p>Shirabu?</p><p>How are you doing?</p><p>Oh piss off</p><p>I don't understand why you sent me home early</p><p>because I care about you dumbass</p><p>what</p><p>ALSO because we can't lose our setter</p><p>right!<br/>
Yeah!</p><p>...okay?</p><p>Well, glad to know you're doing good!</p><p>See you tomorrow! </p><p>Goodbye!</p><p>uh okay?</p><p>Also I never said I was okay jackass!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Sh-I-will-hit-u and Pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>Akaashi, he just checked on me</p><p>and said he cares about me</p><p>That's good right?</p><p>No! That bitch is just making me feel all warm inside when </p><p>I know he would just do that for anyone else</p><p>are you sure?</p><p>Well, not entirely, but still I'm pretty sure he would!<br/>
He's nice like that!</p><p>okay whatever you say</p><p>But then he acted all weird, like fustered or something</p><p>a h</p><p>uhhh, I gotta go. Bokuto-san is being clingy again</p><p>alright, talk to you later Akaashi</p><p>bye Shirabu</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. the shiratorizawa team bonding that went to shit - as told by Tendou Satori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chicken tendous: OH BOY DO I HAVE A STORY FOR YOU GUYS</p><p>semisemi: Satori, please no</p><p>chicken tendous: SATORI YES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways stan shiratorizawa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Let's get Semi a man</strong>
</p><p>chicken tendous: OH BOY DO I HAVE A STORY FOR YOU GUYS</p><p>semisemi: Satori, please no</p><p>chicken tendous: SATORI YES</p><p>chicken tendous: OKAY LET"S START</p><p>chicken tendous: We had a team bonding thing at Reons house yesterday</p><p>chicken tendous: and boy oh boy did things go down</p><p>chicken tendous: so we all got there and then Toshi said we should have a bake off, we all thought it would be a good idea so we agreed and split into teams</p><p>chicken tendous: Toshi and I, Goshiki and Yamagata, Reon and Taichi, Soekawa and Yunohama, Akakura, Shibata, and Sagae. </p><p>chicken tendous: and last but not least</p><p>chicken tendous: SEMI AND SHIRABU</p><p>semisemi: Look Reon only chose Taichi because that bitch knew I liked shirabu and knew I'd have to be on a team with him if he chose Taichi</p><p>chicken tendous: shhh lemme talk</p><p>chicken tendous: anyways..so everything was going okay until Goshiki slipped and Yamagata had to try to catch him, which made Yamagata fall on top of Goshiki which made Taichi laugh and then made Akakura drop his bowl because pretty much the first years havent seen Taichi laugh because normally he doesn't show any emotion which made shirabu jump back, right into...</p><p>chicken tendous: you guessed it</p><p>chicken tendous: SEMI!!!</p><p>semisemi: kill me now</p><p>chicken tendous: and it doesn't end there!</p><p>chicken tendous: semi freaked out and grabbed Shirabu around the waist as he started to fall backwards  </p><p>chicken tendous: so both semi and shirabu ended up on the floor on top of each other</p><p>semisemi: why did you have to remind me</p><p>chicken tendous: your face was all red it was so funny!</p><p>semisemi: I'm going to kill you later</p><p>Traktor: Please refrain from killing my boyfriend</p><p>chicken tendous: ANYWAYS</p><p>chicken tendous: then toshi helped them up and shirabu proceeded to hit semi because he "didn't need his pain in the ass senpai to help him." which launched a insult fight between the two and then Reon stopped it in the best worst way possible. He grabbed a spoon and flicked some batter at them and it hit Semi in the face, and from there a food fight started. Even Toshi participated which was fun! </p><p>chicken tendous: but it did end up with the first years cowering behind a counter because Goshiki hit Taichi in the face with some batter and then Taichi began to throw eggs at the first years while Yamagata tried to protect them</p><p>semisemi: That was pretty funny</p><p>chicken tendous: okay but there's more, because everyone's clothes got all messed up both Reon and Semi offered to lend the team some of their because one, we were at Reons house, and two Semi lived just a few houses down. </p><p>chicken tendous: so semi ran over to his house a grabbed some clothes and came back, so we all got changed, except for Toshi who somehow got through the entire thing without getting any batter on him, but back to what I was saying</p><p>chicken tendous: and this is the best part</p><p>chicken tendous: semi gave shirabu some of his clothes to borrow, a tee-shirt that (to shirabus dismay) had the stars wars logo on it, some sweat pants, and a sweatshirt. </p><p>chicken tendous: so shirabu goes and gets changed and comes back, he had tied the sweatshirt around his waist and the star wars shirt was a bit too big so it looked like a BOYFRIEND shirt</p><p>chicken tendous: oh boy oh BOY did semi go red</p><p>chicken tendous: like almost as red as my hair</p><p>semisemi: LOOK, when you see your crush wearing your clothes and looking CUTE as HELL you would too</p><p>chicken tendous: but then that dumbass didn't say anything to shirabu all night </p><p>semisemi:  I didn't know what to do!!!!</p><p>chicken tendous: and that was team bonding night!!!</p><p>Traktor: Thank you Satori</p><p>shittykawa: holy fuck im crying that whole story was a wild ride</p><p>Iwa-chan: hate to confirm it but shittykawa is actually crying from laughter</p><p>chicken tendous: ooo! what are you doing with Oikawa??? ;)</p><p>Iwa-chan: he dragged me to watch sci-fi movies with him because it's "sci-fi friday" as he calls it.</p><p>pretty setter: be lucky you're not with bokuto and kuroo as they read that</p><p>pretty setter: they were laughed so hard they scared kenma</p><p>owl father: but it was so funny!</p><p>cat dad: yeah it really was</p><p>dad: that sounds like something that would happen at Karasuno</p><p>scary mom: last time we tried to do team bonding daichi made the stupid choice of making slime, we had to clean slime and glitter off of his kitchen for WEEKS</p><p>Traktor:glad to know other teams go through this</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PM Between Sh-I-will-hit-u and Pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>I've never hated a team bonding more in my life and that's saying something</p><p>oh no what happened?</p><p>it was like a food fight but before that one of the first years dropped a bowl</p><p>and it startled me so I jumped backwards into semi who grabbed me</p><p>around the waist, the FUCKING waist akaashi! and fell down leading me to </p><p>fall on top of him. </p><p>I've never been so glad to be able to hold a poker face really well ever</p><p>sounds like you had rough night</p><p>and whats worse is that after the food fight we all had to borrow semi</p><p>and reon's clothes and I just so happened to have to borrow from semi, </p><p>and he's like a size or two bigger than me so the shirt looked like a</p><p>boyfriend shirt</p><p>uh huh</p><p>I didn't know if I should have been happy or annoyed so i just faked</p><p>being annoyed, but the shirt was really comfy and so was the jacket</p><p>and it's unfair that I had to wear my crushes clothes when I'm so </p><p>HOPELESSLY in love with him</p><p>And to make matters worse he didn't say anything eles to me afterwards. </p><p>Arg, what did I do. </p><p>I don't think you did anything wrong.</p><p>seems to me your team just had a long night and where tired</p><p>it'll all be fine</p><p>thanks akaashi</p><p>you and Taichi are the only two that get to be on the </p><p>"shirabus list of people he coulf trust with his life and </p><p>pretty much anything else" list</p><p>It's an honor</p><p>oh shit</p><p>I gotta go he texted me</p><p>who?</p><p>semi</p><p>👀👀👀👀👀</p><p>akaashi.</p><p>what, I'm jut saying</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PM Between Sh-I-will-hit-u and semisemi</strong>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>What do you want semi-san?</p><p>Look I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you fall, and partly starting the food fight</p><p>you better be</p><p>do you know how long it's going to take to wash out</p><p>all that batter from my shirt?</p><p>sorry!</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>ooo so shirabu uses emoticons </p><p>oh fuck off</p><p>:)</p><p>but thanks I guess</p><p>wait what?</p><p>Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, I'll return them to you on monday</p><p>nah it's fine, keep em</p><p>what?</p><p>it suits you, plus I don't need it anyway</p><p>oh..well</p><p>thanks</p><p>see you on monday</p><p>see you then</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Let's get Semi a man</strong>
</p><p>semisemi: KEEP EM??!?!? IT SUITS YOU?!?1</p><p>semisemi: god DAMMIT WHAT WAS I THINKING?</p><p>dad: what?</p><p>semisemi: I JUST TOLD SHIRABU HE CAN KEEP THE CLOTHES I LET HIM BORROW</p><p>semisemi: I EVEN SAID IT SUITS HIM?!?!</p><p>semisemi: ARF WTHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME</p><p>chicken tendous: boy you got it bad</p><p>semisemi: OH FUCK OFF</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PM Between Sh-I-will-hit-u and Pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>WHATTHEFUCK</p><p>WHAT THET FUCK</p><p>WHAT</p><p>THE</p><p>FUCK</p><p>???</p><p>SHIRABU JUST SAID I COULD KEEP THE CLOTHES</p><p>AND THAT IT SUITS ME</p><p>HOLY FUCK I LOOK LIKE A TOMATO</p><p>ah yes young love</p><p>I"M OLDER THAN YOU YOU BITCH</p><p>still</p><p>AHHHHHH</p><p>AIIMELHIOIR&amp;UUFGVBHNJMKLYILXAPT*&amp;YSIFGUINJ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you're doing great sweetie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. holy shit...he's gonna do it? I think he's gonna do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>are they gonna do it? will shirabu and semi get off their dumb asses and make a move? Who knows, the only thing we know is that there both dumb as shit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO TURNS OUT I FUCKED UP SHIRABUS NAME<br/>when I first did it I made it Shi-I-will-hit-u but then accidentally forgot the first i so we gonna fix that mkay? coolio on to the fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Let's get semi a man</strong>
</p><p>semisemi: Okay question. </p><p>chicken tendous: alright, answer</p><p>semisemi: Its serious</p><p>chicken tendous: alright, I don't got an answer</p><p>dad: maybe I can help?</p><p>semisemi: Should I ask Shirabu out?</p><p>Traktor: Isn't that the whole reason we made this chat? To get you to ask him out?</p><p>semisemi: Yeah, but like is it weird, I mean i'm a third year and I'm graduating this year and that means I'll leave and have to go to university and Shirabu's only a second year, he'll still be here. </p><p>owl father: You know, if you scared that things might not go well after graduation and your nervous about that you should talk to him about it, (considering the fact that he does take you up on your offer and you guys start dating.) I mean, even Akaashi and I talked about it, I'm also a year above him. </p><p>pretty setter: it's really important to make sure you both are on the same page, if someone really loves you I would bet they would be willing to put in the effort to make sure the relationship stays even after you've gone to university</p><p>dad: I agree, and if you just let the feelings sit there and not act on them, sooner or later, they'll slip through your fingers without you ever telling them how you feel. and that'll hurt even more than rejection. </p><p>chicken tendous: I may not always have the best advice</p><p>semisemi: that's an understatement</p><p>chicken tendous: aNyWaYs</p><p>chicken tendous: You should tell him how you feel! Like Daichi said! If you don't act fast soon someone's going to snatch shirabu from you like he snatched your place</p><p>semisemi: son of bitch, you're not wrong but did you have to go about it that way?</p><p>chicken tendous: :)</p><p>Traktor: I also agree, like everyone else said, soon shirabu could slip away without you ever telling him how you feels. and to add on, If you really do love him, and from what I can tell you really do, you should ask him out. You already know he's gay so thats a good start and we'll all be here if he rejects you. </p><p>scary mom: Yeah!</p><p>cat dad: If you ever need anything, Nekomas got your back</p><p>owl father: so does Fukurodani!</p><p>dad: count Karasuno in too</p><p>Iwa-chan: and seijoh, look we might be rivals on the court, but off the court, you always have someone here</p><p>shittykawa: as much as I hate to admit it, from one setter to another, I'll be there too. </p><p>Traktor: And here at Shiratorizawa you have the whole team to lean on when you need us. </p><p>Chicken tendous: You can count on us semisemi!</p><p>semisemi: wow</p><p>semisemi: Thanks guys</p><p>semisemi: that really means a lot. </p><p>semisemi: thank you. </p><p>scary mom: now, how should we go about the asking out part?</p><p>semisemi: Oh shit yeah I still gotta ask him out</p><p>dad: do something simple, like ask to talk to him later and ask him then</p><p>owl father: or you know you could try asking him out with song lyrics</p><p>owl father: oh wait nvm don't do that</p><p>owl father: he might kill you</p><p>semisemi: yeah I remember, he made me drive 3 about three hours to almost murder you</p><p>owl father: oh yeah! and then you were all like "You made me drive three hours Kenjirou! 3 effing hours!" and shirabu was all like, "I was mad, and don't call me Kenjirou!" and then you were like "I'll call you kenjirou all I want." and shirabu was like "alright eita, two can play this game." and then I was like "boys boys you're both pretty, now lets quit the lovers quarrel." because I thought you were dating and then both of you got really red!</p><p>semisemi: Bokuto, don't remind me</p><p>pretty setter: wait shirabu really went through with the "I'm going to murder bokuto" plan</p><p>semisemi: Yep, his exact words to me were, "I'm going to kill an owl, and I don't care if I get suspended." it was a long and awkward car ride.  </p><p>dad: OKAY</p><p>dad: back to the point</p><p>dad: how does he ask shirabu out?</p><p>shittykawa: Maybe after practice? with a note? I mean, at least that's how I'd do it.</p><p>cat dad: that's so lame</p><p>shittykawa: well excuse me for trying to help</p><p>cat dad: he should do something dramatic</p><p>cat dad: like train eagles to drop a package that says will you go out with me</p><p>semisemi: where am I going to find the time to train eagels?</p><p>semisemi: and I actually like Oikawa's idea</p><p>shittykawa: ha!</p><p>cat dad: your loss</p><p>semisemi: giving him a letter also takes out any awkward speech when I see him, also by writing it I can know exactly what to say!</p><p>chicken tendous: look at the young eagle go</p><p>Traktor: you're only a few months older than him satori</p><p>chicken tendous: shhhhh. let me enjoy this</p><p>semisemi: I tell you guys when I have it written out, oh boy let's see how this goes</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Shi-I-will-hit-u and pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>I can't do this anymore</p><p>wdym?</p><p>look if I sit here and let feelings sit inside me some </p><p>lucky person is going to take semi and I'll just be </p><p>here being sad and gay</p><p>so what are you going to do about it?</p><p>I'm going to ask him out. </p><p>oh shit really?</p><p>yep, I've decided, and I know it sounds stupid</p><p>but I'm going to give him a letter because it's </p><p>easier that talking</p><p>oh</p><p>nice</p><p>I mean like that's really brave of you Shirabu</p><p>I'd say do it and go get your man</p><p>but like what if he dosen't like me?</p><p>arg, what if this whole thing just goes to shit</p><p>trust me, I don't think it will</p><p>what makes you say that?</p><p>I don't know</p><p>just a feeling I guess</p><p>Thanks Akaashi, that makes me feel a bit better</p><p>no problem</p><p>now go write that love letter</p><p>it's not a love letter!</p><p>You're literally writing a letter to give to someone</p><p>telling them that you like then and want to date them</p><p>it's a love letter just admit it</p><p>okay maybe it is a love letter</p><p>so what!</p><p>Now! Let me write!</p><p>you go do that</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Scary mom and pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>Suga-san I have the best news</p><p>what</p><p>Shirabu just texted me saying he's going to ask semi out</p><p>no way</p><p>and it gets better</p><p>he's writing a letter</p><p>NO WAY</p><p>I KNOW</p><p>THAT'S SO PERFECT</p><p>I KNOW!!</p><p>I"M SO HAPPY</p><p>SAME HERE</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Let's get semi a man</strong>
</p><p>semisemi: why the fuck is writing so hard</p><p>scary mom: you got this! Keep it up!</p><p>semisemi: Thanks suga</p><hr/><p>semisemi: OKAY! It took me 2 hours but I finally have the letter done! I'm going to text him and ask him if he could talk after practice tomorrow</p><p>owl father: hell yeah!</p><p>scary mom: Go get your man!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Shi-I-will-hit-u and pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>Alright</p><p>it's done</p><p>took me a few hours because GOD is writing about feelings hard</p><p>Imma ask him if he could talk after practice tomorrow</p><p>go get your man shirabu </p><p>you got this</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Shi-I-will-hit-u and semisemi</strong>
</p><p>Shirabu, can I talk to you after practice tomorrow?</p><p>Semi-san, I need to talk to you after practice tomorrow.</p><p>oh</p><p>oh indeed.</p><p>well I guess we both have something to talk about </p><p>volleyball related I assume?</p><p>uh, in a sense</p><p>well I'll see you then</p><p>see you then Shirabu </p><p>goodbye Semi-san</p><p>goodbye shirabu</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so I can only imagine that when shirabu told akaashi what he was going to do he like freaked out and then when he said he was going to write a letter I can only assume he almost threw his phone, replied, and then RIGHT AFTER texted suga</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. god this is just so cliche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ooo look shirabu and semi have LeTTeRs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't let akaashi suffer any more, poor guy had to listen to semi talk about shirabu for forever then just to turn around and listen to shirabu be like "BuT whAt iF hE doEsn'T LiKe Me" all while akaashi is just like "mmmmmMMMMMMMMMM b i t c h"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirabu stood by the tree in the courtyard where Semi had agreed to meet him. It was also the same tree that Semi and Goshiki had found that orange kid in a while back. How he got there and into the tree, Shirabu had no clue. Prior to this, Shirabu was on the phone with Akaashi after have serious doubts on whether or not he should go through with this. It was a solid good 10 minutes of just Akaashi trying to get him to do it, not one of Shirabus proudest moments. As he waited it felt like the letter was burning a hole through his jacket pocket. He fished around in the pocket just to make sure it was still there. The air was relatively cool so Shirabu had grabbed a random jacket before leaving his dorm today. He was so occupied with what was about to happen that he didn't even think twice when Taichi asked him if he really wanted to bring that one when he had a perfectly good school blazer to use as a jacket. Shirabu has just responded with that he didn't want to wear his blazer after practice. Wondering why Taichi had asked him about the jacket, he looked at the sleeves, and that when it hit him. </p><p>
  <em>Oh for fucks sake.</em>
</p><p>It was Semi's jacket, the one he had borrowed at the team bonding at Reons house. Shirabu imdealty panicked and took the jacket off and tied it around his waist. Though, the letter had fallen out of the pocket and onto the ground a bit aways in front of him. Shirabu reached out to grab it when another hand got to it before him. He looked up to see none other than Semi Eita holding the letter.</p><p>Shirabu glared at the third year, "Could you kindly give that back Semi-san?" Shirabu said coldly. </p><p>The setter only smiled and looked at the letter, "I mean it does say my name, so why would you need it back?"</p><p>Shirabu grumbled, "It doesn't work if I don't give it to you."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing! Just give it back!"</p><p>"Mmm, don't think so." Shirabu cringed as Semi flipped open the envelope, he looked at Shirabu with a stupid smirk, "By the way. It that my jacket?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"I think it is!"</p><p>"If you're going to take the letter stop staring at me and read dammit!"</p><p>"Okay okay geez."</p><p>Semi took the letter out the the envelope and began to unfold it. Shirabu wanted to do something, like run or take the letter from Semi but he couldn't. He was stuck in place, his heart practialy beating outside his chest. Millions of possible outcomes flashed through his head, worst case scenario, Semi doesn't like him and all of Shirabu's efforts will be pushed to burying his feelings. Best case scenario, everything goes fine and Semi likes him back. Though, that was probably WAY out of the question. The second year thought his senior wouldn't give him the time of day, it was clearly evident that Shirabu wasn't the best Kouhai. More or less make a good crush. Shirabu was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Semi called his name. </p><p>"Shirabu? Shirabu? Shirabu Kenjirou...Kenjirou!"</p><p>Shirabu's head snapped up to meet Semi's eyes, faking an annoyed look to hide his fear, "Yes?"</p><p>Semi fumbled around until he pulled out an envelope about the same size as the one he held hit out to the second year, "Here."</p><p>"What's this?" Shirabu took the paper lightly and looked at it.</p><p>"Just read it okay."</p><p>"Alright <em>senpai, </em>you don't need to order me around." Shirabu added, trying to keep up his annoyed facade. </p><p>On the envelope with neat lettering was the words "Shirabu Kenijirou" on it, "This the neatest you can write?"</p><p>"You shouldn't be talking."</p><p>"Oh fuck off, I have good hand writing and you know it." Shirabu shot back. </p><p>Shirabu took out the letter and unfolded the note book paper, "If this is so serious, why use note book paper?"</p><p>"God dammit Shirabu just read the note."</p><p>"Okay okay" </p><p>Shirabu's eyes glazed over the first lines</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Dear Shirabu,</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">These few weeks have been weird, not a bad or uncomfortable weird, but more like a I-don't-know-what's-going-on weird. And I think you're the reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>God dammit, what did I do this time. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I really don't know why it's you, but I think I like it that's it you. Good god that was cheesy, bare with me. Feelings are hard to express. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Feelings?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">It's come to my attention that I think you've taken something from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>I swear to god Semi if this is about the fact that I'm the main setter, I will revoke my confession letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I don't think I knew about it till know. More specifically just a few months ago. It took a bit to understand, and even longer to come to terms with it. But I hope you'll hear what I have to say and not be, freaked out or anything. Or hit me, because I'm sorta concerned that you'll do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>I might just do that if this goes bad</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">It's now pretty late and I've re-written this 4 times now. So I'll just get to the point. Be lucky you didn't get all 4 pages of the first draft</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I like you Shirabu. Not like a friend. Like more. And I was wondering if you'd be open to me taking you out on a date? It's totally fine if you dont want to though! Just, though I'd ask you know?</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">Yours truly,</span>
  </strike>
  <strike>
    <span class="u"></span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">Sincerely,</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">So yeah, </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Oh fuck it </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Semi Eita</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">PS. That thing you took? I think it's my heart. </span>
</p><hr/><p>Shirabu looked up at Semi who was clearly having thoughts that were similar to what Shirabu was thinking prior to reading the letter. Unconsciously, a small smile creeped onto Shirabus face. His heart swelled. </p><p>"Semi-san" The third year didn't hear him. </p><p>"Semi," Shirabu tried again. </p><p>"Eita." Shirabu said quietly, somehow that got Semi's attention. </p><p>"Uh yeah?" Semi said awkwardly. </p><p>Shirabu hit him on the arm, "That's for starting a food fight at Reon's and getting my clothes covered in batter," he hit him again, "That's for making me feel things you son of a bitch. And this?" He grabbed the collar of Semi's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. It was a messy one but Shirabu couldn't have asked for anything more. Semi tasted like mint, it was nice. God had Shirabu wanted to do this for way to long. He pulled back to face a very red Semi with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face face. "That was your answer."</p><p>With that Shirabu put his hands in his pockets and walked away. He glanced behind him to see Semi still standing there, but soon he ran up behind Shirabu. </p><p>"Wait wait wait, did you just kiss me or am I losing my mind."</p><p>"No you're dreaming, yes dumbass I did kiss you." </p><p>"Does that mean, you're my," Semi took a pause before adding the last word, "boyfriend?"</p><p>Shirabu went red and covered his face with a hand, "Yeah, I guess it does."</p><p>"You know," Semi nudged him, "Isn't kinda mean to call your boyfriend a dumbass?"</p><p>"Oh shut up."</p><p>"You know you love me."</p><p>Shirabu humphed but agreed with Semi by slipping his hand into his as they walked back to the dorms. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Let's get Semi a man</strong>
</p><p>Traktor: I believe you own my 2000 yen now Satori</p><p>chicken tendous: that I do</p><p>semisemi: What?</p><p>chicken tendous: We had a bet on whether or not you guys were gonna kiss and Toshi said you would so he wins</p><p>semisemi: hold up, were you spying on us</p><p>chicken tendous: maybe~~ ;p</p><p>semisemi: that's it I'm going to kill you</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Shi-I-will-hit-u and Pretty Setter</strong>
</p><p>AHHAHA</p><p>OH MY GOD</p><p>LIKE HOLY FUCK</p><p>I take it that it went well?</p><p>I KISSED HIM</p><p>SO FUCK YEAH DID IT GO GOOD</p><p>How was his letter?</p><p>Sappy, yet sweet</p><p>wait</p><p>how did you know about the letter?</p><p>.....</p><p>Akaashi</p><p>.....</p><p>Akaashi Keiji</p><p>okay so I might have been on a GC</p><p>that tendou made to help semi get </p><p>to date you.</p><p>wait</p><p>so you knew he liked me?!?!</p><p>....mmhm</p><p>and you didn't tell me?!?!</p><p>to be fair I didn't tell semi either </p><p>but god was it hard having to hear him talk all about you</p><p>then to have you talk all about him while knowing you both</p><p>liked each other. you two had it SO bad for each other</p><p>also semi called you cute one time</p><p>he what?</p><p>yeah when tendou told us about the team bonding night</p><p>and how you had wear semis clothes. Tendou commented</p><p>about how semi got all red and semi said that if he saw his </p><p>crush wearing his clothes and looking cute as hell you would too</p><p>god dammit im now smiling like a dork at that and Taichi's giving me werid looks</p><p>props to you for making a move, you finally got off your dumbass and did something</p><p>yeah, I guess I did</p><p>still doesn't change the fact that you're dumb as shit</p><p>.....</p><p>I'm not wrong</p><p>you aren't</p><p>gtg semi's texting me</p><p>go talk to your boyfriend</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PM between Shi-I-will-hit-u and Semisemi</strong>
</p><p>Hi Kenjirou!!</p><p>who said you get to call me that</p><p>boyfriend privileges</p><p>son of a bitch</p><p>you know you love me</p><p>unfortunately</p><p>excuse me you should be glad you get to date Semi Eita</p><p>he is a luxury few can afford</p><p>that was so stupid</p><p>I thought it was good</p><p>alright i have to sleep </p><p>Goodnight Kenjirou, love you</p><p>goodnight Eita, love you too you son of a bitch</p><p>know what</p><p>I'll take it</p><p>go to sleep bitch</p><p>you too</p><p>bitch</p><p>you little shit</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yee haw, I will give the semishira food because the are criminally underrated nexy yep we got the tsukkiyama arc because I miss the karasuno boys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. have a problem? Call Suga and Daichi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>freckles: Hey Suga-san, I have a slight problem</p><p>Scary mom: Oh hey Yamaguchi! What do you need?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's the boysssssss<br/>ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWACHAN<br/>(I know most of you will read this on the 11th but I hope you all wished him a happy birthday!!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pm between Scary mom and Freckles</strong><br/>
</p><p>Hye Suga-san, I have a slight problem. </p><p>Oh hey Yamaguchi! what do you need?</p><p>Okay so the rest of the first years and I were</p><p> playing truth or dare right</p><p>I can already tell this is going to be either </p><p>very good or very bad </p><p>and Tsukki got dared to kiss someone</p><p>mind you it had to be who every Hinata chose</p><p>did he agree to it</p><p>yeah, took a bit thought.</p><p>hinata had to give me 200 yen though</p><p>but back to the story</p><p>so ya know hinata tells him who it is</p><p>and he FUCKING KISsES ME<br/>
</p><p>LIKE WHAT THE hElL</p><p>okay normally I'd say language but this time</p><p>i'll let is slide</p><p>AND NOW I'M FEELING THINGS THAT I DID'T </p><p>KNOW I FELT </p><p>LIKE <br/>
</p><p>WTF</p><p>okay first things first, </p><p>what you are experiencing is called bi panic</p><p>and are these feelings like romantic or no?</p><p>I think so?</p><p>Like I knew we were really close but something</p><p>happened when he kissed me and now idk what</p><p>to do!! </p><p>DO I just Like tell him, "Hey Tsukki! Remember when</p><p>you kissed me? Well turns out I like you- OH SHIT I LIKE HIM</p><p>oh honey we been knew</p><p>WHAT?!?!</p><p>Daichi and I have been waited for you to realize is </p><p>for a while now. </p><p>ohhhh god</p><p>it's fine welcome to having a crush on your best friend club</p><p>what do I doooooo</p><p>look, there's a GC with people who like there best friend who aren't dating yet</p><p>I'm still in there because I'm the mom and they don't want me to leave</p><p>oh huh, sure!</p><p>great!</p><p>hold on lemme just....</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>We sad, we gay, and we love our best friends</strong><br/>
</p><p>Scary mom: Hello smal gays we have a new friend joining us today</p><p>scary mom: say Hi to yamaguchi everyone</p><p>freckles: Uh! Hey everyone!</p><p>tangerine: YAMAGUCHI!!!! HEY!!!!</p><p>Freckles: Oh hey Hinata!</p><p>Kitten: Oh hey</p><p>Iwa-chan: Hey</p><p>freckles: hold up...scary ace from aoba johsai</p><p>Iwa-chan: Yep, but you can just call me Iwaizumi</p><p>freckles: okay!</p><p>tired: oh the guy with the killer jump float serve?</p><p>freckles: I wouldn't say its <em>killer </em>but thank you?</p><p>tired: I'm Kunimi by they way</p><p>freckles: oh! Hello!<br/>
</p><p>scary mom: basically we're all here to talk about how much we re in love with our best friends</p><p>Iwa-chan: Suga only stays because he's the only one besides me with common sense</p><p>Tired: I have common sense bitch</p><p>Iwa-chan: You really don't. You one time decided to camp out of the roof of the gym because you didn't want to deal with your family</p><p>Tired: see common sense</p><p>tangerine: he do gotta point tho</p><p>kitten: he really do</p><p>scary mom: If everyone is chill with it, for the people who don't know. wanna say whose was <em>very </em>lucky bff? </p><p>Kitten: a dumbass middle blocker named Kuroo</p><p>Tangerine: a mad setter called kageyama</p><p>Iwa-chan: an annoying setter named Oikawa</p><p>Tired: dumbass turnip named Kindaichi</p><p>Freckles: salty middle blocker named Tsukishima</p><p>tangerine: but why?!</p><p>freckles: Hinata..I could say the same about you and kageyama</p><p>Tried: he's got a point</p><p>tangerine: t o u c h e</p><p>scary mom: Welcome to the club.</p><p>Iwa-chan: be lucky everyone was chill, normally it's so much more chaotic</p><p>freckles: g r e a t</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Pm between Dad and Saltyshima</strong><br/>
</p><p>I'm only telling you this because you're one of</p><p>the only people of the team I trust. </p><p>I'll take that as a complement.</p><p>Well, I had to kiss Yamaguchi today</p><p>because some little shrimp sadi we</p><p>could play truth or dare and idk </p><p>what to do, because I have the </p><p>HUGEST crush and that didn't help</p><p>Knew it</p><p>What?</p><p>Suga and I had a bet going on when</p><p>you were going to tell us</p><p>nvm I no longer trust you</p><p>no no don't worry</p><p>here There's a GC for people who have crushes on their best friend</p><p>I'll add you</p><p>Do you have to?</p><p>as your volleyball father I am legally required to</p><p>ugh</p><p>fine</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Sad and goy for our BF (Best Friend)</strong>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Dad: We got a new comer people</p><p>
  <em>Dad added Saltyshima to the chat</em><br/>
</p><p>The king: wait..what</p><p>Shittykawa: Oh! Glasses guys! Who blocked Ushiwaka!</p><p>turnip head: oh himmm</p><p>Kuroo: ayyy Tsukki!</p><p>saltyshime: aw fuck, hello Kuroo</p><p>dad: play nice don't kill each other, I have a date with suga</p><p>Shittykawa: get some!</p><p>dad: OIKAWA</p><p>shittykawa: WHATTTT</p><p>turnip head: and he's our captain</p><p>shittyhead: oh hush you know everyone loves me on the team</p><p>saltyshima: oh boy this is gonna be GrEAt. Kill me now</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha I feel like i've used so many cliches but it's so FUNNNN also stan the karasuno parents. also we Kindaichi and Kunimi now!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. GHOSTS ARE PERMEABLE DUMBASS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pretty setter: BOKUTO KOUTAROU. YOU CAN"T PUNCH A GHOST WHY WAS THE YOUR INITIAL REACTION?!?!<br/>Owl father: I DON"T KNOW<br/>pretty setter: GHOSTS ARE PERMEABLE DUMBASS<br/>Owl father: I"M SORRY I PUNCHED YOU IN THE STOMACH</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I missed just some good old crack<br/>also this is kinda inspired by fortunate_fool and sighpluto's fic "If we're fucking I call Mattsun" I highly recommend it it's made me laugh so hard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!<br/></strong>
</p><p>Pretty setter: Does anyone know how to treat buriese?</p><p>Owl father: babbeeeee I said i wa sorry!</p><p>Owl father: I got scared</p><p>Pretty Setter: I still don't understand how it happened tho</p><p>Freckles: Oh I know! Ice and aloe vera helps</p><p>Pretty setter: Thank you yamaguchi, you are very nice</p><p>cat dad: akaashi? you good?</p><p>Pretty setter: no</p><p>Owl father: BABE IM SORRY</p><p>cat dad: oh shit what happened?</p><p>Pretty setter: well</p><p>Pretty setter: Bokuto was watching a ghost hunting show right?</p><p>Pretty setter: and on the show I heard it say something like when you feel a chill it's probably ghosts</p><p>Pretty setter: i left the room to go get something </p><p>Pretty setter: then I came back and I felt a chill so I thought bokuto felt one too i didn't think much of it </p><p>Pretty setter: until this motheRFUCKER WHIPS AROUND AND PUNCHES ME IN THE STOMACH</p><p>Owl Father: I thought you were a ghost!!!</p><p>pretty setter: BOKUTO KOUTAROU. YOU CAN"T PUNCH A GHOST WHY WAS THE YOUR INITIAL REACTION?!?!</p><p>Owl father: I DON"T KNOW</p><p>pretty setter: GHOSTS ARE PERMEABLE DUMBASS</p><p>Owl father: I"M SORRY I PUNCHED YOU IN THE STOMACH</p><p>pretty setter: YOUR HAND WOULD GO STRAIGHT THROUGH </p><p>Owl Father: I DIDN"T THINK ABOUT THAT</p><p>pretty setter: YOU SHOULD HAVE </p><p>pretty setter: AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WOULD HAVE DONE? DO YOU THINK A REAL GHOST WOULD HAUNT YOU?!!?</p><p>pretty setter: THEY"D TAKE ONE LOOK AT YOU A BE LIKE, "OH shit he's to stupid he wouldn't even think a ghost was there."</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: ooo get recked by your own boyfriend</p><p>pretty setter: DON"T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU SHIRABU</p><p>pretty setter: THIS MOTHERFUCKER REALLY LOOKED AT SEMI AND WAS LIKE, AH YES THAT IS A STRAIGHT MALE</p><p>semisemi: You thought I was straight?!?1</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: BITCH</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: YOU ALSO LOOKED AT BOKUTO AND SAID HE WAS STRAIGHT!</p><p>Saltyshima: How tf does one think punching a ghost will do anything to it?</p><p>pretty setter: EXACTLY!!</p><p>cat dad: okay but like...couldn't it just like spook the ghost and like screw with its head?</p><p>pretty setter: NO?!?!</p><p>pretty setter: YOU'RE HAND WOULD GO THROUGH IT</p><p>cat dad: BUT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF A HAND WENT THROUGH YOU</p><p>lamppost: sometimes I can't believe he's our captain</p><p>demon senpai: you and me both </p><p>pretty setter: KUROO, HOW TF WOULD IT FUCK UP A GHOST</p><p>cat dad: IDK BUT I"D BE PRETTY FUCKING ANGRY IF SOME ASSHOLE TRIED TO PUNCH ME</p><p>pretty setter: I AM ANGRY BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLE <em>DID </em>PUNCH ME</p><p>owl father: i'm not a asshole</p><p>pretty setter: no you aren't</p><p>pretty setter: you're just a dumbass</p><p>owl father: can't argue there</p><p>parental until #3: Okay because my phone won't shut up I have something to say</p><p>parental until #3: GHOST AREN'T REAL AND BOKUTO GO HELP YOUR GODDAMN BOYFRIEND </p><p>owl father: oh shit sorry karasuno parent number 3</p><p>owl father: Keiji!!! I'm I have ice and a blanket!! WIll cuddles on the couch make up for it?</p><p>pretty setter: mmmm yes</p><p>pretty setter: only because I love you and you're hard to deal with when you feel ignored</p><p>owl father: yaya!!!</p><p>thing 1: YOU GUYS WILL NEVER GUESS WHO MATTSUN AND I JUST CAUGHT MAKING OUT THE STORAGE CLOSET</p><p>thing 2: LIKE NEVER</p><p>shittykawa: spill now. I need the dirt on my team</p><p>iwa-chan: why were going there anyways</p><p>thing 2: to make out duh?</p><p>thing 1: like dude, you don't go to make out with you homie in the storage closet?</p><p>thing 1: no homo tho</p><p>thing 2: no homo</p><p>iwa-chan: you're literally DATING</p><p>shittykawa: they said no homo tho</p><p>iwa-chan: ohmygodjustfukintellus</p><p>thing 1: okay okay okay</p><p>thing 1: IT WAS FUCKING KYOTANI AND YAHABA</p><p>shittykawa: WAIT SHIT REALLY?!?!</p><p>thing 2: YES</p><p>shittykawa: MY SHIP FUCK YEAH</p><p>Iwa-chan: Im not surprised but like at the same time I am </p><p>shittykawa: Y'ALL REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME WHERE YAHABA TOTALLY LIKE PUSHED MAD DOG UP AGAINST THE WALL DURING A MATCH</p><p>scary mom: AHAHA OMG THOSE TWO?!?1 I SAW THAT AND I WAS LIKE" Oh they definitely fucking."</p><p>dad: SUga!</p><p>scary mom: I'm not wrong</p><p>thing 2: he's not wrong. </p><p>shittykawa: AHAHA I CAN"T WAIT TO PESTER THEM ABOUT THIS</p><p>Tangerine: I have a question</p><p>Tangerine: what's an orgasum?</p><p>dad: o h</p><p>thing 1: ITS WHERE YOU FOLD PAPER INTO LITTLE THINGS</p><p>bro 1: THAT'S OREGANO B I T C H</p><p>tangerine: okay thanks!!</p><p>dad: i-what-</p><p>scary mom: just don't </p><p>thing 2: GUYS I FOUND MORE DIRT OF SEIJOH</p><p>iwa-chan: you're on our team, why are you doing this?</p><p>thing 2: because soon I'll be gone</p><p>thing 2: BUT BACK TO THE POINT</p><p>thing 2: TURNS OUT OIKAWA's TIK TOK FAMOUS</p><p>scary mom: WAIT REALLY?!!</p><p>shittykawa: yes I am thank you very much</p><p>shittykawa: also speaking of tik tok, akaashi I'm bored to do you wanna do random shit sometime soon?</p><p>pretty setter: oh yeah sure</p><p>owl father: wait akaashi has tik tok?</p><p>pretty setter: unfountaly, i have 500k</p><p>shittykawa: 500k BITCH I HAVE 350k HOW TF</p><p>pretty setter: helps when you're pretty</p><p>shittykawa: how DarE tHeE</p><p>dad: tho question is, are you on straight tik tok or gay tik tok</p><p>pretty setter: gay tik tok all the way </p><p>shittykawa: gay tik tok but I can infiltrate straight tik tok</p><p>pretty setter: I got onto straight tik tok once and all the straight girls where like "OoOOoo He's so PRETTY like STEP ON MY FACE!!"</p><p>owl father: please</p><p>pretty setter: what?</p><p>owl father: nothing</p><p>thing 1: kinky</p><p>cat dad: no one is going to question about how daichi know's the difference between straight and gay tik tok </p><p>cat dad: no one?</p><p>cat dad: okay</p><p>tangerine: Kageyama you're a bitch</p><p>the king: WHAT</p><p>the king: oh wait, yeah sure, let me go get a volleyball</p><p>shittykawa: w h a t</p><p>sacry mom: oooo yeahhhh, remember when tanaka and noya got ahold of hinata's phone</p><p>kitten: oh yeah, chapter 8 right?</p><p>scary mom: yeah chapter 8</p><p>scary mom: well Hinata has yet to figure it out yet so we had to teach kageyama that until hinata can fix it (but i doubt he can) kageyama you're a bitch means kageyama toss to me</p><p>shittykawa: ooo yeah</p><p>cat dad: no one's going to comment about how kenma said chapter 8 and suga agreed with him?</p><p>kitten: huh?</p><p>scary mom: yeah kurro what?</p><p>cat dad: no really, and a bit ago you guys talked to the readers? It this some joke that you guys are all playing on me</p><p>kitten: no???</p><p>scary mom: it's not, Kuroo are you alright?</p><p>owl father: yeah, you good bro?</p><p>cat dad: No i swear you guys where talking about the readers a few days ago</p><p>kitten: Oh you mean the readers? The readers of this fic who all laugh at you because you we all break the 4th wall and you don't?</p><p>cat dad: Yeah them! you do know about them!</p><p>kitten: no, sorry have no clue who you're talking about, you should go see someone about that Kuroo</p><p>scary mom: yeah, thinking your friends are talking about "readers" and "breaking the 4th wall?"</p><p>cat dad: know what</p><p>cat dad: fuck you guys </p><p>cat dad: I'm so confused</p><p>scary mom: I can't wait for more "Kuroo don't know about the 4th wall" comments.</p><p>kitten: me too</p><p>cad dad: SEE THERE YOU GO AGAIN?</p><p>scary mom: kuroo we didn't are you really okay?</p><p>cat dad: ARG</p><p>cat dad: I HATE THIS</p><p>cat dad: LIKE</p><p>cat dad: WHAT?!?!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woooo 1am brain dump! Hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. dumbass unknow pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's just the title basically</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yee haw slight spoilers for avatar the last airbender.<br/>sry for not updating! <br/>also plz read the ending notes of this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>We sad, we gay, and we love our best friends</strong>
</p><p>Freckles: I almost murdered hinata yesterday if anyone would care to know</p><p>tangerine: YAMAGUCHI I DIDN"T MEAN TO!! I DIDn'T KNOW YOU LIKED HIMMM</p><p>Freckles: STILL</p><p>kitten: oh shit what did Shouyou do?</p><p>scary mom: is this about what happened at truth or dare?</p><p>Iwa-chan: oh god truth or dare</p><p>Iwa-chan: Last time I played bokuto and akaashi got together, Oikawa kissed me, yaku said what he really thinks of lev, and suga said one of his biggest secrets. </p><p>tired: Wait, Oikawa kissed you?</p><p>Iwa-chan: yes besides the point yamaguchi go one</p><p>Freckles: Hinata said that Tsukishima had to kiss someone of his choice, I didn't think it was going to happen until Hinata payed him, but you wanna know the lucky boy hinata chose?</p><p>Tried: w h o m ?</p><p>freckles: ME, THIS CHILD MADE MY CRUSH KISS ME, MY ChIlDhOoD CRUSH</p><p>tangerine: I THOUGHT I'D BE FUNNY BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER</p><p>freckles: SIR YOU MADE ME GO INTO BI PANIC </p><p>tired: we love a good bi panic</p><p>Iwa-chan: that we do</p><p>Scary mom: wait, am I the only gay one here?</p><p>Iwa-chan: no I don't so think so, while  Kunimi, Yamaguchi and I are bi, and hinatas pan, Kenma you're asexual but like guys right?</p><p>kitten: yep</p><p>scary mom: ah thanks</p><p>scary mom: well did you you guys hear about how spongebob is ace?</p><p>kitten: stan our ace icon</p><p>tired: oh yeah</p><p>tangerine: oh wait really?</p><p>freckles: oh yeah you didn't know?</p><p>Iwa-chan: It's all mattsun and makki have been talking about </p><p>Freckles: yeah they had Korra, that guy from henry danger, and spongebob oh their twitter i think for pride month </p><p>Freckles: speaking of Korra I just started the third season of ATLA and d am it's </p><p>iwa-chan: I heard the scared show be mentioned</p><p>tried: hold up, Iwaizumi? You've seen atla?</p><p>iwa-chan: yea, but don't tell oikawa, he wouldn't let me live it down</p><p>scary mom: Azula and her friends and lesbian icons</p><p>freckles: wait but didn't mai end up with zuko?</p><p>kitten: that's what they want you to believe</p><p>iwa-chan: zuko is a depressed bi and Sokka is a distressed bi </p><p>tired: true true</p><p>tangerine: I think aangs pan, the monks definitely had a "look past gender and fall for personalities" vibe going for them</p><p>scary mom: you know what I see it </p><p>freckles: Katara is the ONLY straight person in the group</p><p>kitten: little miss "my MoM DieD" has no gay energy </p><p>tired: Suki, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph are the Bi squad</p><p>tangerine: that they are</p><p>freckles: I'd trust uncle Iroh with my life no cap</p><p>scary mom: only old man I trust </p><p>Kitten: I trust uncle Iroh more than I trust my own family</p><p>Iwa-chan: I'd trade Oikawa for uncle Iroh any day</p><p>tired: ditto</p><p>scary mom: oop- gotta go, daichi just showed off</p><p>tangerine: dam suga really flexing on us with being in a relationship me and Kageyama could never </p><p>kitten: oh to be a setter with a captain boyfriend</p><p>iwa-chan: oh to have a captain boyfriend</p><p>freckles: oh to have a boyfriend</p><p>tired: oh to have a friend at least</p><p>kitten: mood</p><p>tangerine: *offended sunshine noises*</p><p>kitten: oh wait I have shouyou</p><p>tangerine: :)))</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sad and gay for our BF (Best Friend)</strong>
</p><p>Shittykawa: I'm bored and want attention and Iwa-chan won't give me any (✿╹◡╹)</p><p>saltyshima: god who the fuck uses those anymore</p><p>shittykawa: me thank you very much (人◕ω◕)</p><p>cat dad: awwwww do you not like it tsukki (=^･ω･^=)</p><p>the king: what are those??? </p><p>saltyshima: only yamaguchi get's to call me that</p><p>shittykawa: It glasses man being possessive??? (◕ᴥ◕)</p><p>saltyshima: what no? </p><p>saltyshima: It's that only he gets to call me that because it's cute when he does it and annoying when Kuroo-san or Bokuto-san do it</p><p>cat dad: awww you called him cute</p><p>turnip head: Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san is asking where you are</p><p>shittykawa: THE ALIENS TOOK ME</p><p>dad: Oikawa Tooru I know for a fact that you are in your club room making tik toks </p><p>shittykawa: dam sawamura-chan you didn't have to out me like that</p><p>dad: good god just call me Daichi, don't even with the "sawamura-chan"</p><p>shittykawa: mmmmm how bout~~~~~ Dai-chan!</p><p>dad:.....close enough</p><p>Sittykawa: we have Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan, Tetsu-chan, pudding-chan, Tsukki-chan</p><p>saltyshima: oh god that's even worse that kuroo-san called me tsukki</p><p>shittykawa: I'm not done!</p><p>shittykawa: Ku-chan, cream puff, mad dog, chibi-chan, mattsun, makki, ki-chan, kei-chan and bo-chan, and then that motherfucker known as ushijima wakatoshi</p><p>cat dad: dam that mood change tho</p><p>shittykawa: (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)</p><p>saltyshima: Stop it with the faces or I stg-</p><p>the king: I still don't know what it is</p><p>shittykawa: oh Tobio-chan, know one would, you're to dumb</p><p>saltyshima: for once, i agree, FOR ONCE</p><p>dad: wut you say about my child you flat ass bitch</p><p>shittykawa: MY ASS ISN'T THAT FLAT</p><p>dad: YES IT IS</p><p>cat dad: EVEN I HAVE MORE ASS THAN YOU DO</p><p>turnip head: I'm very confused</p><p>the king: same here</p><p>saltyshima: can everyone like, not text maybe? Yamaguchi is coming over soon and I don't want my phone blowing up so that it forces me to have to yell at you guys</p><p>cat dad: maybe~</p><p>sittykawa: no promises (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)</p><p>dad: yeah sure I'm with suga anyways</p><p>turnip head: I'm going to get ice cream with Kunimi so I won't be on</p><p>the king: Hinata is begging me for tosses so I'll be gone</p><p>saltyshima: Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san</p><p>cat dad: :3</p><p>shittykawa:(▰∀◕)ﾉ</p><p>saltyshima: i stg</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>We sad, we gay, and we love our best friends</strong>
</p><p>Freckles: alright I gotta go, I'm going to hang out with Tsukki!</p><p>tangerine: dam is yamaguchi going a boyfriend before me</p><p>freckles: ITS NOT A DATE!!</p><p>freckles: It's just a hang out!!</p><p>tired: sureeee</p><p>freckles: Kunimi not you too!!</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yee haw hoped you like it, just to let you know imma do the tsukiyama arc then step back to play around with the relationships and GC we already have, maybe just throw some crack in there and just have some fun chapters before the next arc starts up. <br/>also! Is there anything you guys want to see happen? I would love some ideas!<br/>I also have a few options about the next arc of the general chapter and I was wondering if you guys had a preference <br/>the 3 choices are<br/>Oikawa and Iwaizumi<br/>Lev and Yaku<br/>Hinata and Kageyama<br/>tell me if you want a specific one in the comments mkay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tsukishima Kei is not a coward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From the words of the god Tsukishima himself, "Unlike the rest of you, I'm not a coward. I'm going to do it."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ye hee hee have fun with this<br/>also after we finished this arc and then just some small crack chapters, I can announce the next arcs! It'll be Levyaku! They clearly were the most wanted.<br/>and if any of you have ideas of what you would want to see in the crack chapters please tell me in the comments Happy reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>We sad, we gay, and we love our best friends</strong>
</p><p>freckles: ahaha....I wanna ask him out but like at the same time i be scared</p><p>Tangerine: It's alright yamaguchi! Do it when you think it's the right time!</p><p>Kitten: Dude, I've known Kuroo all my life and I'm STILL waiting for the right opportunity</p><p>Tangerine: I'd ask bakeyama out but he'd just probably yell and yell something about me being a dumbass and call me boke </p><p>Iwa-chan: at least your crush doesn't go around calling everyone some form of -chan so you can't tell if he's being serious. </p><p>tired: may i recommend suppression</p><p>tired: helps keeps the feelings away pretty great</p><p>tired: though side effects include sleepless nights, being touch starved, random cry sessions about your crush, and feeling weird not matter how hard you try and push the feeling down</p><p>freckles: had me in the first half not gonna lie</p><p>scary mom: Children, are we okay?</p><p>tried: n o p e</p><p>Iwa-chan: No seriously Kunimi are you good? I've tired suppression, hell I had to deal with a lot of internalized homophobia, and I know first hand how much that hurts a person</p><p>tired: nah its chill, if he wants to be with me he'll ask me out, easy as that</p><p>tangerine: unlessyou'rebothinthatsamesituiationandthenyoujustendupdriftingapart</p><p>tired: what?</p><p>tangerine: nothing</p><p>scary mom: asking someone out can be scary! I know that for a a fact! But, you always have a roughly 50/50 chance on it being good or bad, those odds are better than nothing, and even if they don't like you back, they're still going to be your friend, if they just leave you afterwards the good they didn't accept your confession because you were too good for then anyways. </p><p>freckles: thanks suga!</p><p>scary mom: if anyone breaks your heart I will hunt them down</p><p>tired: what if I break my own heart</p><p>scary mom: alright bb square up</p><p>iwa-chan: I'd rather you not break oikawa's favorite 1st year</p><p>freckles: annnywayssss I got a dinosaur plush for tsukki, imma give it to him because I just thought he would like it</p><p>freckles: <span class="u">dino.jpg</span></p><p>scary mom: yamaguchi that's so sweet</p><p>kitten: if tsukishima and kuroo end up dating I call yamaguchi that boy is perfect boyfriend material</p><p>tangerine: hey wait up! I've known him longer than you so he would be my boyfriend</p><p>tired: can I throw my name into the pot for Yamaguchi's 2nd choice</p><p>freckles: I- uhhh- t h a n k?</p><p>scary mom: you broke my child nice going</p><p>kitten: yamaguchi would be the perfect boyfriend, say aye if you think tsukishima would be dumb to not date the perfect boyfriend who is named Yamaguchi Tadashi</p><p>iwa-chan: aye</p><p>tired: aye</p><p>scary mom: aye</p><p>tangerine: aye!</p><p>freckles: thisisthemostflatteryi'veevergotton</p><p>tangerine: #yamaguchiwouldbethebestboyfriend20XX</p><p>kitten: #thathewould</p><p>freckles: i don't know if I should find it creepy or sweet that you guys would want to date me is tsukki rejected me</p><p>iwa-chan: just roll with it</p><p>freckles: a h </p><p>freckles: okay</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sad and gay for our BF (Best Friend)</strong>
</p><p>Saltyshima: quick question, have any of you tried asking out your crushes </p><p>the king: dumbass wouldn't even know I was asking him, so no</p><p>shittykawa: wouldn't want to get slapped by Iwa-chan, also to him i'm just a friend so nah</p><p>turnip head: Kunimi would just be very confused so nope</p><p>cat dad: kenma would probably date a pile of dirt before he ever thought of dating me, so nope. </p><p>dad: wow guys that's sad</p><p>shittykawa: you don't get to talk mister-i'm-in-a-really-great-relationship-with-my-setter</p><p>cat dad: wish I could have a setter boyfriend</p><p>the king: wish I could have a middle blocker boyfriend</p><p>slatyshima: flattered but I have eyes for someone else</p><p>the king: I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU BITCH I WAS TALKING ABOUT HINATA</p><p>turnip head: at this point i'd just take anyone</p><p>saltyshima: seeing all your reactions proves my theory right</p><p>saltyshima: you're all just cowards</p><p>cat dad: WHATTTT</p><p>shittykawa: I am NOT a coward!</p><p>saltyshima: you are all two scared to ask out your crush, In my book, seems like something a coward would do</p><p>saltyshima: Unlike the rest of you, I'm not a coward. I'm going to do it.</p><p>dad: wait...do what I think you're done</p><p>shittykawa: Is Kei-chan gonna get a boyfriend before me! Woe is me!</p><p>dad: oh shut up oikawa</p><p>the king: so he can have feelings after all</p><p>saltything: didn't know your highness could be so observant</p><p>turnip head: i am very uncomfortable with the energy that has been created in the studio today</p><p>cat dad: my student is learning</p><p>saltyshina: oh hell no you don't get any credit, if anything I've learned what NOT to do</p><p>saltyshima: now if you'd excuse me me, I have to go embarrassed myself in front of my crush now</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between Saltyshima and freckles</strong>
</p><p>Yamaguchi? Can we talk?</p><p>Oh hey Tsukki!</p><p>What do you need?</p><p>Well this may come off a little weird but I have somethings </p><p>I need to get off my chest</p><p>Okay! Go ahead!</p><p>We know that last few weeks have been kinda weird, from me</p><p>you know, having to kiss you and just thinking about some stuff</p><p>so I have come to one conclusion from all the things that have </p><p>happened. Like my stomach feeling weird, my face getting hot</p><p>only being able to think about them. I have a crush. and I don't </p><p>think I could have asked for a better one, god that sounds so </p><p>sappy but I'm already here so let's just keep going. My crush is</p><p>you Tadashi. It's been you for a while now but it just got unbearable </p><p>these past few weeks. I really really like you but I don't expect you</p><p>to return my feelings or anything, but I just wanted to let you </p><p>know that I like you. I love your smile, all your freckles, they way your </p><p>eyes glow when you land a good serve. I've seen you grow so much</p><p>and in turn you've made me a better person. so I just have one question </p><p>to ask you. Will you go out with me? Like, on a date?</p><p>I- oh</p><p>Tsukki</p><p>
  <strong>Freckles is typing...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we do love a great cliffhanger don't we, also! New fic alert! If you go check out my page I have a new one called The Sight! It's got ghosts, magic, and other fun things! The first chapter is out so it'd mean a lot if you went and gave it a read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. When your best friend turns into your boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THE BOYS YEE<br/>okay so this wraps up the tsukkiyama arc and you all know what that means! CRACK TIME BABY!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between Saltyshima and freckles</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I- oh</p><p>Tsukki</p><p>Oh god, you don't like me do you. </p><p>well sorry if I made you uncomfortable Tadashi. </p><p>I'll be on my way now. </p><p>No no Tsukki wait!</p><p>It's just never in a million years did I think this would happen!</p><p>If you could see me now ha, I have the dorkiest grin on my face</p><p>I like you too!</p><p>I really do Tsukki!</p><p>You like me? </p><p>Wait so that means you'll go on a date with me??</p><p>Yes! Of course! I'd love that.</p><p>Turly</p><p>ohwowIdidn'tthinkthiswouldwork</p><p>would you have any preference on where you would like to go?</p><p>No not really! </p><p>I'd be happy just to go and hang out with you too!</p><p>Uh, how about the Sendai City Museum?</p><p>We haven't been in a while.</p><p>Yeah! I think that'd be really fun! I'm free this saturday!</p><p>Oh, wonderful. </p><p>Akiteru can drive us there if that's okay with you. </p><p>Yeah totally! </p><p>Wow </p><p>I actually can't believed that worked</p><p>why?</p><p>well for the longest time you always talked about</p><p>how you were so lucky to be my friend and all I </p><p>always thought you would only think of me as a </p><p>friend and never in a million years did I think my </p><p>best fried would become my boyfriend</p><p>:)</p><p>WAIT</p><p>IT JUST HIT ME</p><p>I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!</p><p>AHAHA</p><p>YAYAYA</p><p>I'M TSUKISHIMA KEI'S BOYFRIEND!!!</p><p>o h m y g o d y o u ' r e M Y b o y f r i e n d</p><p>WE'RE BOYFRIENDS!</p><p>THE B IN BF CAN STAND FOR BOYFRIEND BABY!!</p><p>I AM SO GOING TO KISS YOU WHEN I SEE YOU </p><p>only if you're okay with it though! Was that to </p><p>forward?? AH sorry tsukki!</p><p>no no no it's okay. </p><p>I'd like that</p><p>tsukki you better wait for White day because imma </p><p>give you so much stuff</p><p>Tadashi, White day isn't till next year in march</p><p>so?</p><p>I can still plan!</p><p>i'm flattered I guess?</p><p>just you wait, imma be the best boyfried ever</p><p>you do that babe</p><p>wait, did THE Tsukishima Kei just call me, YamAgUcHi</p><p>TadaShi, BABE???</p><p>I'm 🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p>oh shut up i'm trying to be nice</p><p>you're doing your best and I appreciate it</p><p>now if you'll excuse me I have to go tell oikawa I got a boyfriend </p><p>before and amaze kageyama </p><p>you're on a group chat with Oikawa?</p><p>yeah, something that Daichi made a while back for people who </p><p>are in love with their best friend</p><p>wait wait wait</p><p>I was also in one</p><p>just that SUga had made</p><p>wait</p><p>who was in yours?</p><p>Kenma, Hinata, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, and Suga</p><p>I had Kuroo, Kageyama, Oikawa, Kindaichi, and Daichi</p><p>w a i t</p><p>are you thinking what I'm thinking</p><p>OMG THE PEOPLE IN MY CHAT LIKE THE ONE'S IN</p><p>YOURS!</p><p>THIS IS TOO PERFECT</p><p>also makes for perfect blackmail</p><p>tsukki...</p><p>what I'm not wrong</p><p>you aren't</p><p>but still!</p><p>Okay now I gotta go tell Oikawa that I beat him in the</p><p>boyfriend race</p><p>you go do that babe</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sad and gay for our BF (Best Friend)</strong>
</p><p>Saltyshima: Alright cowards guess what</p><p>cat dad: chicken butt</p><p>dad: I will actually kill you </p><p>cat dad: that's hot</p><p>dad: NEVERMIND I HATE THIS</p><p>saltyshima: okay kuroo stfu i have something to say</p><p>salytshima: ahem</p><p>saltyshima: put your cell phones on silent and shut your fucking mouth the show is about to begin</p><p>shittykawa: is that from tik tok?</p><p>shittykawa: I'm pretty sure that's from tik tok</p><p>saltyshima: I am dating Yamaguchi confirming that you all are cowards and I am superior </p><p>shittykawa: DAMMIT</p><p>shittykawa: even the 1st years of my rival school are getting boyfriends before me</p><p>the king: nuff</p><p>the king: knife</p><p>the king: ...nice</p><p>turnip head: It amazes me that you still can't give someone a basic complemt</p><p>dad: yay! Nice job Tsukishima!</p><p>cat dad: d a m, Tsukki out here getting a man before BOTH me and Oikawa</p><p>saltyshima: now carry own with your lives, I'm going to talk to my boyfriend now. </p><p>shittykawa: YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!</p><p>saltyshima: mm yeah I kinda have to</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>We sad, we gay, and we love our best friends</strong>
</p><p>freckles: IT HAPPENED IT HAPPENED IT HAPPENED!!!!</p><p>scary mom: WHAT</p><p>freckles: TSUKKI AND I ARE DATING!!!</p><p>tangerine: Ayyy! Nice!</p><p>Iwa-chan: Congratulations Yamaguchi, I'm happy for you. </p><p>kitten: oh nice....tho I'm still here if things go sour</p><p>tired: same here</p><p>freckles: thank you two, glad to know people like me</p><p>scary mom: yayayay!!! I'm so happy for you Yamaguchi!!</p><p>Freckles: we're going to the Sendai City Museum this saturday! I can't wait!!</p><p>scary mom: I'll bet you'll have a great time!</p><p>Tangerine: Yah! Have fun!</p><p>freckles: Thanks guys!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY BUT THE TONE SHIFT FROM THE 2 CHATS ALWAYS MAKES ME LAUGH!<br/>HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. It's reWiNd TiMe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>let's get a little recap in here guys we ready!!</p><p>kitten: sure I guess</p><p>scary mom: Yeah!</p><p>tangerine: oh totally!</p><p>owl father: as long as I don't almost get killed again, let's do it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay quick thing! Crack chapters may be shorter than normal chapters but I'll try to get out a lot!<br/>Alrighty let's do this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>Scary mom: You heard them! It's rewind time guys!</p><p>shittykawa: did they have to say rewind time? What is this? youtube rewind?</p><p>dad: just go with it</p><p>cat dad: whom the fuck is "them"</p><p>kitten: It baffles me that you STILL don't know</p><p>cat dad: it baffles ME that you guys are talking to some "readers" and whoever the fuck is "them"</p><p>owl father: well, you kinda just gotta address them directly! Like this!</p><p>owl father: Hey hey hey! Hi readers!!! It's me!!! Everyone's favorite owl! You can't see it but I'm waving. </p><p>pretty setter: Thank you Kou very cool. </p><p>owl father: Say hi too Keiji!</p><p>pretty setter: Hello everyone. </p><p>cat dad: w h a t t h e f u c k?</p><p>cat dad: how do you guys even know they exist</p><p>tangerine: The comments!! People leave them after each chapter. </p><p>scary mom: yeah some are really funny, like there was one who was like "if you had gone to shiratorizawa you would have known IM SCREECHING, WE STAN, 10/10 QUEEN" </p><p>shittykawa: excuse me, but NO we do NOT stan USHI-FuCkInG-JIMA </p><p>Traktor: I'm...flattered? Thank you?</p><p>Thing 1: I'm very glad you guys enjoyed my wassup whores. Glad to know we got more meme people</p><p>thing 2: very glad</p><p>saltyshima: props to that one person who flat out said "Rip Kuroo. He lived an unfulfilling life, and won't be missed, but he's dead so we have to pay him respects so he doesn't haunt us in the afterlife, despite him most likely being a completely useless ghost." like I appreciate you, you said what we all where thinking</p><p>demon senpai: yes, that bitch would be a horrible ghost</p><p>cat dad: I feel attacked!!! </p><p>kitten: oh yeah, there's even more of people laughing at you because you don't understand the 4th wall</p><p>cat dad: oh fuck you guys come on man</p><p>cat dad: w a i t</p><p>cat dad: did I just..did I just break the 4th wall?</p><p>kitten: congratulations you dumb fuck you did it woop de doo</p><p>scary mom: Also thank you to everyone who said I was the best mom!! I try my best!</p><p>semisemi: Okay but the readers being like "Shirabu get off your ass and stop being stupid you dumb fuck" was pretty funny</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: HEY! It's not my fault</p><p>dad: okay but did we say we had to do a "rewind" thing or whatever!</p><p>freckles: sry I'm late did kuroo finally figure out the forth wall?</p><p>saltyshima: unfortunately yes  </p><p>dad: alright let's review</p><p>tangerine: review?</p><p>scary mom: let's do</p><p>dad: thank you</p><p>freckles: I hope we rhyme like this the whole way through</p><p>tangerine: I hope so too!</p><p>dad: okay but like how the hell would we rhyme is. lets just over what happened so the readers can get a little refresher</p><p>owl father: hey hey hey! Let's start!!!</p><p>Tangerine: Okay! So about a month or so ago I made a group chat with my teammates!</p><p>Owl father: they daichi spilled the beans to our captain chat and we got added!</p><p>scary mom: they daichi said you could add people from your team</p><p>kitten: mmhm and that how I got added to this chaos</p><p>demon senpai: it was a dark day</p><p>lamp post: oh come on Yaku-san! It wasn't that bad!</p><p>demon senpai: Lev, the first step is admitting that you're wrong</p><p>cat dad: oh yeah! And then the binary happened</p><p>naruto: thank you thank you</p><p>parental unit #3: how do you know binary anyways?</p><p>naruto: I memorized it in like elementary school cuz I got bored</p><p>discount ennoshita: okay...that checks out</p><p>pretty setter: Didn't you guys lose hinata that one time</p><p>scary mom: OH YEAH</p><p>semisemi: yeah, goshiki and I found him in a tree, scared goshiki out of his mind</p><p>tangerine: Oh yeah that was fun!</p><p>demon senpai: then I killed kuroo for like the 15th time</p><p>owl father: bro it amazes me that's you've died and come back to life so many times</p><p>cat dad: same here</p><p>shittykawa: Oh yeah! Then bo-chan had his infamous deleted message</p><p>owl father: mmmm don't remind me</p><p>pretty setter: It was kinda funny in retrospec</p><p>iwa-chan: oh yeah, then plan "Make Bokuaka canon started"</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: then akaashi and I bonded over being dumb and having crushes</p><p>pretty setter: oh yeah that</p><p>scary mom: Oh yeah! then we played truth or dare!</p><p>cat dad: I mixed red bull and monster together...it was the best worst experience ever</p><p>owl father: Then I got dared and did that whole thing and fucked up</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: I almost murder you</p><p>owl father: mmhm then Keiji and I make up and we're dating now!</p><p>Tangerine: Wait! Don't forget the autocorrect disaster that happened during the bokaka arc!</p><p>the king: dumbass you still haven't fixed it </p><p>tangerine: I DOUBT YOU COULD EITHER</p><p>scary mom: children fighting with words won't do anything, use weapons</p><p>dad: SUGAWARA KOUSHI NO</p><p>thing 2: Then pride happened</p><p>freckles: oh yeah that was awesome!</p><p>Yachi: Yeah! I had a really nice with you guys</p><p>kiyoko: pride with wifey is always fun</p><p>yachi: :)))</p><p>freckles: you guys are so cute it hurts</p><p>chicken tendous: The we had the whole thing with semi and shirabu</p><p>pretty setter: OH GOD, having to hear both of them go off about how much they like each other was a TRIP</p><p>Traktor: that really chaotic team bonding happened too</p><p>semisemi: don't remind me</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: same here</p><p>chicken tendous: Then semi said he was gonna write a letter per oikawa's suggestion</p><p>cat dad: still mad we didn't go with the eagle idea</p><p>pretty setter: at the same time shirabu told me he was going to write a letter</p><p>owl father: Then they had the letter exchange and now they're dating!!</p><p>freckles: Oh yeah! The hinata dared tuski to kiss me and the whole thing between us happened</p><p>saltyshima: and I wasn't a coward and got a boyfriend before Oikawa and Kuroo</p><p>shittykawa: I'm still angry</p><p>iwa-chan: ha serves him right</p><p>shittykawa: mean Iwa-chan!!!</p><p>scary mom: and then we ended up here!</p><p>dad: okay good job guys!</p><p>pretty setter: okay but a lot of people including the author have REALLY bad sleep patterns, please for the love of god sleep</p><p>cat dad: HOLD UP</p><p>cat dad: THERE'S AN AUTHOR</p><p>cat dad: WHAT THE FucK!!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we really said fuck the 4th wall didn't we</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Goshiki is DEFINITELY not the favorite first year...what are you talking about</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The shiratorizawa third years are horrible about covering up playing favorites</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credits to Mouibon for giving me the idea! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: Alright bitches, I've got something to say</p><p>semisemi: oh no</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: don't oh no me asshole</p><p>pretty setter: surprisingly they're dating and could talk for hours about the other</p><p>semisemi: HEY</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: oh fuck you</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: ANYWAYS</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: I am here to provide evidence that Goshiki is the most favored first year out off all of them</p><p>semisemi: whhhhaaat?</p><p>chicken tendos: I have NO idea what you mean</p><p>Traktor: Elaborate please.</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: Evidence one: Every third year is nice to him, EVERY-FUCKING-ONE LIKE HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THAT LIKEABLE??</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: Evidence two: Ushijima has said on multiple occasions on how he "hold the fate of the team in his hands," or how he's going to be an amazing ace."</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: Evidence three: All the third years buy him things. Like excuse me, where's my free stuff?</p><p>semisemi: You get me</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: oh no sir you are not free, you make me buy you snacks all the time</p><p>chicken tendous: oooo got you there</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: don't even get me started on you, you're basically one of goshiki's parents </p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: oh I can bet that somewhere Ushijima has a photobook like a dad would of goshiki </p><p>chicken tendous: okay that I can confirm</p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: w h a t OKAY THAT"S IT</p><p>Traktor: What? I'd thought it be nice. </p><p>Shi-I-will-hit-u: IT IS BUT STILL. YOU GUYS CLEARLY HAVE A FAVORITE</p><p>semisemi: no we don't</p><p>Owl father: hate to break it to you guys, but it clearly seems like you do. </p><p>semisemi: okay, I bet other teams have favorites 1st years</p><p>dad: nope</p><p>scary mom: nah</p><p>parental unit #3: bullshit, it's yamaguchi</p><p>tangerine: what??</p><p>freckles: w h a t?</p><p>parental unit #3: yeah, Yamaguchi is Daichi's and Suga's favorite</p><p>dad: Ennoshita!</p><p>scary mom: Hey!</p><p>parental unit #3: I'm not wrong</p><p>scary mom: Okay just because I think yamaguchi has the most common sense out of all the first years doesn't me I don't not like the other ones!</p><p>parental unit #3: Okay I'm not saying that you don't like the others, I'm just saying that Yamaguchi is the one you like the most</p><p>tangerine: I don't know how to feel about this</p><p>dad: Okay let's do this then</p><p>dad: My favorite energetic first year is Hinata, my favorite first year setter is Kageyama, my favorite glasses wearing first year is Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi is my favorite first year that wears number 12. Hows that?</p><p>tangerine: I'm a f a v o r i t e!</p><p>scary mom: yeah that works!</p><p>Owl father: My favorite first year is hinata!</p><p>tangerine: aww thanks! You're my favorite 3rd year Bokuto-san!</p><p>scary mom:...</p><p>dad:...</p><p>jesus: :(</p><p>tangerine: OPPOSING THIRD YEAR</p><p>tangerine: OPPOSING THIRD YEAR!</p><p>scary mom: :)</p><p>dad: :)</p><p>pretty setter: for the love of god please don't feed his ego</p><p>cat dad: too late, he'll be talking about this for days</p><p>pretty setter: g r e a t, if anyone needs me I will be in a hole wishing for a coma</p><p>kitten: eyy, can I join?</p><p>pretty setter: y e p </p><p>owl father: keijiiiiii noooooooo don't leave me </p><p>pretty setter: I'm sitting right next to you, I'm not really going anywhere</p><p>owl father: yay!</p><p>pretty setter: joyhbnhhhhhhhhhhhhh  </p><p>scary mom: what?</p><p>pretty setter: sorry kou hugged me and almost made drop my phone</p><p>owl father: sorry!</p><p>pretty setter: It's fine just don't make me break my phone</p><p>owl father: okay!</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: okay so is it just normal for third years to have favorite 1st years?</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: cuz I'm still not over the fact that Ushijima has a photo book catalogue thingy for goshiki</p><p>cat dad: Ushijima Wakatoshi is a dad, in this essay I will.... </p><p>traktor: But I am not a father?</p><p>dad: you're basically the dad of your team, pretty much all the captains are, that's the whole reason my name is "dad" now</p><p>tangerine: does that make our coaches and advisors our grandparents</p><p>freckles: ohmygosh, he's not wrong</p><p>scary mom: hinata that is the smartest thing you've said</p><p>tangerine: :)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yee haw I finally updated, enjoy<br/>okay unrelated but like do you every just like....drink milk and it's cold and it just taste so FUCKING good, like dam thanks for the cow juice. <br/>Like i drank two whole glasses and had waffles this morning FANTASTIC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Happy fathers day!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HAPPY FATHERS DAY TO ALL THE DADS<br/>also lets just pretend fathers day fell on a school day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gotta love the dads also two chapters in a row? what am I possessed?<br/>also if it matters lev's card is based of my own card, I actually did that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!</strong>
</p><p>Dad: Does anyone know how to clean glitter</p><p>chicken tendous: oof good luck with that</p><p>pretty setter: why? what happened</p><p>dad: I just walked into the club room and the team had like 6 party poppers filled with confetti and glitter aimed at me and now it's all over the floor.</p><p>tangerine: It's fathers day!! And you're of team dad so we had to celebrate it!</p><p>scary mom: they were very adamant on celebrating daichi, they've been planning this for a few weeks now</p><p>Traktor: You too? I just got gifted a best dad t-shirt, slight confused but the gesture was nice</p><p>owl father: I got cupcakes!!! Konoha made them!!</p><p>cat dad: Lev, Shibiyama, and Inoka made cards, Lev's had a qr code that went to the "You are my dad, you're my dad boogie woogie woogie" vine</p><p>lamp past: I am very proud of that</p><p>cat dad: it was fantastic thank you</p><p>Iwa-chan: Hanamaki and Matsukawa somehow got a huge banner that said Happy fathers day Iwaizumi in the gym, I'd never been so emmabrsed. </p><p>shittykawa: How did you guys do that???</p><p>thing 1: we have our ways</p><p>thing 2: we do</p><p>dad: I just got a mug that says #1 dad on it, and tanaka gave me a bag of candy with a note that says sorry for killing you that one time</p><p>saltyshima: n i c e k i l l t a n a k a</p><p>bro #1: HEY</p><p>scary mom: #singlemom #ripdaichi</p><p>tangerine: we celebrated mothers day too! If there's a parents day we'll celebrate that </p><p>scary mom: I am very proud of them, they did it all by themselves </p><p>dad: I still don't know how I'm going to clean all this glitter up, you guys also scared asahi real bad</p><p>jesus: you would be too if one went off by your ear!</p><p>bro #2: Sorry Asahi!!!</p><p>kitten: I'm so glad we don't have to deal with glitter, i'd be a pain to clean up</p><p>lamppost: but kenma-san, don't you just hang out?</p><p>kitten: i r r e l e v a n t</p><p>dad: Ennoshita, have fun with this next year</p><p>parental until #3: oooooh noooo</p><p>tangerine: oooooooohhhh yessssss</p><p>owl father: Happy fathers day everyone!!!</p><p>Tangerine: yeah!! </p><p>cat dad: dad's are cool, be a cool dad, like me</p><p>demon senpai: you're not a cool dad, Kai is a cool dad</p><p>cat dad: HOW DARE YOU </p><p>dad: anyways</p><p>dad: Happy fathers day from the volleyball dad!</p><p>Traktor: Happy fathers day!</p><p>owl father: WOOO HOO!</p><p>cat dad: &gt;;3</p><p>kitten: kuroo no stop </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>real short but wanted to do a little something!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Happy birthday Hinata!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy birthday to the little orange middle blocker!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did everyone surprise hinata at the at of practice for his birthday? Yes, yes they did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>Tangerine: Guyyyyssss, imma cry that was so nice</p><p>scary mom: Glad you liked it!!</p><p>owl father: Happy birthday Hinata!!!</p><p>the king: happy birthday boke</p><p>tangerine: :)))))</p><hr/><p>"Hey Hinata can you run back to the club room really quick?" Suga called from the side of the gym, "I think I left a water bottle in there."</p><p>Hinata perked up, hearing someone call his name, "Oh sure thing Suga-san!" Hinata sped off in the direction of the club room. Slightly confused because he was pretty sure that Suga had a water bottle but he was always willing to help. His mind drifted to the cake his mom was making at home. It was his birthday after all, though, it was like the team had forgotten all about it, but that was okay, it's not like he had said anything about it. Walking in the clubroom (that was still covered in confetti and glitter mind you.) and began to look around for the water bottle. </p><p>
  <strong>Back at the gym</strong>
</p><p>"Okay! We should have a few minutes until Hinata comes back! Tsukishima and Yamaguchi can you guys go get the cake from Hinata's mom? She should be outside." Suga explained the plan of attack, the couple nodded and ran out to meet Hinata's mom. "Daichi, go get everyone else, and tell them to come in." Daichi headed outside to grab the rest of the group. "Tanaka, Nishinoya, go be on look out for the birthday boy." The two second years stationed themselves at the window. Suga looked up at Ennoshita who was by the main light switch, "Ennoshita! get ready to turn them off when I call to you!"</p><p>"Alright Suga will do!"</p><p>The vice captain, the fathers day thing was a distraction, and having Daichi talk about on the group chat solidified it. What Hinata didn't know was that hiding by the gym where some friends. Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Yaku, Shibiyama, and Inoka from Nekoma; Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani; even Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Makki, and Mattsun; and lastly, Ushijima, Tendou, Shirabu and Semi. Suga had no clue how daichi convinced them all to come but he did. Then Suga contacted Hinata's mom if she could help and she made a cake and took it. Daichi had gotten everyone inside just as Tanaka yelled through the gym.</p><p>"Hinata's coming!! Get ready!!!"</p><p>"Ennoshita!!! Lights!!"</p><p>The lights shut off, seconds later Hinata walked into the dark gym, "Uhh. Guys??"</p><p>Ennoshita turned the lights back on, "Happy birthday Hinata!!" All of the players yelled. Hinata practically jumped out of skin. </p><p>"AHH! Oh my god! You guys!" Hinata's eyes filled with tears. </p><p>Daichi walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Happy birthday kiddo!"</p><p>Hinata smiled a smile that could rival the brightness of the sun, he looked around the gym, "Wait?!? Everyone's here!"</p><p>"Yoo-hoo! Hey Chibi-chan!"</p><p>"Hinata!!!!!"</p><p>"Hey Shouyou."</p><p>"Hello Hinata."</p><p>The players all gave him birthday wishes, Yamaguchi waved Hinata over to a table where a cake was set out. "You're mom made this and brought it here! We wanted to celebrate with you!"</p><p>Hinata wiped his eyes, "Thanks everyone, this is awesome." </p><p>Kageyama tapped him on the shoulders and awkwardly held his arms out, signaling Hinata that he was open for a hug. Hinata barreled into his friend. "Oof- Happy birthday Boke."</p><p>"Mmm thanks Kageyama."</p><p>Soon the hug turned into a massive group hug. Through all the commotion, Hinata was sure that he heard Suga say, "Being part of the team means you have to participate in group hugs Tsukishima."  This was the best birthday ever. </p><hr/><p>Tangerine: You guys are the best!</p><p>pretty setter: Glad you enjoyed it.</p><p>semisemi: tell your mom the cake was really good!</p><p>lamp post: Yeah! It was awesome!! </p><p>tangerine: Will do!</p><p>Dad: Happy birthday Hinata! </p><p>cat dad: Woo! happy birthday!</p><p>shittykawa: Happy birthday Chibi-chan</p><p>Iwa-chan: Happy birthday Hinata, have a nice one. </p><p>Traktor: Happy birthday. </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: happy birthday </p><p>chicken tendous: happy day of birth Hinata!!</p><p>scary mom: Happy birthday son</p><p>freckles: happy birthday!!</p><p>saltyshima: Happy birthday dumbass</p><p>bro #1: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!</p><p>bro #2: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!</p><p>Jesus: Happy birthday Hinata!!!</p><p>Tangerine" Best. Birthday. Ever</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUYS THAT's THREE CHAPTERS ON ONE DAY OHHH MY GOD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. no chapter just a dino planter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no chapter just dino planter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look...i need to plan so just...have this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitten: this really isn’t a chapter the author just wanted to let everyone know they bought a dinosaur plant holder with a little succulent</p><p>saltyshima: DINOSAUR?????</p><p>shittykawa: ooooo fun</p><p>Traktor: I heard plants mentioned.</p><p>Kitten: mmhm, they went out and bought plants and stuff and had to get it</p><p>owl father: i’d say that’s a good use of money</p><p>saltyshima: hold up hold up say that one more time, what they bought.</p><p>kitten: plants and a dino planter </p><p>saltyshima: OOOOOO TADASHI!!!</p><p>freckles: yeah babe? </p><p>saltyshima: can we go out and get that too?</p><p>freckles: oh yeah! sure! lemme get my stuff! </p><p>dad: hold fuck what happened to tsukishima? </p><p>freckles: oh well he really likes dinosaurs so he gets really excited when something has dinosaurs. </p><p>saltyshima: KENMA! </p><p>kitten: oh jesus what?</p><p>saltyshima: What dinosaur is it?????</p><p>kitten: Triceratops </p><p>saltyshima: f a n t a s t i c</p><p>cat dad: this is kinda scary </p><p>freckles: oh yeah this only happens every so often </p><p>scary mom: oh so tsukishima can be happy!! </p><p>saltyshima: I want one. </p><p>freckles: I’ll get you one babe.</p><p>saltyshima: y a y </p><p>kitten: alright carry on with your day readers </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. its VINE TIME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HOW MANY RANDOM VINES PLUS OTHERS CAN I THROW INTO THIS...LET'S SEE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>shittykawa: HOLD ON. HOLD ON. HOLD ON. </p><p>iwa-chan: You’re—</p><p>shittykawa: HOLD ON.</p><p>iwa-chan: It's my favorite movie</p><p>shittykawa: HER SISTER. WAS A WITCH. RIGHT?</p><p>shittykawa: And what was <em>her</em> sister? A PRINCESS</p><p>shittykawa: THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST, bro</p><p>Iwa-chan: I'm gonna stab him</p><p>shittykawa: You’re gonna sit there and you’re gonna tell me that I’m <em>wrong</em>? AM I WRONG?</p><p>shittykawa: SHE WORE A CROWN AND CAME DOWN IN A <em>BUBBLE</em>, DAWG.</p><p>shittykawa: Grow up! Grow up, bro.</p><p>Iwa-chan: Get educated, buddy!</p><p>dad: I- w h a t?</p><hr/><p>cat dad: country boy.. I LovE yOuuuuu</p><p>saltyshima: n o</p><hr/><p>kitten: *gestures to all of the fukurodani owls and karasuno crows* look at all those chickens</p><hr/><p>Traktor: I wanna be a cowboy baby.</p><p> </p><p>traktor: satori did i do it right?</p><p>chicken tendous: perfect babe, perfect </p><hr/><p>shittykawa: You should get the orange soda, it's amazing</p><p>iwa-chan: okay</p><p>iwa-chan: I'll have the strawberry soda</p><p>shittykawa: 😶😶😶😶</p><hr/><p>scary mom: *looking at some deer*</p><p>dad: ahCHOO</p><p>scary mom: Nice Daichi. </p><p>dad: I sneezed!</p><p>dad: Oh I'm not allowed to sneeze?</p><hr/><p>tangerine: I smell like beef</p><p>tangerine: I smell like b e e f</p><p>tangerine: I SMELL LIKE BEEF</p><hr/><p>cat dad: GUAC</p><p>cat dad: A</p><p>cat dad: MOLE</p><p>cat dad: GUAC GUAC</p><p>cat dad: AHMOLE</p><p>kitten: same us p l e a s e</p><hr/><p>cat dad: you know what? I'm about to say it</p><p>dad: say it</p><p>cat dad: I don't care you died</p><hr/><p>tangerine: *trying to get into the training camp* ahhHHHHhhHHHhhHHHHHh</p><hr/><p>freckles: I'm in me mum's car</p><p>freckles: broom broom</p><p>scary mom: get out me car</p><p>freckles: aww</p><p> </p><hr/><p>naruto: so is it any wonder people are afraid of technology?</p><p>discount ennoshita: TECHNOLOGY</p><p>parental until #3: ahHh~</p><hr/><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: *3am at the dorms* I DON'T GET NO SLEEP CUZ OF Y'ALL</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: Y'ALL NEVER GONNA SLEEP CUZ OF ME</p><hr/><p>the king: *points at hinata getting hit in the face with a volleyball* HE NEEDS SOME MILK</p><hr/><p>freckles: Tsukki! Is that a weed??</p><p>saltyshima: no this is a crayon</p><p>freckles: I'm calling the police!</p><p>dad: 911 what's your emergency?</p><hr/><p>shittykawa: Oh sorry didn't see you there!</p><p>shittykawa: I'm too busy</p><p>shittykawa: mmmmmMMM</p><p>shittykawa: blocking out the haters</p><p> </p><p>traktor: .....</p><p>traktor: you should've come to-</p><p>shittykawa: MOTHERFUCKER</p><p>traktor: i have fucked no mothers</p><p>shittykawa: BITCH</p><p>traktor: nor am I a female dog</p><hr/><p>tangerine: grape!</p><p>saltyshima: strawberry</p><p>freckles: watermelon</p><p>bro #1: CHICKEN STRIPPPPSSSSSS</p><hr/><p>owl father: back at it again at krispy kreme</p><p>owl father: *kicks down sign*</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: god dammit Bokuto-san</p><hr/><p>some random person: and they were roommates</p><p>shittykawa: oh my god they were roommates</p><hr/><p>pretty setter: aah</p><p>pretty setter: aaah</p><p>pretty setter: AAAAH</p><hr/><p>kitten: completely giving up</p><p>kitten: starring me</p><p>kitten: me</p><p>kitten: and introducing</p><p>kitten: me</p><hr/><p>owl father: don't tell your mother?</p><p>pretty setter: kiss one another?</p><p>owl father" DIE FOR EACHOTHER</p><p>pretty setter: *is shooketh*</p><hr/><p>traktor: release all of the sounds that are trapped in your mind</p><p>chicken tendous: AHHHHHHHH</p><hr/><p>tangerine: hi my names hinata and I have a volleyball game tomorrow</p><p>tangerine: well, I'm a middle blocker</p><p>tangerine: I got shoe game</p><hr/><p>shittykawa: oh hi thanks for checking in </p><p>shittykawa: I'm still piece of GARBAGE  </p><hr/><p>shittykawa: how do you know what's go for me?</p><p>traktor: THAT'S MY OPINION! </p><p>shittykawa:.....</p><hr/><p>bro #2: welcome to radio shACK</p><p>bro #2: aCk</p><p>bro #2: acK</p><p>bro #2: Ack</p><hr/><p>bro #1: ladies and gentleman</p><p>bro #1: welcome to</p><p>bro #1 T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TARRGEETTTTT</p><hr/><p>dad: WHEN WILL YOU LEARN</p><p>tangerine: ....</p><p>dad: WHEN WILL YOU LEARN</p><p>the king....</p><p>dad: that you actions haVE CONSEQUENCES!!!</p><hr/><p>tangerine: you just drop in and hit the WHAPOW</p><p>tangerine: and the BAW</p><p>tangerine: and BawahHAH</p><hr/><p>shittykawa: bring the beat in</p><p>turnip head: ANYTHING FOR YOU BEYONCE</p><hr/><p>bro #2: AHHHH</p><p>jesus: The power of christ compels you!!</p><p>bro #2: AHHHH</p><p>jesus: the power of christ compels you!!!</p><p>bro #2: AHHHHHHH</p><p>jesus: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!!!</p><p>bro #2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><hr/><p>all karasuno first years to daichi: You are my dad! You're my dad! Boogie woogie woogie!!</p><hr/><p>kitten: I have no soul. Have a nice day!</p><p>tired: I don't have one either</p><hr/><p>owl father: ah hehehehe ah ahahah </p><p>owl father: Kuroo!!!</p><hr/><p>owl father: road work ahead?</p><p>owl father: ah yeah! I sure hope it does</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: why am I in love with you?</p><hr/><p>kitten: when is the author gonna remember that's its 1:24am and they need to wake up at 7?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a lot of vines apparently</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. This is why we can't have nice things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did they play online uno? Yes. Did trash talking over text happen? Yes. Is everyone still friends? Maybe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!</strong>
</p><p>freckles: Kuroo Tetsuro you motherfuker, don't you dare +4 me you son of a bitch, I will go all the way to tokyo and take your goddamn knee caps and shove them down your throat you rooster headed bitch. you bitch ass mother fucker, Don't test me, I'll rock your shit</p><p>cat dad: oh shit, tsukki! Control your boyfriend</p><p>saltyshima: nah, I'd think it'd be funny</p><p>cat dad: -_-</p><p>kitten: I'm all for helping, that bitch skipped me two</p><p>dad: can't we just have one normal game night?</p><p>dad: PLEASE</p><p>scary mom: Daichi, you can't choose uno and NOT expect this to happen, also you go yamaguchi, rock his shit</p><p>pretty setter: just be lucky you're not in the same room with kou, he went into emo mode a couple minutes ago so I have that to deal with</p><p>owl father: T-T i hate this</p><p>pretty setter: Koutarou, it was one time. You're doing a lot better now. </p><p>owl father: o-o really</p><p>pretty setter: mmhm</p><p>owl father: ^-^</p><p>thing #1: AHAHAHA OMG MATTSUN IS ABOUT TO DIE</p><p>cat dad: he did that!!! That motherfucker!</p><p>Iwa-chan: I'm even going to bother to try to stop oikawa</p><p>shittykawa: THIS BITCH MATTSUN CHANGED THE COLOR TO RED, HE KNOWS I DON'T HAVE ANY. I"M GOING TO KILL HIM</p><p>Traktor: Perfect, everyone keep the cards red, then Oikawa will know how it feels to loose on and off the court</p><p>semisemi: oh s h i t</p><p>dad: I-holy- what the everloving F U C K</p><p>tangerine: that was cold</p><p>shittykawa: USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI I WILL DRIVE TO SHIRATORIZAWA AFTER I HAVE KILLED MATTSUN AND SERVE A VOLLEYBALL TO YOUR FACE</p><p>Traktor: You know, you wouldn't have to drive all they way here if you had just come to shiratorizawa</p><p>shittykawa: That's it</p><p>shittykawa: 2 people are going to be murdered today</p><p>scary mom: 3 if you count kuroo</p><p>cat dad: This is like the 20th time!!</p><p>demon senpai: and you deserve every single one</p><p>demon senpai: It was going to be 21 but I stopped myself</p><p>kitten: only because he's hanging out with lev and doesn't want to leave</p><p>demon senpai: KENMA </p><p>lamp post: ^-^</p><p>cat dad: just gonna ignore the fact that Yaku is <em>voluntarily </em>hanging out with lev and focus on the fact that a 5 foot 10 first year who as of right now I thought could do no harm, is about to to murder me</p><p>saltyshima: yeah, I'd be more worried about that</p><p>dad: and this all happened because I said we should play uno. </p><p>scary mom: at least that guy from jozenji isn't here, that'd be even more chaotic</p><p>owl father: oh you mean Terushima? Oh yeah, we played uno once with some of the captain and shit got real, REAL fast</p><p>dad: don't remind me</p><p>the king: who was he again?</p><p>tangerine: the guy with the piercing and the undercut, captain of jozenji</p><p>the king: ooo him</p><p>thing #2: OH SHIT WAIT OIKAWA PLZ DON'T ACTUALLY KILL ME</p><p>shittykawa: IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here take this, I have another chapter coming but it's short so it'll be out soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. absolutely not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no kuroo we don't care</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY THIS IS MY FAVORITE GODDAMN VIDEO I LOVE IT SO MUCH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>cat dad: hey...would you guys be there for me if i was going through something?</p><p>kitten: no</p><p>demon senpai: nope</p><p>kitten: absolutely not</p><p>owl father: AHAHAAA</p><p>pretty setter: I hope it sucks whatever you're going through</p><p>lamppost: w o w</p><p>owl father: "I hope it sucks" the fuckkkkkk</p><p>dad:I hope it emotionally scars you for the rest of your life</p><p>owl father: ahahahah</p><p>demon senpai: I hope you reach out to me so I can ignore you</p><p>cat dad: 0-0</p><p>owl father: AHAHAHA</p><p>scary mom: AHAHA OH MY GOD</p><p>saltyshima: I can't wait to go to your funeral knowing I could have changed that outcome</p><p>owl father: AHAHA OMG TSUKKI</p><p>cat dad: 0-0 g u y s</p><p>freckles: *w h e e z e*</p><p>owl father: I'm dying</p><p>dad: OOo-hohohho</p><p>cat dad: ooo gOD</p><p>pretty setter: ahha-ooooooh </p><p>cat dad: wHAt tHe hEll!!!!</p><p>iwa-zhan: shit got real, real quick</p><p>cat dad: I was just asking if you would be there for me</p><p>owl father: ahaha oh my god that was great</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. who broke it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i love parks and rec it'd be illegal if I didn't do this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>Pretty setter: alright... everyone get in here now</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: Who broke it?</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter:  I’m not mad, I just want to know.</p><p><br/><br/>Owl father: I did, I broke it</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter:  No, No you didn’t Kou. Kuroo?</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Don’t look at me, Look at Lev!</p><p> </p><p>lamp post: What? I didn’t break it!</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Huh, That’s weird. How’d you even know it was broken?</p><p> </p><p>lamp post: Because, It’s sitting right in front of us and it’s broken.</p><p><br/><br/>cat dad: Heh, Suspicious.</p><p><br/><br/>lamp post: No, It’s not.</p><p> </p><p>thing #2: I-if it matters, probably not. But, Oikawa was the last one to use it.</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: Liar! I don’t even drink that stuff!!</p><p> </p><p>thing #2: Oh really, then what were you doing by the coffee machine earlier?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that Mattsun!!!</p><p> </p><p>owl father: Okay let's not fight. I broke it. Let me pay for it Keiji.</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter:No! Who broke it!?</p><p> </p><p>lamp post: Akaashi-san...Yaku-san's been awfully quiet.</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: REALLY?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>arguing continues</em>
</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: I broke it. I burned my hand so I punched it. I predict 10 minutes from now they'll be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yee haw its shit posting time, will the next chapter be incorrect quotes??? m a y h a p s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. incorrect quotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ignore that we've all seen these and accept it as canon material</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god i love early morning shit posting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>Tangerine: Hey do you think I could fit 15 marshmallows into my mouth</p><p>saltyshima: you're a hazard to society</p><p>the king: and a coward, do twenty</p><hr/><p>the king: *opens a capri-sun* Guess I'll drink my sorrows away</p><hr/><p>demon senpai: I can't believe we're stuck in the room together</p><p>lamp post: *swallows key* truly unfortunate</p><hr/><p>chicken tendous: Hi!! welcome to applebee's! Would you like the apples or the bees? </p><p>shittykawa: B-bees?</p><p>chicken tendous: HE HAS SELECTED THE BEES</p><p>shittykawa: w-wait-</p><p>traktor: *walks in with a jar of bees*</p><p>shittykawa: WAIT-</p><hr/><p>tangerine: How do kuroo-san and bokuto-san get out of these messes?</p><p>pretty setter: They don't. The just make a bigger mess that cancels out the other mess. </p><hr/><p>cat dad: I love all my teammates</p><p>cat dad: Yaku, Kenma, Yamamoto and</p><p>cat dad: *checks smudged writing on hand* le- reif- leifu- REV</p><hr/><p>shittykawa: beauty is in the eye of who ever looks at me</p><hr/><p>kitten: I'm not doing to well</p><p>kitten: I have this headache that comes and goes</p><p>cat dad: Hey! Kenma!</p><p>kitten: ah there it is</p><hr/><p>freckles: I can't go stress is bad for the baby</p><p>salthyshima: what baby?</p><p>freckles: me</p><p>freckles: I'm the baby</p><hr/><p>jesus: why are your tongues purple</p><p>dad: we had slushies, I had a blue one</p><p>scary mom: I had a red one</p><p>jesus: oh</p><p>jesus: ..</p><p>jesus: OH</p><p>tangerine: They drank each others slushies???</p><hr/><p>semisemi: let me see what you have</p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: A KNIFE</p><p>semisemi: NO-</p><p>chicken tendous: ahah omg why does he have a knife</p><hr/><p>dad: hello people who do not live here</p><p>cat dad: hey</p><p>owl father: hi!</p><p>traktor: hello</p><p>shittykawa: hey!</p><p>dad: I gave you the key for emergencies!  </p><p>owl father: we were out of doritos!!!</p><hr/><p>thing 1: you're smiling, did something good happen?</p><p>iwa-chan: can't I just smile because I feel like it</p><p>thing 2: oikawa got hit with a volleyball in the face today</p><hr/><p>turnip head: treat spiders the way you want to be treated!!</p><p>tired: killed without hesitation</p><p>turnip head: ...kunimi no...we talked about this</p><hr/><p>owl father: from now own we will be using code names! you can address me as eagle one!</p><p>owl father: kuroo, codename, been there done that</p><p>owl father: keiji is currently doing that!</p><p>owl father: kenma is it happened once in a dream</p><p>owl father: ushiwaka is if I had to pick a captain</p><p>owl father: and daichi is</p><p>dad: ...</p><p>owl father: eagle 2!</p><p>dad: oh thank god</p><hr/><p>lamp post: Yaku-san, how tall are you?</p><p>demon senpai: height is a social construct</p><p>lamp post: so you're short got it</p><hr/><p>dad: Tsukishima! Open up!</p><p>saltyshima: as a child my brother-</p><p>scary mom: no he meant</p><p>freckles: shh, let him finish</p><hr/><p>lamp post: I'm useless</p><p>kitten: you're not useless</p><p>kitten: you can be used as a bad example</p><hr/><p>tangerine: can I have one more toss?</p><p>dad: what did suga say?</p><p>tangerine: he said no</p><p>dad: then why should I let you?</p><p>tangerine: cuz he's not the boss of you</p><p>dad: Its a trap its a trap</p><hr/><p>owl father: Keiji I'm cold</p><p>pretty setter: oh here take my jacket</p><p>shittykawa: Iwa-chan I'm cold</p><p>iwa-chan: well damn shittykawa I can't control the weather!</p><hr/><p>tangerine: Why is everyone so obsessed with top and bottom, I'd just be grateful to get a bunk bed!</p><p>freckles: </p><p>scary mom: </p><p>freckles: I'm gonna tell him</p><p>scary mom: don't you dare</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. anyways stan buzzfeed unsolved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>okay wow! 3 chapters in a row, we do love midnight rambles</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright! Hate to break it two you guys but this will be the last crack chapter because the next will be the start of the LevYaku arc, sorry to disappoint, but I'm thinking of merging the Kagehina and Asanoya arcs into one because I'm not great at writing them but there diffaitly going to be a little more comedy and smaller than the others! Sorry again!<br/>but enjoy this last little bit of crack before LevYaku!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>Kitten: We're here for the cult stuff! We saw the ad on craigslist!</p><p>cat dad: omg kenma nO</p><hr/><p>thing 1: You do what you gotta do and I do what I gotta do</p><p>thing 2: I'm just gonna be as crude as possible here...FUCK YOU GOAT MAN!</p><p>thing 1: holy shit man</p><p>thing 2: that good?</p><p>thing 1: I thought you were gonna build your way up</p><p>thing 2: no, just right out of the gate, why build up</p><hr/><p>Owl father: Goatman! I'm dancing on your bridge now!</p><p>cat dad: holy shit</p><p>owl father: You here that? You want me off this bridge now you're going to have to kill me. You have to throw me off this bridge your self. </p><p>cat dad: he did throw someone off the bridge once</p><p>owl father: Look at the way I dance on it, how I disrespect your bridge goatman!</p><p>cat dad: he's taking names now</p><p>owl father: huh? Goatman! I'm on your bridge!!</p><p>cat dad: He's sharpening his- hey look, stop putting me in your shit! I hate it when you do this!</p><p>owl father: Well tell him, tell him you're not part of this</p><p>cat dad: I'm not part of his little charade</p><p>owl father: you're taking to the goat man now</p><hr/><p>scary mom: daichi? why are you on the pentagram?</p><p>dad: rock n roll buckaroo</p><hr/><p>bro #2: Oh shit what up I'm taking some selfies with some demons yo</p><p>bro #2: hell yeah whaaaaa</p><p>bro #2: great, that'll be good</p><p>bro #2: gonna snap that</p><hr/><p>saltyshima: Demon?</p><p>tangerine: stop calling it that</p><p>saltyshima: demon?</p><p>tangerine: stop it! Stop talking to it!</p><p>saltyshima: No! I just want to talk to the demons!</p><hr/><p>dad: we met a pal named father <strike>thomas</strike> asahi and he told us not to talk to you but I think you guys are swell<strike></strike></p><hr/><p>shittykawa: If you like the guys staying here turn the light on, you're fucking crazy Iwa-chan</p><p>iwa-chan:if you don't like us</p><p>iwa-chan: turn it on</p><p>shittykawa: please don't turn on please don't- AHHHHHHHH</p><p>iwa-chan: AHAHAHA</p><p>shittykawa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh</p><p>shittykawa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>iwa-chan: AHAHAHAHA</p><p>shittykawa: WhaT thE F U C K!!!</p><p>iwa-chan: ooohhhh SHIT!</p><p>shittykawa: NOOOOooOOOOOooooOOOO</p><p>iwa-chan: *wheeze* ahaha</p><p>shittykawa: where's my holy water</p><p>iwa-chan: " where's my holy water" ahahaha</p><p>iwa-chan: If you actually don't like us</p><p>iwa-chan: please</p><p>iwa-chan: just turn it on</p><p>iwa-chan: I don't think- I don't think they have the power to turn it back on again frankly. I really think they don't, ahah, Oikawa.</p><p>iwa-chan: Oh ho ho!</p><p>shittykawa: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>shittykawa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>shittykawa: ArE yoU <em>FUCKING </em>KiDdInG mE</p><p>shittykawa: wHat ThE</p><p>iwa-chan: keep in mind we have to spend the night here</p><hr/><p>owl father: why don't you believe ghosts are real</p><p>pretty setter: I've never seen one</p><p>owl father: okay well there's a lot of things that you can't see that are real</p><p>pretty setter: what can't I see</p><p>owl father: you can't see gravity, that's real</p><p>pretty setter: yeah, I can drop an apple</p><p>owl father: <em>fuck</em></p><hr/><p>bro #2: If you wanna eat my heart, turn that light on</p><p>bro #2: If you wanna eat Asahi's heart!</p><p>jesus: Do-don't say that!</p><p>bro #2: Turn that light on</p><p>jesus: stop putting me in your shit</p><p>bro #2: our old pal Azumane Asahi</p><p>jesus: stop-</p><p>bro #2: we're a package deal</p><p>bro #2: Oh! The lights on Asahi! Look at the light!</p><p>jesus: *is the scared*</p><p>bro #2: we gottem!</p><p>jesus: <em>jesus crist</em></p><p>Scary mom: Turn it off for us please, for Asahi's sake</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay I had too much fun with this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. get out of my school you make me feel things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yee haw its time for the LevYaku arc baby</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ushijima may not look like it but that mf is a night owl who watches buzzfeed unsolved and plays minecraft at 3am and somehow still retains energy thank you for coming to my ted talk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pm between demon senpai and kitten</strong>
</p><p>yo kenma</p><p>I have a question</p><p>yaku its 3am what do you need</p><p>is "get out of my school you make me feel things" an </p><p>acceptable way to tell someone you like them</p><p>n o?</p><p>why do you need to know?</p><p>no reason</p><p>Yaku, you never like anyone, why would you be asking me this</p><p>Asking for a friend</p><p>Yaku, non of your friends need relationship advice</p><p>they can't even get a relationship</p><p>harsh</p><p>but still maybe you don't know them</p><p>Yaku, I think I know who this is about</p><p>no</p><p>no you don't</p><p>there's no way</p><p>Yaku Morisuke I see the way you look at him</p><p>I look at lot of people!!!</p><p>Not like you look at him</p><p>how do you know its guy??</p><p>just admit it</p><p>you like lev</p><p>mmmmmmmm</p><p>admit it</p><p>mmmmmmmm</p><p>Yaku I stg you're acting like a child and your older than me</p><p>do I have too</p><p>just say it </p><p>it helps I promise</p><p> if u just keep sitting one these feelings they're just gonna</p><p>bubble up inside you and hurt even more and if you deny </p><p>it, it's just going to cause a shit ton of regret and pain.</p><p>it's just scary, i've never felt this way towards a guy</p><p>come to think about it I've never felt this way towards </p><p>anyone</p><p>okay, acknowledging this is always scary</p><p>especially about something that's "weird" to </p><p>some people.</p><p>but what's pretty awesome is that oddly enough, all the</p><p>teams seem to have a ton LGBTQ people so I don't think</p><p>you're the only one who's been through this</p><p>damn kenma, you seem to know alot about this. </p><p>eh, comes from experience</p><p>really?</p><p>yeah, my stupid heart made me fall for someone</p><p>who's already a huge part of my life and that's fun</p><p>kuroo right?</p><p>mmhm</p><p>unfortunately</p><p>tall middle blockers am I right?</p><p>you are right</p><p>come to think about it, there's a lot of people who</p><p>like/are dating middle blockers</p><p>who?</p><p>well</p><p>You, me, Yamaguchi, Hanamaki, Ushijima</p><p>don't forget Kunimi</p><p>whom?</p><p>oh right you don't know him</p><p>wing spiker for aoba johsai</p><p>oh, I have slight knowledge about him</p><p>WAIT</p><p>kenma I have the best idea</p><p>please no, I don't need more group chats</p><p>oh come one it can't be that bad</p><p>plus, do it for me?</p><p>n o</p><p>should have saw that coming</p><p>well to bad I'm doing it anyways</p><p>w h y m e</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New Chat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Demon Senpai added Kitten, Freckles, Traktor, and 2 others</em>
</p><p>kitten: no why I hate this</p><p>
  <em>Demon senpai named the chat "Our love interest is a middle blocker support group"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Our love interest is a middle blocker support group</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>tired: w h a t</p><p>thing 1: Hello whores</p><p>freckles: Oh ha I was just thinking about this</p><p>tired: about what?</p><p>freckles: how there's a good-ish number of people who like/dating a middle blocker</p><p>Traktor: Oh so this is what this is</p><p>demon senpai: oh shit you guys are all up at 3am</p><p>demon senpai: I did not expect this</p><p>thing 1: I expected this from me, Kunimi, and Kenma</p><p>thing 1: but never in my life did I think that Yaku, Yamaguchi, and Ushijima would be up a 3am</p><p>thing 1: what are you guys doing anyways?</p><p>demon senpai: have a feelings crisis over a middle blocker</p><p>freckles: getting a snack</p><p>traktor: playing minecraft</p><p>thing 1: HOLD UP</p><p>thing 1: USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI</p><p>thing 1: <em>THE </em>USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI</p><p>thing 1: is playing minecraft at 3am</p><p>traktor: mmhm, this is very normal</p><p>kitten: you learn new things every day</p><p>demon senpai: how are you not tired</p><p>traktor: sleep is for the weak</p><p>thing 1: oh damn then</p><p>traktor: nah, I just happen to wake up at like 1 after going to sleep at what....9:30, and then stay up till 3 and then go back to sleep</p><p>freckles: wow, 3am ushijima is way different from day time ushijima</p><p>traktor: did you guys really think I'm like that all the time?</p><p>thing 1: Look when you have a captain who won't shut up about you and I only see you at matches so yeah</p><p>freckles: I've played you once and I was terrified</p><p>kitten: I've never met you</p><p>tired: same as hanamaki for me</p><p>demon senpai: Also never met you</p><p>traktor: oh shit yeah</p><p>thing 1: HE CURSES TOO?!?!</p><p>thing 1: WHO IS THIS MAN</p><p>traktor: everyone's different at 3am </p><p>freckles: He's not wrong</p><p>freckles: one time at 3am I made a powerpoint about the different smarties flavors</p><p>freckles: it was 30 slides long</p><p>freckles: I called tsukki and made him sit through the entire thing</p><p>demon senpai: okay okay okay back to the topic at hand</p><p>demon senpai: this is a gc for people who like/are dating a middle blockers</p><p>kitten: or in other words a gc that Yaku made because he's confused and gay for a middle blocker</p><p>demon senpai: kenma!</p><p>traktor: me my second year</p><p>thing 1: eyyy same</p><p>freckles: me my entire life</p><p>tired: me all through middle school</p><p>kitten: same here yamaguchi</p><p>demon senpai: oh boy, I now see how this could be a bad idea</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay I love night owl ushijima and yamaguchi, I can't wait for more of these 3am interactions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 3am is a great time to be awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>look i missed writing 1am crack and I can't not do this</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also I headcannon yamaguchi being the kid you'd least expect to sneak out to sneak out, he's done it before too, mainly to hang out with tuskki and stargaze but he has on occasion gotten three am soggy french fries</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Our love interest is a middle blocker support group</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>traktor: Just got diagnosed with cool guy syndrome</p><p>traktor: and now I take</p><p>tired: aDdEralL</p><p>traktor: thank you thank you</p><p>thing 1: I love 3am ushijima</p><p>freckles: no one gonna believe us</p><p>traktor: you are very much correct</p><p>thing 1: I love knowing this oikawa doesn't</p><p>traktor: how do you guys deal with him anyways, he seems like a bitch most of the time</p><p>tired: not most of the time</p><p>tired: all of the time</p><p>tired: I swear If i hear that bitch say" Iwa-chan" one more fucking time I will slit my throat and then come back from the dead and slit his</p><p>traktor: he wouldn't do that if he had come to shiratorizawa</p><p>traktor: just saying</p><p>demon senpai: I-</p><p>demon senpai: ohmygodthisisgreat</p><p>kitten: I've never met oikawa and I know he's a bitch</p><p>thing 1: oh hey Usjihima, permission to tell oikawa he should have gone to shiratorizawa whenever he annoys me</p><p>traktor: p l e a s e</p><p>kitten: best part of this, the only people who know about 3am ushijima is us, the readers and probably tendou </p><p>traktor:  mmhm, semi and satori are the only ones who know, think there both asleep tho</p><p>freckles: Oh wow, I would have totally thought tendou would be the on awake and you sleeping</p><p>traktor: oh no, he;'s out like alight the moment his head hits the pillow. it's only if he's had some sort of energy drink when he's up, and i'm pretty sure semi just sleeps away his sorrows </p><p>tired: fucking mood</p><p>tired: anyways</p><p>tired: anyone in myagi willing to hang out with me on a roof</p><p>freckles: bet</p><p>thing 1: hell yeah</p><p>demon senpai: I expected this from Hanamaki but never yamaguchi</p><p>freckles: there are many thing you don't know about me</p><p>tired: fantastic there's a old book store that's been closed down for a while that I've been to plenty of times</p><p>tired: great place to cry might I add</p><p>traktor: I'd go but can't risk getting expelled   </p><p>thing 1: oof we'll fill you guys in later </p><p>kitten: I love how that yamaguchi it totally willing to go hang out with people from a rival school</p><p>freckles: y'all want snacks? </p><p>tired: plz</p><p>thing 1: Imma steal you from suga and make you an honorary member of seijoh</p><p>freckles: oh nice, I'm part of three teams now aren't I</p><p>kitten: what three?</p><p>freckles: well I'm officially part of Karasuno</p><p>freckles: at pride ushijima became my 2nd volleyball dad and I became an honorary member of shiratorizawa</p><p>freckles: and now I'm part of seijoh apparently</p><p>thing 1: he is my new son, Mattsun and I are now fathers to both Kunimi and Yamaguchi</p><p>freckles: I now have 5 dads and a mom</p><p>freckles: talk about weird families</p><p>demon senpai: i'm just gonna accept the fact that most likely no relationship advice will be shared here and it' just gonna be chaos</p><p>traktor: oh don't worry, I'll have stuff to say when I wake up at a reasonable time </p><p>thing 1: ditto</p><p>freckles: can't guarantee but i'll help</p><p>tired: i'll just be in a corner wishing for the sweet release of death</p><p>kitten: first off mood</p><p>kitten: second off first thing tomorrow we help yaku phrase his confession better than just "Get out of my school you make me feel funny."</p><p>demon senpai: mkay</p><p>traktor: alright, have fun at your roof party or what ever I'm going to sleep</p><p>kitten: night, don't die</p><p>tired: no promises</p><p>thing 1: as his father I'll make sure he doesn't</p><p>tired: dammit</p><p>freckles: see you there</p><p>thing 1: hell yeah</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. yamaguchi is everyones kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically a short chapter about the rest of the groups reactions to yamaguchi sneaking out to go hang out with kunimi and hanamaki</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the levyaku arc will resume next morning if you know what I mean</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>3:27am</em>
</p><p>Thing 1: hanging.out.jpg (<em>The picture shows hanamaki, yamaguchi, and kunimi on the roof of the old bookstore. They're all sitting in lawn chairs that hanamaki brought, both Kunimi and Yamaguchi have a sprite in hand, Hanamaki as a redbull, over on the side you can see Kunimi holding a phone with ushijima on facetime. The caption reads "the 3am squad ft. my new son yamaguchi")</em></p><p>
  <em>7:08am</em>
</p><p>thing 2: Oh nice, I have a new kid</p><p>thing 1: yep</p><p>freckles: hello dad #4</p><p>thing 2: hello son #2</p><p>dad: yamaguchi, what where you doing at 3am???</p><p>freckles: hanging out??</p><p>freckles: did you not see the picture</p><p>dad: Is that....is that ushiwaka in the back on facetime</p><p>shittykawa: Makki you traitor</p><p>dad: also who do you mean dad #4???</p><p>freckles: oh yeah, well You're dad #1, Ennoshita is dad #2, Ushijima is dad #3, mattsun is dad #4, and makki is dad #5</p><p>dad: when did this happen??</p><p>freckles: this morning at 3am</p><p>scary mom: YAMAGUCHI TADASHI WHAT WHERE YOU DOING OUT AT 3AM???</p><p>freckles: I was with Kunimi and Hanamaki??</p><p>freckles: does no one read the texts????</p><p>tired: I doubt it</p><p>thing 1: btw, suga we made Yamaguchi a honorary member of seijoh </p><p>traktor: he's also a honorary member of shiratorizawa</p><p>freckles: hey yo kageyama</p><p>the king: what?</p><p>freckles: guess who's part of shiratorizawa now</p><p>the king: who.</p><p>freckles: me</p><p>the king: WHAT</p><p>freckles: and seijoh</p><p>tangerine: HOW</p><p>iwa-chan: he can stay, here daichi you guys take shittykawa we'll take yamaguchi</p><p>scary mom: motherfucker give me back my kid</p><p>freckles: I'm just everyone's kid now aren't I</p><p>shittykawa: mean iwa-chan!!!!</p><p>tangerine: How Yamaguchi!!!!</p><p>freckles: I have my ways</p><p>dad: should I be concerned</p><p>freckles: suga-san if it makes you feel better you're my only mom</p><p>scary mom: good. </p><p>saltyshima: oh did tadashi sneak out again</p><p>freckles: mmhm</p><p>scary mom: AGAIN</p><p>dad: I'm still trying to comprehend how, Kunimi, Yamaguchi, Hanamaki, AND ushiwaka hung out at 3am </p><p>thing 1: we've bonded now</p><p>traktor: mmhm</p><p>tired: yep</p><p>freckles: I'll bring candy next time</p><p>thing 1: hell yeah</p><p>thing 2: bet I'm coming next time</p><p>freckles: Nice, Kunimi we'll have a complete set of fathers with us</p><p>kunimi: good they're the only ones I can stand</p><p>shittykawa: Kunimi!! You wound me!! I thought you loved me!</p><p>kunimi: No, but I'm slowly leaning to think you <em>should </em>have gone shiratorizawa</p><p>thing 1: I- I'm so proud</p><p>shittykawa: I-</p><p>traktor: see Oikawa, he agrees with me</p><p>shittykawa: know what</p><p>shittykawa: fuck you guys</p><p>
  <em>Shittykawa left the chat</em>
</p><p>iwa-chan: oh no you don't</p><p>
  <em>Iwa-chan added Shittykawa to the chat</em>
</p><p>thing 2: I have the best kids</p><p>dad: welp, I now share custody of a child with a second year from team, a middle blocker and wing spiker from one of our rivals, and ushijima wakatoshi of all people</p><p>dad: f a n t a s t i c</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. wow hanamaki and yamaguchi can give pretty good advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanamaki actually has some good things to say yamaguchi's pretty good at this too</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yee haw take this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Our love interest is a middle blocker support group</b>
</p><p>thing 1: Alright Yaku, you made this chat because you need help right?</p><p> </p><p>Demon senpai: Oh right, yeah</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: alrighty let's do this. The tall russian one is the one right?</p><p> </p><p>kitten: yeah his name is lev</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Okay, so first things first thing, this may be a weird and scary time but you just have to get that out of the way first, and that may be hard but nothing's going to change, I may be a chaotic bisexual who's only personality traits are finger guns and sweater weather. but there was a time where I denied a lot of my feelings out of fear, just fear out being seen differently or getting rejected by the guy I liked. And that took a lot out of me. It may not look like it but this year was the first one where I really got to feel seen by my peers for who I am, and a plus is that I got a cute boyfriend that also plays volleyball. So getting over that it the most important thing. </p><p> </p><p>tired: wait really? </p><p> </p><p>thing 1: mmhm, I didn't fully come out until the summer before my 3rd year, Issei was the first person I told, and I was still too scared to ask him out even though I knew even if he rejected me we'd still be friends. </p><p> </p><p>kitten: Yaku you better be reading this</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: I am i am</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Thing 2, don't fear rejection, that's what'll eat at you the most, if you constantly fear the worst you can never see the best.</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: you hear me?</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: mmhm</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Alright now you need a good way to tell you have you feel</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: yep that's where I get tripped up</p><p> </p><p>freckles: You are the same guy who asked if "get out of my school you make me feel things"</p><p> </p><p>demon sepai: don't remind me yamaguchi</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: I'd say use a meme, but like I did that and so that'd make you unoriginal</p><p> </p><p>tired: or you know, don't tell him</p><p> </p><p>freckles: Kunimi, you wanna talk about anything?</p><p> </p><p>tired: no</p><p> </p><p>freckles: I'll take that yes, i'll text you later</p><p> </p><p>tired: ugh, fine, only because you're nice and I tolerate you</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: yay my kids are getting along</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: But think of something that comes from your heart, cheesy I know but the more heartfelt it is the better it it</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: mmm that's hard though, like what I am I supposed to say.</p><p> </p><p>tired: That you really like him and it's still kinda hard to understand yourself but you know one thing for sure, that you like him a lot and you'd like to see if you two would work together and go on a date with you</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: Wow Kunimi, that's pretty good</p><p> </p><p>tired: helps when you have so much time on your hands not confessing that you make up a shit ton of confessions that you'll never loose.</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: damn Kunimi where was that confession when I needed it I just asked Issei, and I quote, "will you be the fiona to my shrek" and called it a day</p><p> </p><p>freckles: Iconic we stan</p><p> </p><p>kitten: how did that go</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: fantastic actually </p><p> </p><p>tired: alright little lover boy go work on your confession</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: I am 5' 5" thank you very much</p><p> </p><p>tired: oh no so scary </p><p> </p><p>kitten: don't do this you want to live</p><p> </p><p>tired: do I tho?</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: okay before my child gets killed, Yaku go work on your confession, shoot me a text if you need help, Yamaguchi, try to talk to kunimi plz thank you</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: alrighty wish me luck</p><p> </p><p>freckles: mmkay father #5</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between Tired and Freckles</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hye Kunimi. Anything you wanna talk about?</p><p> </p><p>Other than the fear of rejection and abandonment?</p><p>nah</p><p> </p><p>it's is gonna sound really stupid</p><p>but do you wanna talk about why you fell like that?</p><p> </p><p>I really don't want to but i've had so many people</p><p>telling me suppression is is horrible and I should </p><p>stop so I guess I will.</p><p>Mind you tell anyone about this, ESPECIALLY to kindaichi</p><p>I'll kill you.</p><p> </p><p>got it</p><p>does anyone know?</p><p> </p><p>welp the people on the best friend chat and the one with</p><p>yaku.</p><p> </p><p>okay</p><p>go for it</p><p> </p><p>Alright I can't believe I'm doing this but here we go</p><p> </p><p>I've like Kindaichi since I met him in middle school, </p><p>and like pretty much everyone else I played it off as</p><p>friendship, until everything got to much to handle.</p><p>so I turned to suppression my feeling and that. Burying my feelings</p><p>and all that shit. And I want to confesse but I'm to scared</p><p>that I'll get rejected or he'll think as me as weird and leave</p><p>I also have the constant fear of not being enough for him</p><p>i don't like putting effort very much and I feel like that'll</p><p>mean I won't be good enough for him. and it sucks</p><p>so I make self deprecating jokes to cover it up</p><p> </p><p>so yeah</p><p>that's it I guess</p><p> </p><p>Wow Kunimi, firstly, I really appreciate you telling me</p><p>that. That's really brave of you, and you should never </p><p>worry about being enough for someone you love, I had</p><p>to deal with that a lot with tsukki and all that, you'll always</p><p>be enough for the person who loves you.</p><p> </p><p>but what if he doesn't</p><p> </p><p>then you and I can hang out together and I'll plan a murder</p><p> </p><p>oh my god yamaguchi no</p><p> </p><p>just saying, I got your back okay?</p><p>ANd think about telling him alright, it doesn't have to be soon</p><p>but just think about it okay? </p><p> </p><p>Okay, no promises, but I'll think about it</p><p> </p><p>good!</p><p> </p><p>thanks for listening, I guess, feels good</p><p>to get this off my chest</p><p> </p><p>glad to know you can trust me</p><p>oh yeah also, kit kats or smarties for the next 3am meet up</p><p> </p><p>ha, smarties</p><p>I'd love to see that presentation about the flavors</p><p> </p><p>you can count on it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I def wanna write a 3am meet up ft. ushijima actually there (so like just pretend that the shiratorizawa kids get to go home for like a long week end sometimes okay? okay?)<br/>(also unrelated but share your address gives me such bokuaka vibes, like bokuto singing it to akaashi. alright thanks for coming to my ted talk.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Look, nice confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See Yaku is a responsible person who can do good confessions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there we go, a nice short and sweet confession</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Our Love interest is a middle blocker support group</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Demon senpai: Alright, Imma do it.</p><p> </p><p>freckles: wait really???</p><p> </p><p>kitten: good luck</p><p> </p><p>Traktor: Good luck too.</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: ayyy you got this Yaku!</p><p> </p><p>tired: go for it I guess</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between Demon senpai and lamp post</strong>
</p><p>Hey Lev, can we talk?</p><p> </p><p>Oh what's up Yaku-san!</p><p> </p><p>Alright, so I had this whole thing planned out</p><p>and I was stumped for hours on what to say,</p><p>I had a whole plan but I think I'd just be </p><p>easier if I just said it.  </p><p> </p><p>say what</p><p>I like you</p><p> </p><p>oh cool</p><p>wait</p><p>WAIT</p><p>YOU'RE SERIOUS?!?!</p><p> </p><p>yep</p><p> </p><p>ARE WE TALKING LIKE LIKE OR JUST LIKE</p><p> </p><p>like like </p><p> </p><p>omgomgomgomgomgomgomg</p><p> </p><p>lev? </p><p>you good?</p><p> </p><p>I'M FANTASTIC</p><p>you are?</p><p>wait, does this mean what I think it does</p><p> </p><p>YES YES YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES</p><p> </p><p>holy fuck</p><p> </p><p>ahaha omg</p><p>I'm giggling like a dork</p><p>you're my dork now</p><p> </p><p>ahhhhh I ammmmmmmm</p><p>I'm happy</p><p> </p><p>so am I lev, so am I</p><p> </p><p>I CALL TAKING YOU OUT FIRST</p><p> </p><p>Wait, I confessed first so I get the honor of doing the </p><p>first date</p><p> </p><p>I already called it tho</p><p> </p><p>lev, that means nothing</p><p> </p><p>To late, I'm planing while we speak</p><p> </p><p>wait no </p><p>lemme do it</p><p>to slow!</p><p>now are you free this weekend from 12-4?</p><p>you little shit </p><p>yes yes I am</p><p>great! Cuz we're going to the zoo!</p><p> </p><p>can we see the lions???</p><p> </p><p>mmhm!</p><p> </p><p>Okay,</p><p>I redact my previous statement please plan all dates</p><p> </p><p>that implies more dates</p><p> </p><p>yes it does</p><p>I'm <em>your </em>boyfriend now aren't I?</p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p>wait! Do I get permission to call you Morisuke?</p><p>I guess so</p><p> </p><p>alright Mori!</p><p> </p><p>wait no-</p><p> </p><p>to late!!!<br/><br/></p><p>ugh, be lucky I love you!</p><p> </p><p>awwww I love you too</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Our Love interest is a middle blocker support group</b>
</p><p>Demon senpai: That went...surprisingly well </p><p> </p><p>freckles: yayayay!!!!</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: nice!!!</p><p> </p><p>kitten: wow, that was fast</p><p> </p><p>Traktor: I agree with Kenma, that was fast</p><p> </p><p>tired: oh nice job</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: we're going to the zoo this weekend</p><p> </p><p>freckles: ayyyy! Have fun!!!</p><p> </p><p>Demon senpai: now heres our next plan of attack, get Kunimi and Kenma men</p><p> </p><p>freckles: Oh yeah! I forgot something! I know one more person we can add!</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: the more the memeier</p><p> </p><p>freckles: alrighty</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Freckles added The king to the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tired: oh FUCK HIM?</p><p> </p><p>The king: what is is? YOU</p><p> </p><p>tired: Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>the king: Kunimi.</p><p> </p><p>freckles: Hanamaki!</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Yamaguchi!</p><p> </p><p>Traktor: Yaku.</p><p> </p><p>Demon senpai: Ushijima</p><p> </p><p>the king: Ushijima???</p><p> </p><p>traktor: Hello. </p><p> </p><p>kitten: oh boy</p><p> </p><p>tired: oh boy is right</p><p> </p><p>freckles: I sense tension</p><p> </p><p>tired: Yamaguchi, you are a FANTASTIC person but why of all people him?</p><p> </p><p>freckles: cuz he likes a middle blocker</p><p> </p><p>the king: I do not!</p><p> </p><p>freckles: two words</p><p> </p><p>freckles: Hinata Shouyou</p><p> </p><p>the king: fuck you</p><p> </p><p>freckles: I know things</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Alrighty! New plan!</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Lets get Kenma, Kunimi, and Kageyama all boyfriends!<br/><br/></p><p>Traktor: Okay.</p><p> </p><p>Demon senpai: Let's</p><p> </p><p>freckles: Yay!</p><p> </p><p>kitten: no why n o</p><p> </p><p>tired: mmmmm f i n e</p><p> </p><p>the king: I'm confused but, o k a y?</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Just wait till 3am you'll be even more confused</p><p> </p><p>traktor: Was that directed at me? Because I feel like it was. </p><p> </p><p>thing 1: it was</p><p> </p><p>the king: wait why?</p><p> </p><p>thing 1; You'll see</p><p> </p><p>freckles: You be you will, oh kags you free this weekend at 3am</p><p> </p><p>the king: yes why?</p><p> </p><p>freckles: You'll see. </p><p> </p><p>freckles: Everyone ready for a 3am roof party this weekend, cuz its gonna be awesome. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOO WE'RE GONNA HAVE A 3AM ROOF PARTY ITS GONNA BE GREAT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 3am roof party!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weekend has finally arrived, and we know what that means...3AM ROOF PARTY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also bitches lets get this party started</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Our love interest is a middle blocker support group</b>
</p><p>Kitten: Hey, Yaku and I are on our way, we left at 12ish, cuz it takes us like 3 hours to get here, we're taking turns driving, just letting you guys know</p><p> </p><p>freckles: cool cool, Kageyama, meet me outside my house in 30 minutes okay?</p><p> </p><p>the king: mmhm</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Ushijima, Kunimi, meet you guys at my house?</p><p> </p><p>traktor: sure thing</p><p> </p><p>tired: got it</p><p> </p><p>freckles: I have a portable hotspot just saying, I'm bringing my laptop so I can show you guys the smarties presentation</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: I'm so glad that this worked out on a weekend where Ushijima could actually go</p><p> </p><p>traktor: same here</p><p> </p><p>Freckles: Ay! Kenma! Yaku! My parents are away on a business trip so if you guys wanna stay overnight so you don't have to drive again</p><p> </p><p>kitten: sure I guess, we actually had to talk to our parents, I have no clue how they let us go tho, but still best parents ever</p><p> </p><p>kitten: Yaku wants to add that I have surprisingly chill parents and that's the only reason his let him go</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: we got everything? </p><p> </p><p>freckles: yep!</p><p> </p><p>tired: mmhm</p><p> </p><p>traktor: uh huh</p><p> </p><p>the king: yes. </p><p> </p><p>thing 1: alright! See you guys soon!<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi walked out his door to find Kageyama standing outside with a jacket and backpack on. "Ay! Kags! Ready to go!" The setter nodded and the two set off in the direction of the old book store. Kageyama was fiddling with the zippers on his jacket, clearly something was bothering him. </p><p>"Is this your first time sneaking out?"</p><p>Kageyama snapped to attention, "Oh uh, yeah."</p><p>Yamaguchi laughed, "Don't worry to much! You go on runs in the morning right?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Well we won't be out long, but you could always use that as an excuse, but don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get caught."</p><p>"You seem to know how to do this." Kageyama mentioned.  </p><p>Yamaguchi, indeed, know how to do this. For a while now Yamaguchi would sneak out to clear his head or just to go on a walk, also taking a bit of money with him incase he got hungry, and it was just his luck that his parents were out so he could help anyone who needed it. "Yeah, I've done this before. Last time it was just Kunimi, Hanamaki and I. Ushijima was on face time but I'm glad he'll be here this time."</p><p>"How are you friends with almost all of rivals?"</p><p>"Oh! Well," Yamaguchi gave a dry laugh, "Truth be told I don't really know! Pride happened and I got adopted by Shiratorizawa, and then the middle blocker support group was made and now Hanamaki and Matsukawa adopted me. And then there's Daichi and Suga, I'm getting more parenting done in one day than I have my whole life!"</p><p>The two continued on there way, talking about life and volleyball. Kageyama learned that Yamaguchi really like soggy french fries, in turn Yamaguchi learned that Kageyama as a suspicion that animals don't like him. The conversation continued until Yamaguchi spotted Hanamaki walking with Ushijima, Matsukawa and Kunimi. </p><p>"Parental units!!" Yamaguchi yelled at the other group. </p><p>Hanamaki was the first to notice them, and walked over, "Child!"</p><p>"Oh hey Yamaguchi." Ushijima joined them. </p><p>"Hi dad #3."</p><p>Matsukawa had dragged Kunimi over, "C'mon, it's not <em>that</em> bad."</p><p>Yamaguchi didn't quiet hear what Kunimi said but assumed it was about Kageyama, considering the two didn't have a great past. </p><p>"Alright!" Matsukawa clapped, "We're meeting Kenma and Yaku at the place, so let's get a move on."</p><p>The group made there way to the book store. Arriving they say a small white car parked outside, Kenma was sitting on the hood of the car, flashing lights came from his PSP. Yaku was leaning against the car looking at his phone. He gave his Kouhai and tap on the shoulder and directed his attention to the other high schoolers arriving. Everyone exchanged greeting and Kunimi lead the group behind the old store to the ladder he used to get up the last time. One by one the boys climbed up and on to the roof. Once everyone was up they began to set stuff up. Ushijima had brought snacks and sodas, Hanamaki and Matsukawa brought a picnic blanket and a speaker. Kageyama and Yamaguchi brought candy and the wifi hotspot, and lastly Yaku and Kenma brought a projector that they set up to show up on the wall of the biled next to the book store. Lucky for the boys, no one could hear them because there was about a one mile to two mile radius of no one. </p><p>Time passed as the boy laughed and had fun, Yamaguchi showed his presentation and then he and Ushijima had a "professional" debate one what was superior, smarties or Sweet tarts. The winner was never decide but it left the group in tears from laughing so hard. Everyone was having there own little conversations until Ushijima spoke. </p><p>"What do you think would happen if you microwaved fire?"</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Matsukawa laughed. </p><p>"No, no babe, he's got a point." Hanamaki was now invested. </p><p>"See, like would it just get hotter?" Ushijima was completely serious about this. </p><p>Yamaguchi tired to think it out, "Well, if you put things in a microwave to make them hotter, would It makes the flames bigger?"</p><p>"It couldn't....could it?" Kageyama was now in on the conversation, "But like how would you get fire in the microwave?"</p><p>"A match duh," Kunimi spoke like it was comme knowledge.</p><p>"Okay okay but," Kageyama continued speaking, "Once the match is burned up, would the fire spread?"</p><p>Yaku sighed, "Okay look normally I would condone this behavior, but know I really want to know."</p><p>"I'm tempted to try it but I don't want to burn my parents hours down or the Shiratorizawa dorms down."</p><p>Kenma looked up from his phone, "I looked it up, said it would turn into some plasma like thing and extinguish itself. I really don't get it. Kuroo would probably understand it."</p><p>"Oh ho ho, talking about Kuroo?" Ushijima teased. </p><p>"I swear to god I will murder you all, I'm not!"</p><p>Kageyama had a look of confusion on his face, "I'm going to ignore the fact that Ushijima teased Kenma and look at the fact that Kenma just said he wasn't talking about Kuroo-san, <em>right </em>after he talked about Kuroo-san."</p><p>"Oh Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama, you're very late to this party." Hanamaki interrupted, "Our dear Kenma has a crush on Kuroo. I mean the purpose of this group is to help people who are in love with middle blockers. Right now we're working on Kunimi and Kindaichi and Kenma and Kuroo. Now we've added you and Hinata!"</p><p>"Woah woah woah," Kageyama turned to Kunimi who was glaring at Hanamaki, "You like Kindaichi? Why him?"</p><p>"Why Hinata?" Kunimi shot back. </p><p>"Touche" Kageyama grumbled. </p><p>"I'd like to know." Ushijima spoke once again, he was a lot more talkative at three am. "Why do you like shorty so much?"</p><p>"Okay first off his names Hinata and second off I really don't know why. There just something about him, like I could do pretty much anything with him by my side."</p><p>"And you thing he's cute!" Yamaguchi interjected.</p><p>"Yamaguchi!!!"</p><p>"What? You told me yourself on our way over here."</p><p>The group laughed and poked fun at Kageyama for a bit. The rest of the time was spent watching vine and tik tok compitalons (which included Ushijima and Hanamaki quoting the entire first part of the bee movie while Matsukawa filmed them, crying from laughter.), talking about crushes, sharing some tips about volleyball, and drinking and eating way to much candy and soda. it was now around 6 and people had to start getting home. Matsukawa, Kunimi, Ushijima, and Hanamaki headed out and Yaku, Yamaguchi, Kenma, and Kageyama all took the car. They dropped Kageyama at his house and went to Yamaguchi's where Yaku and Kenma would be staying the day. The Karasuno first year directed them to his house and the three got our of the car and went inside. </p><p>"Alright. There's one guest bedroom so one of you can have that and the other can take my room. I'll be on the couch if you guys need me." Yamaguchi explained, "The guest bedroom is upstairs and it'll be the door the right of the table with the mirror on it, my bed room is down that hallway and to the right."</p><p>"Thanks Yamaguchi. This is really nice of you." Yaku thanking the first year. </p><p>"Oh no problem! You guys might wanna get some sleep because you guys have been up for a while and I don't blame you if you sleep till like one."</p><p>"I will gladly sleep all day." Kenma commented. </p><p>The three parted ways and went to sleep though the morning. </p><p>The 3am roof party was a success. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yee haw<br/>there you go, I love this group<br/>have a good day!<br/>(also shameless fic plug, if you want a slightly angsty MatsuHana fic go check out Hanamaki? More like Hanahaki on my page!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. we all love a shitty pick up line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shitty pick up lines are the best</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALRIGHT! I need a new arc! But I have no clue who to do next, I kinda wanna do Iwaoi but that the same time there's still Kinkuni, Kagehina, Asanoya, and Kuroken and I'm just like..mkay I haven't shown Oikawa for a hot bit, but like at the same time he hasn't been here for a bit and idk what to do, SO LIKE DO YOU GUYS WANT IWAOI NEXT OR NO?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>Cat dad: PICK UP LINE TIME!</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Use any pick up line on your s/o (or anyone really!) and see what happens!</p><p> </p><p>Owl father: Hey hey hey! Keiji!</p><p> </p><p>Owl father: I'll OWL-ways love you!</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: Did..did you use an owl pun as a pick up line</p><p> </p><p>owl father: :)</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: Ah yes, I'd like this one right here. How long? Forever I think.</p><p> </p><p>owl father: awwww Keiji!!!! </p><p> </p><p>scary mom: Hey dai!</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: If I was a gardener, I'd put our tulips together!</p><p> </p><p>dad: babe....&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: IWA CHAN IF I WAS GARDENER YOU'D BE MY HOE</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: What the fuck</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Hey Mattsun. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? </p><p> </p><p>thing 2: Nah, but I did scrap my knee crawling out of hell</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Oh, well that explains why you're so hot</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: You smooth fucker</p><p> </p><p>Freckles: Hey Tsukki! Are you a parking ticket, cuz you got fine written all over you</p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: I-oh-u h</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: I think you broke him</p><p> </p><p>freckles: :)</p><p> </p><p>lamp post: Yaku! Do you believe in love at first sight—or should I walk by again?</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: That was so bad lev</p><p> </p><p>lamp post: I'd like to see you do better!</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: They say nothing lasts forever—so would you be my nothing?</p><p> </p><p>lamp post: d a m m i t</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Lev that wasn't even that good, you just have a bad sense in pick up lines</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: Okay then, why don't you show us how it's done then oh Mr. High and mighty?</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Gladly</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Kenma!</p><p> </p><p>kitten: what?</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Mario is red, Sonic is blue. Why don't you hit select and be my player two?</p><p> </p><p>kitten: I- </p><p> </p><p>kitten: Kuroo what?</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Aww come on kitten!</p><p> </p><p>kitten: Did you just hit on me?</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: No! Yes! Maaaybe? </p><p> </p><p>kitten: that's not a helpful answer!</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Yaku said to show what a good pick up line was! And I only know video game related ones!<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>kitten: why?</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: NO REASON</p><p> </p><p>owl father: Oh I know why ;)</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: NO YOU DON'T</p><p> </p><p>kitten: o k a y? I'm going to go back a play video games if no one minds</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: OKAY YOU GO DO THAT! GREAT! HAVE A GREAT TIME KENMA</p><p> </p><p>kitten: alright?</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: I can't believe I'm doing this but here I go</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: Oikawa?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: mmhm?</p><p> </p><p>Iwa chan: I bet you have a good serve because you served an ace through my heart</p><p> </p><p>owl father: He wins</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: hands down</p><p> </p><p>dad: Clever and volleyball related? That wins</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: smooth</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: damn so Iwaizumi can be good at flirting</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: think you broke oikawa</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I AM VERY FINE THANK YOU! TOTALLY FINE! NOTHING'S WRONG!</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: Yeah you broke him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw I hc Tsukki and Oikawa to get really flustered when ever there s/o would use a pick up line</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Oh yes we ToTallY believe you Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes Oikawa we all believe you when you say you don't like anyone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright so we're gonna go Iwaoi and the continue with the aoba johsai streak with Kinkuni and the do Kuroken! Those are the next coupe arcs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Captains Chat</b>
</p><p>Owl father: OIKAWA! Do you like anyone?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: whaaaaaaat? noooooooo</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: are you sureeeee~ ;)</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: YES</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I also stand with Kuroo and Bokuto, do you REALLY not like anyone???</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: YES! I don't like anyone! Why, why would I like anyone? Ha ha</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: mmmmmmm if you say so</p><p> </p><p>dad: I call bullshit</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: what!!!</p><p> </p><p>dad: Oikawa Tooru, I am on a group chat with you called Sad and gay for our BF (Best Friend)</p><p> </p><p>dad: Kuroo you're there too</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: OH RIGHT I AM</p><p> </p><p>owl father: WAIT...so that means he likes his best friend right...his best friend is...</p><p> </p><p>owl father: OOOOO</p><p> </p><p>owl father: IWAIZUMI</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: UGH FINE</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I like Iwa-chan!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: That explains you getting all flustered when he used his pick up line.</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: Yeah! He's dose stuff like that and I don't know if he's serious or not</p><p> </p><p>owl father: ooooooh, that must suck</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: And to make matters worse I know he's bi but like I don't think he likes me! </p><p> </p><p>owl father: just saying....in our past experiences...the person who we think doesn't like us turns out to like us. </p><p> </p><p>dad: Bokuto's right, I think you have a pretty good shot</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Yeah! I've seen you guys play and you seem to have a really good chemistry! Iwaizumi may not act like it but he clearly cares about you...even if it is aggressive</p><p> </p><p>traktor: Even in middle school you guys always seemed to click, you can't think of one of you without the other</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: really?</p><p> </p><p>dad: Yeah! Oikawa, you probably a good chance, and even if he didn't like you I'd bet you'd stay friends</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: Oh wow...I actually didn't expect you guys to like, ya know, reassure me </p><p> </p><p>owl father: aww come on! Just because we're all on opposing teams doesn't mean who can't all help a friend in need!!</p><p> </p><p>dad: plus who else would we talk to about the latest sci fi movie or alien conspiracy theory </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: also hair tips, you have very nice hair</p><p> </p><p>traktor: The captains have to stick together</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: You bug me almost every time i see you</p><p> </p><p>traktor: still stand by that, but your also a good captain and player and I respect that</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: oh, thanks.</p><p> </p><p>traktor: You're welcome</p><p> </p><p>owl father: NOW LET'S GET OIKAWA A MAN</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: WOOO!</p><p> </p><p>dad: time to play matchmaker again</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I'll help you guys too</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: alrighy, let's do this</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daichi really said "I call bullshit" </p><p>also can you tell I'm soft for captain friendships</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. quiz time!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alrighty!!! I trust you guys enough to not cheat and look back through, so yeah! Let's get started! Answer the questions in the comments!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Who knew that Daichi and Suga were dating before everyone else?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2. Who did Suga give a ride too?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3. What did Oikawa threaten to do to Ushijima when he saw him again?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4. Who was the creator of this chaos?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5. Who found Hinata? Bonus points if you can name where he got stuck.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6. Where was Kuroo's funeral held?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7.What message did Bokuto send then delete?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8. Who made up all the ship names?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>9. What is Oikawa's nickname for Kenma?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10. What was the auto correct incident!!!</b>
  <b></b>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11. Who dared Kuroo to drink red bull and monster?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12. What was Oikawa's dare? (The one he got)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>13. What song did Bokuto confess with?</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>14. What did Shirabu plan to do after hearing about the failed confession?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>15. What did Bokuto think when he saw Shirabu and Semi arguing?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>16. What did AKaashi do when Bokuto asked him to be his boyfriend?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>17. What did Ushijima do to piss off homophobes?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>18. Who are all of Yamaguchi's parents?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>19. What did Mattsun and Makki wear to pride?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>20. Who broke the 4th wall first?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>21. How much money did Tendou win from the bet about Semi and Shirabu?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>22. Why did Oikawa help semi?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>23. Who knew about semi and shirabu liked each other besides Akaashi?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>24. What is semi's version of "flirting?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>25. Why did Semi send Shirabu home early?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>26. WHAT HAPPEND AT THE TEAM BONDING??? (Bonus points for naming what happend at the Karasuno bonding)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>27. What did Semi tell shirabu when he said he could keep the clothes?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>28. How did Semi and Shirabu plan to ask each other out?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>29. WHat did Hinata dare Tsukki to do??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30. Who is on Yamaguchis chat and who is on Tsukki's chat?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>31. Who will be a forever mood?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>32. WHy did Bokuto punch Akaashi in the stomach?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>33. Who did Mattsun and Makki catch making out in the storage closet? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>34. Tsukishima Kei is not a what?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>35. What was Hinata's birthday surprise? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>36. Who broke it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>37. Who was up at 3am playing minecraft?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>38. Who was at the roof party?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and lastly</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>39. Who is the biggest Himbo?</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I did not expect there to be so many! Good luck!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Answers!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alrighy!! You guys did pretty well! Here are the answers!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Who knew that Daichi and Suga were dating before everyone else?</strong>
</p><p>Ennoshita! (And all the captains!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2. Who did Suga give a ride too?</strong>
</p><p>Yamaguchi and Tsukki!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3. What did Oikawa threaten to do to Ushijima when he saw him again?</b>
</p><p>Serve a volleyball into his face! </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4. Who was the creator of this chaos?</b>
</p><p>Hinata!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5. Who found Hinata? Bonus points if you can name where he got stuck.</b>
</p><p>Goshiki and Semi! He was in a tree!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6. Where was Kuroo's funeral held?</b>
</p><p>By the Nekoma gym!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7.What message did Bokuto send then delete?</b>
</p><p>"He's so fucking pretty it's unfair!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8. Who made up all the ship names?</b>
</p><p>Oikawa! (hes a HARDCORE shipper)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>9. What is Oikawa's nickname for Kenma?</b>
</p><p>pudding-chan!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10. What was the auto correct incident!!!</b>
  <b></b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Hinata's phone autocorrect toss to me to you're a bitch!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11. Who dared Kuroo to drink red bull and monster?</b>
</p><p>Yaku! </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12. What was Oikawa's dare? (The one he got)</b>
</p><p>Kiss the person next to him (it was Iwa-chan)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>13. What song did Bokuto confess with?</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Talk to much by COIN!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>14. What did Shirabu plan to do after hearing about the failed confession?</b>
</p><p>murder an owl</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>15. What did Bokuto think when he saw Shirabu and Semi arguing?</b>
</p><p>that our lovely shiratorizawa setters were dating</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>16. What did AKaashi do when Bokuto asked him to be his boyfriend?</b>
</p><p>yell into a pillow</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>17. What did Ushijima do to piss off homophobes?</b>
</p><p>kiss tendou and flip them off</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>18. Who are all of Yamaguchi's parents?</b>
</p><p>Daichi, Ennoshita, Mattsun, Makki, Ushijima, and Suga!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>19. What did Mattsun and Makki wear to pride?</b>
</p><p>Heels motherfukers</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>20. Who broke the 4th wall first?</b>
</p><p>Kenma!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>21. How much money did Tendou win from the bet about Semi and Shirabu?</b>
</p><p>50,000 yen! ($500)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>22. Why did Oikawa help semi?</b>
</p><p>he was part of the pps</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>23. Who knew about semi and shirabu liked each other besides Akaashi?</b>
</p><p>Suga!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>24. What is semi's version of "flirting?"</b>
</p><p>Insults/telling shirabu he needed a new haircut</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>25. Why did Semi send Shirabu home early?</b>
</p><p>Shirabu got hit with a volleyball and blacked out</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>26. WHAT HAPPEND AT THE TEAM BONDING??? (Bonus points for naming what happend at the Karasuno bonding)</b>
</p><p>a food fight that led shirabu to have to wear semi's clothes (at Karasuno, making slime at daichis house and they made a MESS)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>27. What did Semi tell shirabu when he said he could keep the clothes?</b>
</p><p>"Keep em, it suits you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>28. How did Semi and Shirabu plan to ask each other out?</b>
</p><p>letters, straight out of some shoujo manga </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>29. WHat did Hinata dare Tsukki to do??</b>
</p><p>kiss yamaguchi!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30. Who is on Yamaguchis chat and who is on Tsukki's chat?</b>
</p><p>Yams: Suga, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Kenma, Hinata</p><p>Tsukki: Daichi, Oikawa, Kindaichi, Kuroo, Kageyama</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>31. Who will be a forever mood?</b>
</p><p>multiple answers but mine is Kunimi!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>32. WHy did Bokuto punch Akaashi in the stomach?</b>
</p><p>He thought Akaashi was a ghost!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>33. Who did Mattsun and Makki catch making out in the storage closet? </b>
</p><p>Kiyotani and Yahaba! (stan them)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>34. Tsukishima Kei is not a what?</b>
</p><p>NOT A COWARD</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>35. What was Hinata's birthday surprise? </b>
</p><p>everyone came to surprise him!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>36. Who broke it?</b>
</p><p>akaashi, he got mad and punched it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>37. Who was up at 3am playing minecraft?</b>
</p><p>Ushijima!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>38. Who was at the roof party?</b>
</p><p>1st: Makki, Yams, Kunimi + Ushijima on FT!</p><p>2nd: Mattsun, Makki, Yams, Kunimi, Ushijima, and Kags!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and lastly</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>39. Who is the biggest Himbo?</b>
</p><p>Bokuto....no cap</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. oikawa watched hamilton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>okay we'll get to the actual arc soon but i just watched hamilton (I'm a theater kid...big surprise) and let me tell you I CRIED</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oikawa is a secret theater kid don't @ me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Captain Chat</strong>
</p><p>Shittykawa: ALRIGHT MOTHERFUKERS GUESS WHO JUST WATCH HAMILTON</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: ME</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I'M C R Y I N G</p><p> </p><p>dad: I didn't know you liked hamilton??<br/><br/></p><p>shittykawa: mmhm hate to admit but DAMN its great show</p><p> </p><p>owl father: me too, keiji and I watched it together let me tell you</p><p> </p><p>owl father: I'd never thought I'd get sad over a musical about an american founding father</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: mood</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: tho like, best part of having a s t r o n g best friend</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: when you're sad and they hold you....</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: LIKE HELLO BE MY BOYFRIEND I FEEL SO SAFE</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: s i m p</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: you simp for kenma don't talk</p><p> </p><p>traktor: ha, I know what that means</p><p> </p><p>owl father: o m g </p><p> </p><p>owl father: ushijima....ushijima knows a meme</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: d u d e</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: oh my g o d</p><p> </p><p>dad: oh wow</p><p> </p><p>traktor: guys.....</p><p> </p><p>traktor: did you guys forget that I'm also a high schooler?</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I know memes, my boyfriend is satori for gods sake</p><p> </p><p>dad: oh ha you're right</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: hot take tho, now I'm not fluent in english and had japanese subtitles on but GOD Phillipa Soo's emOtIoN I'm SObbInG</p><p> </p><p>owl father: HER SCREAM LIKE WHaT RIGHT IN THE FEELS </p><p> </p><p>dad: alrighty have fun with that</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: still think it's funny thinking about Iwaizumi having to hold a crying oikawa</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I WAS EMOTIONAL BITCH</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>very short but like I said...I SOBBED</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Iwa-chan has a crush~~!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah yes even Iwaizumi Hajime can be soft.....but only a few people know</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haaha sry for not updating BUT GUESS WHO GOT A KARASUNO JACKET?!?!? MMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!! THE SMALL NOYA KINNIE PART OF MY BRAIN IS THRIVING!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>We sad, we gay, and we love our best friends</strong>
</p><p>iwa-chan: hahaaha</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: f u c k</p><p> </p><p>tired: ah he swears without saying -kawa at the end or mentioning Oikawa, somethings up</p><p> </p><p>freckles: I just realized, shouldn't I leave...don't I have a bf now?</p><p> </p><p>tired: no you get to stay</p><p> </p><p>kitten: you also have common sense</p><p> </p><p>tired: also you're my 3am roof buddy</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: 3am roof buddy?</p><p> </p><p>tired: don't mind</p><p> </p><p>freckles: It's nothing</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: Okay well clearly Iwaizumi has something on his mind, whats up?</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: Oikawa made me watch Hamilton with him last night and that emotional bastard cried so I had to hold him and I stg I was so lucky that he was so fixated on it because I looked like a fucking tomato</p><p> </p><p>tired: awwww, look at Iwaizumi-san being soft</p><p> </p><p>tired: he has a crush</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: kunimi</p><p> </p><p>tired: you can't deny it, you may not show it at practice but you are so soft for him but cover it up with aggressive care</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: prove it</p><p> </p><p>tired: you once told him that you'd punch him if he got a cold</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: okay that was one time</p><p> </p><p>tired: you've done it multiple times Iwaizumi, it's not that hard to tell</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: as a person who has had terrifying encounters with both, I can't see Iwaizumi being soft</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: oh yeah, I remember that, we ran into you and then Ushiwaka</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: emotionally scarring</p><p> </p><p>freckles: Have to agree with Kunimi on this one, you have a massive crush on Oikawa, even Mattsun and Makki can tell</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: since when did you hang out with Mattsun and Makki</p><p> </p><p>freckles: It's kinda blur but I'm a honorary member of seijoh now so I get to help</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: as resident mother I will also aid in the crush business</p><p> </p><p>kitten: I'm shitty at love advice but I'll try to help</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: If suga and Yams will I will!</p><p> </p><p>Tired: I'm only doing this because you're the vice captain and my senpai</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: Oh boy...you're all committed to this aren't you?</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: I've played matchmaker so many times already and you can only deal with tanaka simping over Kiyoko while yachi laughs because she and kiyoko are dating and see asahi be oblivious to noya dropping hints that he likes him so many times</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: so hell yeah I'm in</p><p> </p><p>freckles: Gotta repay the favor!</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: soon we can change the chat name to we gay and we love our boyfriends</p><p> </p><p>kitten: Shouyou..that means you also have to get a boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: oh...then it can be we gay and we love our boyfriends (expert hinata cuz he's too scared to ask kageyama out)</p><p> </p><p>tired: wait wait...it'd have to be we gay and we love our boyfriends (expert hinata cuz he's too scared to ask kageyama out and kunimi cuz he's scared of rejection)</p><p> </p><p>freckles: kunimi.....</p><p> </p><p>tired: what??? I am</p><p> </p><p>freckles: kunimi...</p><p> </p><p>tired: I'm still thinking about it! geez</p><p> </p><p>freckles: :)</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: so you guys are going to help me date oikawa???</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: Yep! He <em>may</em> be a little bitch sometimes but I can tell you really like him! And you helped me get daichi so i'd be only fair!</p><p> </p><p>tired: look, you deserve to be happy</p><p> </p><p>freckles: plan let's get Iwaizumi-san a boyfriend is a go!</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: woo!!</p><p> </p><p>kitten: okay</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: alrighty, let's do this I guess</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>high key unrelated but I started watching Yuri on ice and I'm close to finishing it so I'm planning on watching death parade next</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. we stan supportive captains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay...but I love the friendships I've made in this fic...just ugh everyone's so nice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Captain chat</strong>
</p><p>dad: Alright we need a solid plan for Oikawa</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: mmhm, if any of our last attempts showed us something it's that we REALLY need to think thing's through</p><p> </p><p>owl father: You block someone one time and this is what happens</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: You really did fuck up there</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: gotta agree</p><p> </p><p>traktor: It's kinda funny</p><p> </p><p>owl father: Okay well at least i had the courage to ask my crush out</p><p> </p><p>owl father: not like someone I know</p><p> </p><p>owl father: *cough* *cough* kuroo tetsurou *cough* *cough* </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: you owl bastard </p><p> </p><p>dad: can we please get to the thing at had? Getting Oikawa a boyfriend???</p><p> </p><p>traktor: well, oikawa, do you guys have any special places that hold a a lot of value?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: Well there's this one place that over looks the miyagi prefecture, we used to go there a lot when we were kids.</p><p> </p><p>owl father: okay okay...childhood stuff is always good</p><p> </p><p>dad: we got a start. </p><p> </p><p>owl father: In my opinion, don't do anything to flashy, just something simple and sweet!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: Mmhm, everyone's probably heard this before but the more heartfelt the better. </p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: okay</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: You really just have to tell him how you feel and just wait for him to respond. </p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: alright, how bout I ask him if he wants to hang out and I'll tell him there. </p><p> </p><p>owl father: sounds like a good plan</p><p> </p><p>dad: yeah!</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: alrighty I'm gonna text him</p><p> </p><p>traktor: that fast?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: yes because in approximately 10 minutes I will lose all my confidence to do this and lose my chance</p><p> </p><p>owl father: Yeah! Got get your man!</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: here I go, wish me luck</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between Shittykawa and Iwa-chan</strong>
</p><p>Iwa-chan!!!!</p><p> </p><p>What do you want shittykawa??</p><p> </p><p>mean iwa-chan</p><p> </p><p>well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?</p><p> </p><p>It's not like I have anything else to do</p><p> </p><p>sure</p><p> </p><p>oh great! How about the hill that over looks Miyagi!</p><p> </p><p>From when we were kids!</p><p> </p><p>sure</p><p> </p><p>god your responses are so dry</p><p> </p><p>what do you want me to say</p><p> </p><p>oh yes absolutely, I would be delighted to accompany</p><p>you to the hill over yonder.</p><p> </p><p>Yay!!! </p><p> </p><p>I'll see you at 2 then?</p><p> </p><p>works for me</p><p> </p><p>tho like, you know you don't have to ask right?</p><p> </p><p>you could tell me we're going to the park saturday at 3 and</p><p>I'd just kinda be like..okay. I go pretty much everywhere </p><p>with you </p><p> </p><p>awww sweet</p><p> </p><p>actually nevermind, have fun being by yourself</p><p> </p><p>noooooo iwa-channnnnn</p><p> </p><p>don't leave meeeeeeeeee</p><p> </p><p>too late</p><p> </p><p>nooooooooo</p><p> </p><p>please</p><p> </p><p>yes shittykawa I'll go, though I'm leaving if you're late</p><p> </p><p>ah! Okay! See you then!</p><p> </p><p>see you then.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Captain chat</strong>
</p><p>shittykawa: FUCK YEAH IT WENT WELL</p><p> </p><p>owl father: Woo!</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Hell yeah!</p><p> </p><p>dad: Nice!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: yay</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: NOW TO TRY TO HYPE MYSELF UP FOR THIS WEEKEND SO I DON'T CHICKEN OUT</p><p> </p><p>owl father: You got this!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: good luck</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: get em' lover boy</p><p> </p><p>dad: Yeah!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. just some soft bokuaka because I just read in another life and I'm CRYING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AHHHHHH<br/>I TOLD MYSELF I WASN"T GONNA DO IT<br/>BUT HERE I AM<br/>30 MINUTES LATER<br/>CRYING MY EYES OUT<br/>GO READ IT<br/>SUFFER WITH ME<br/>I NEED SOMETHING HAPPY TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahaha I'm a m e s s that fic k i l l e d m e</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM Between Owl father and Pretty setter</strong>
</p><p>Hey hey hey! Keiji!!</p><p> </p><p>Hello Kou? Shouldn't you be doing homework?</p><p> </p><p>I finished it!!</p><p> </p><p>are you sure?</p><p> </p><p>mmhm! I understood it a lot more after you explained</p><p>it to me at lunch today!</p><p> </p><p>good </p><p> </p><p>well I just wanted to tell you I love you!!!</p><p> </p><p>I love you too</p><p> </p><p>you are very special to me and I love you very much</p><p> </p><p>thank you, do you want something?</p><p> </p><p>whaaaaaaat? </p><p> </p><p>noooooooooooo</p><p> </p><p>do you wanna come over and watch that owl </p><p>documentary again?</p><p> </p><p>CAN I???</p><p> </p><p>sure, I bet you could stay for dinner if you wanted to</p><p>my parents love you</p><p> </p><p>YAYYA!!!</p><p> </p><p>I'LL BE OVER IN 10 MINUTES KEIJI!</p><p> </p><p>I LOVE YOU!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>See you soon.</p><p> </p><p>:) :) :) :) </p><p> </p><p>See you soon!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(don't worry you'll get your iwaoi I just needed something happy)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Oikawa is a mess (but we been knew)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is this oikawa freaking out over his "date" with iwaizumi that's in like 30min?? maybe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Captains Chat</strong>
</p><p>shittykawa: GUYSSSSS</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: H E L P</p><p> </p><p>dad: what do you need?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I'M FUCKING SCARED</p><p> </p><p>owl father: about what????</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: ASKING HIM OUT AND SHIT???</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: o o f</p><p> </p><p>dad: kuroo</p><p> </p><p>dad: you can't talk</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: touche touche</p><p> </p><p>traktor: for the love of god Oikawa, it's in like 30 min you'll be fine</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: but what if its nottttttt</p><p> </p><p>traktor: jesus, either you're really fucking dense or I just spend to much time watching your team at matches but it's not that hard to tell that Iwaizumi has some sort of feelings towards you</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: but like</p><p> </p><p>traktor: no buts, you've worked to hard for this, and hell yeah, it's scary, terrifying even, but just tell him. Cuz if I can get a boyfriend and be a person who is SHIT with talking to people face to face then you can stop being a whiny little bitch and ask him out</p><p> </p><p>dad: oh damn</p><p> </p><p>owl father: did-did Ushijima just curse???</p><p> </p><p>traktor: i forget people think I don't curse, but did you hear what I said oikawa?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: what?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: oh yeah, sorry just</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: comprehending what just happened</p><p> </p><p>dad: okay but are we going to overlook the fact that ushijima called oikawa a whiny little bitch</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I'm not a whiny little bitch</p><p> </p><p>owl father: s o m e t i m e s</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: b i t c h</p><p> </p><p>dad: but I agree stop being a coward and go ask him out</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I'm already on my way geez</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: just sacred out of my mind</p><p> </p><p>dad: look if Tsukishima can get a boyfriend (and that boyfriend being the ball of sunshine who is yamaguchi) too, then I don't think you'll have a problem</p><p> </p><p>traktor: just don't fuck it up</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: oh so helpful thank you ushiwaka for that WoNdErFul advice</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I'm not wrong</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: oh fuck you guys</p><p> </p><p>owl father: love you too!!!</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: If this goes to shit, you can find me at home drowning my sorrows in alcohol </p><p> </p><p>dad: Oikawa you're underage</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: Like that's stopped me before</p><p> </p><p>dad: BEFORE??!?!!?!?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: oh shit</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: BYE WISH ME LUCK</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: daichi acts like we haven't seen down vodka shots that one time</p><p> </p><p>dad: THAT WAS ONE TIME </p><p> </p><p>owl father: whatever you say </p><p> </p><p>owl father: a l c o h o l i c </p><p> </p><p>dad: You take shots once and you get labeled an alcoholic </p><p> </p><p>owl father: :)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can't not convince me that the captains have had alcohol at LEAST once</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. god dammit oikawa just get your man you're being a little bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holy fuck Oikawa stop being a bitch and go tell him you like him</p><p>shittykawa: but it's scary</p><p>publishing fics is scary and do you see me complaining??? No...so suck it you little shit and go do it</p><p>shittykawa: geez okay</p><p>good</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look!!! Oikawa did something good for once!!!! Wow!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru was freaking out, just a few minutes ago he was getting told off by Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi of all people and now here he was, sitting on a picnic blanket nibbling on some pocky scared out his mind. The past few minutes have been just him thinking about how he was going to get out of the awkward situation that could ensue if Iwaizumi didn't like him back and about the bottle of red wine in his parents pantry that he may or may not be downing if it does go to shit. The burette was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even seen Iwaizumi apporce him. </p><p>"Hey Shittykawa-"</p><p>"HOLY FUCK"</p><p>"JESUS!"</p><p>Oikawa practically jumped out of skin, "Oh my god Iwa-chan! You can't just do that!"</p><p>Iwaizumi just sat down next to Oikawa, "You're the one who got scared."</p><p>The setter just sighed, he knew he to say something, but the words weren't coming out. Oh why didn't he plan something, anything!</p><p>"Sooooo, Iwa-chan... do you like..anyone right now???"</p><p>
  <em>Real smooth Tooru, real smooth. </em>
</p><p>"Hmm?" Iwaizumi just looked up, "Why do you want to know?"</p><p><em>Because I like you, </em>"Because as your best friend I should know who you like so I can help you date them of course! You wouldn't be able to get one without me!"</p><p>Iwaizumi just shoved him, Oikawa fell over very overdramatically, "Oh shut up shittykawa, I could get a date without your help."</p><p>"Hump," Oikawa pushed himself up, "Soo! Who do you like?"</p><p>Iwaizumi sat quietly for a moment until he spoke, "Well you know them."</p><p><em>Shit. </em>"Ooo! Someone I know?" Oikawa kept up his confidante facade, "Is it Mina-chan from science?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"uhhh, Kai-chan from math?"</p><p>"Nope, he's dating that boy from history."</p><p>"Ah, That one girl from your english class?"</p><p>"God shittykawa how long are you going to do this??"</p><p>"As long as it takes for you to tell me who it is!!!" Oikawa nunged his friend, even though it wasn't him, he still had to be happy for Iwaizumi, they were best friends after all. </p><p>"Well," Iwaizumi positioned himself so that he was now facing Oikawa face to face, "They have brown hair, brown eyes too. They're stubborn at sometimes and can kinda act like a little bitch sometimes but it's worth it. They're also really hardworking, they push themselves really hard sometimes, to hard even." Iwaizumi edged a bit closer.</p><p>
  <em>Wait fuck what is he doing? Iwaizumi Hajime if you don't get your pretty ass face out of mine I will NOT be able to hold back the urge to kiss you.</em>
</p><p>"Though," Iwaizumi just continued, "All in all, I think pretty highly of them, I admire them, even though they are a pain in the ass sometimes."</p><p>"Ugh sounds like a handful." Oikawa commented.</p><p>"Really?" Iwaizumi cocked his head, a playful smile spreading across his face, "Didn't think I would ever hear you say you thought you were a handful."</p><p>"Yeah well they kinda sound like a pain in the ass- wait? You didn't think you would ever hear me say I thought I was a handful."</p><p>Iwaizumi just smiled, he was being a little shit, "Mhmm?"</p><p>"Wait..." Oikawa leaned back a tad, "You're saying you like me?"</p><p>"Who else would that description fit shittykawa?"</p><p>Oikawa smile, "You...like me? You like me!"</p><p>"Yes, yes I do-"</p><p>Iwaizumi was cut off my Oikawa crashing their lips together, it shocked him at first, but he soon eased into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and pulled him closer, soon one of his hands was in Oikawa's hair. It was a long kiss, Iwaizumi didn't mind it. Oikawa tasted like pocky and green tea. Oikawa suddenly pulled back red in the face. </p><p>"Ah! Ohmygod! I'm so sorry! I should have asked!" </p><p>"No no no it's okay, It was nice actually." Iwaizumi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"So," Oikawa said cautiously, "does this mean, we're like..you know....?"</p><p>"Boyfriends? Yes." Iwaizumi started matter of factly.</p><p>Oikawa smiled and tackled Iwaizumi into a hug and promptly fell of top of him, "Do you how long I've wanted to hear you say that?"</p><p>"A long time?"</p><p>"Since middle school."</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed, which was a bit difficult considering Oikawa was laying on top of him, "Middle school? Is that so?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Welp, I could have said it a lot earlier if I wasn't so dense."</p><p>"Really? You liked me back then too?" Oikawa just looked at him.</p><p>"Well I liked you since I met you, but I don't think elementary school mean knew what a crush was."</p><p>"Awww so romantic Iwa-chan."</p><p>"Oh hush." </p><p>Everything was perfect, his friends where right. Oikawa had nothing to be sacred of, everything turned out just fine. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay but like this is one of the only times where I'm soft for iwaoi, now oikawa doesn't have to be a whiny little bitch</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. wonderful job oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wow look at that oikawa got a boyfriend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Captains Chat</strong>
</p><p>Shittykawa: AHAHAA GUESS WHO GOT KISSED!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>dad: WOOO!</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I GOT A BOYFRIENNDDDDD!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>owl father: Hell yeah!!!</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Nice!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: Nice job Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>dad: now all the captains besides kuroo have a boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: I feel called out</p><p> </p><p>owl father: you should be</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: d u d e</p><p> </p><p>owl father: not my fault you're a coward</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: hush, let me enjoy getting a boyfriend with everyone's attention </p><p> </p><p>dad: how did it go down?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: Well I asked Iwa-chan if he liked anybody and he said he did so I tired to guess who it was</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: when I couldn't get it he described the person to which I said they sounded like a handful and then he was all like "Oh never think I'd hear you say that about yourself." and then I realized he was talking about me and then we made out</p><p> </p><p>owl father: sounds like it went pretty well if you ask me</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I am very happy</p><p> </p><p>traktor: Nice job, Iwaizumi's a good guy, I'm happy for you both</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: Thanks everyone!!! I'm just so happy right now!!</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I have a boyfriend!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nice job oikawa we're all very proud of you</p><p>well most of us at least</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. yes yamaguchi go be a good wing man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamaguchi takes matters into his own hands for Kunimi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yams really do be tired of kunimi being depressed and stressed all the time, he wants his friend to be happy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between Freckles and Saltyshima</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Hey Yamaguchi</p><p> </p><p>I need to ask you something</p><p> </p><p>What's up?</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi likes Kunimi right?</p><p> </p><p>yeah why?</p><p> </p><p>oh no reason....</p><p> </p><p>tadashi.....</p><p> </p><p>what?????</p><p> </p><p>are you planning on playing matchmaker?</p><p> </p><p>m a y b e</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>alrighty have fun with that</p><p> </p><p>just don't break anyones heart</p><p> </p><p>Okie!</p><p> </p><p>Love you!!!</p><p> </p><p>Love you too</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between Turnip head and freckles</strong>
</p><p>Kindaichi.</p><p> </p><p>Uhhh</p><p> </p><p>hi?</p><p> </p><p>Who is this??</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi! The pinch server with freckles</p><p>from Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>oh you, Kunimi's new friend right?</p><p> </p><p>yep thats me!</p><p> </p><p>And Kunimi is the thing I wanna talk to you about</p><p> </p><p>uh okay??</p><p> </p><p>I know you like him</p><p> </p><p>WHATTTTT</p><p> </p><p>LIKE HIM????</p><p> </p><p>I</p><p> </p><p>Uh</p><p> </p><p>WHERE'S YOUR PROOF???</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki, and the whole "sad and gay for our best friend thing"</p><p> </p><p>dammit I should have known he would have told you</p><p> </p><p>why are you texting me about this?</p><p> </p><p>Oh no reason, maybe because Kunimi isn't doing so hot </p><p>because he's absolutely terrified of being rejected and viewed</p><p>differently but he really likes you. And he's been pushing down</p><p>his feelings which is really draining on his mental health and</p><p>as his friend I feel obligated to help him in anyway I can, even</p><p>if that means taking matters into my own hands??</p><p> </p><p>oh</p><p> </p><p>really?</p><p> </p><p>just "oh" real classly Kindaichi</p><p> </p><p>geez sorry!</p><p> </p><p>I'm still trying to comprehend that!</p><p> </p><p>So you're saying Kunimi likes me back</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>but he's too scared to ask me and its mentally draining on him?</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>so, what should I do?</p><p> </p><p>ask him out!</p><p> </p><p>but what if he says no!!</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi....you seem like a great person but, and I </p><p>mean this with love, you are so fucking dumb.</p><p> </p><p>hey!</p><p> </p><p>I legit just said Kunimi likes you back.</p><p> </p><p>OH! OH YEAH!</p><p> </p><p>so ask him out!</p><p> </p><p>but I don't know how!!!</p><p> </p><p>just text him and be like</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kunimi, I like you. Would you want to go out with me?" </p><p> </p><p>but like....</p><p> </p><p>I stg Kindaichi if you don't get your ass into gear I will ask him out for you</p><p> </p><p>WHAT?</p><p> </p><p>HOW?</p><p> </p><p>You'll see </p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>I don't like the sound of that</p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi, you're scaring me</p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi......</p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>oh god </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHAH KUNIMI AND KINDAICHI FINALLY BE GETTING THEIR SHIT TOGETHER THANKS TO YAMAGUCHI</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Yamaguchi isn't taking any shit today no sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamaguchi really said "Fuck it i'll do it myself."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stan yamaguchi for clear skin or else</p><p>(also look at me changing the format AGAIN)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Freckles added Tired and Turnip head</em>
</p><p>Hey guys!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tired</strong>
</p><p>Oh hey</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Turnip Head</strong>
</p><p>Hello!</p><p> </p><p>Just wondering....</p><p>are you guys free this saturday?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tired</strong>
</p><p>Should be, it's not like I have anything to do</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Turnip head</strong>
</p><p>lemma check</p><p>Nope I got nothing?</p><p> </p><p>Great! How about around 2?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tired </strong>
</p><p>works for me I guess</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Turnip head</strong>
</p><p>same here</p><p> </p><p>Great! Because I'm not!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Turnip head</strong>
</p><p>Wait what?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tired</strong>
</p><p>Yamaguchi what?</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy your date!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Turnip head</strong>
</p><p>h u h</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tired</strong>
</p><p>Did- did you just ask Kindaichi out for me?</p><p> </p><p>M a y b e</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Turnip head</strong>
</p><p>Would you go on a date with me???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tired</strong>
</p><p> YES ABSOLUTELY I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO LONG OHHHH MY GOD</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tired</strong>
</p><p>I mean sure, I will go on a date with you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Turnip head</strong>
</p><p>Oh! Uh! Great!</p><p> </p><p>fucking finally</p><p> </p><p>Have fun kids!</p><p> </p><p>don't do anything stupid!</p><p> </p><p>anduseprotection</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tired</strong>
</p><p>YAMAGUCHI</p><p> </p><p>whaaaaaaaaaaaat</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tired</strong>
</p><p>I-ugh-just..nevermind</p><p> </p><p>:) both of you owe be big time now.</p><p>now have a good time!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yamaguchi is best wingman no cap</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Soooo! Hows the date~!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamaguchi checks in on our wonderful kids that are Kindaichi and Kunimi!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys guys guys guys guys</p><p>I'm finally reading the manga and let me tell you....HOLY SHIT THE INARIZAKI MATCH IS SO TENSE YET SO AWESOME anyways stan Aran </p><p>ALSO SPOILERS FOR ANYONE NOT MANGA CURRENT (AKA ANIME ONLY)</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba cheering for Karasuno and then being all like "OH only because we know them!" and then mad dog being like "dude, no one asked" is fantastic</p><p>also the twins have peak sibling energy, I still don't like them very much but I love the back and forth between them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between Tired and Freckles</strong>
</p><p>SOoooOOOooooOO</p><p> </p><p>How's the date going???</p><p> </p><p>I still can't believe you asked him out for me</p><p> </p><p>but it's going well</p><p> </p><p>we went to a movie and we're at the arcade now</p><p>Kindaichi's trying to win me a prize and its kinda</p><p>cute</p><p> </p><p>awwwww </p><p> </p><p>that's sweet.</p><p> </p><p>oh yeah, that mf also did the yawn-to-arm-around-</p><p>shoulders thing at the movie and I stg my heart soARD</p><p> </p><p>damn bud you have it bad</p><p> </p><p>ya think????</p><p> </p><p>tho, all that aside, I'm really happy right now</p><p> </p><p>omg</p><p> </p><p>yayayayayayaay happy kunimi!!!</p><p> </p><p>oh shut up</p><p> </p><p>whaatttt????</p><p> </p><p>can I not be happy that my friend finally got a date with </p><p>his crush?? AND he's happy!!!!! Like what more could</p><p>I ask for</p><p> </p><p>you sappy dork</p><p> </p><p>hey! </p><p> </p><p>I'm a sucker for happy relationships!</p><p> </p><p>and you both we're being dumb and stubborn</p><p>soooo I gave you both a little nudge!</p><p> </p><p>thanks I guess, I would have been to scared to </p><p>do that on my own.</p><p> </p><p>You're so welcome!</p><p> </p><p>Now go have a fun time!!!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between Freckles and Turnip head</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You smooth motherfucker</p><p> </p><p>what?</p><p> </p><p>the yawn-then-arm-around-shoulder thing?</p><p> </p><p>c l a s s i c</p><p> </p><p>I applaud you</p><p> </p><p>I had to hype myself up SO much to do that</p><p> </p><p>nice nice very proud of you</p><p> </p><p>also nice to know that Kunimi is happy with you.</p><p> </p><p>he is?</p><p> </p><p>told me himself, I think you're one of the main reasons </p><p>he's having a good time. You make him happy. </p><p> </p><p>I make him h a p p y!!!!</p><p> </p><p>y a y</p><p> </p><p>very much indeed y a y</p><p> </p><p>now I better not have to organize the 2nd date you hear me?</p><p> </p><p>ohmygosh...I need to ask him about that</p><p> </p><p>dude</p><p> </p><p>stop being a dumbass and once this one is over just ask him </p><p>for another and then BAM</p><p> </p><p>he's your boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p>now go get em tiger!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yayaya happy kunimi</p><p>ALSO WE ONLY HAVE 3 MORE SHIPS TILL FUN LITTLE CRACK!!!!!</p><p>THAT MEANSSSSS<br/>CHARACTER QNA CUZ I'M RUNNING LOW ON IDEAS!!!<br/>NOW HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. NOT A CHAPTER JUST ME TALKING ABOUT THE INARZAKI MATCH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As you can see in the title this has s p o i l e r s so don't read it if you dont wanna get spoiled!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>first off lemme say this</p><p> </p><p>HOLY FUCK HOLF FUCK HOKYFCUK I C R I E D I'M SO P R O U D </p><p> </p><p>like ohhhhh my od the whole match was soooo i n t e n s e!!</p><p> </p><p>now here kinda my little break down of it</p><p> </p><p>also if you guys would like to know what my friends suffer through, these</p><p>are the texts I just sent my friend</p><hr/><p>Fuck </p><p>I have another captain to simp over</p><p>*insert picture of kita*</p><p>WHO GAVE HIM THE RIGHT</p><p> </p><p>Jesus atsumu is owtwardly stupid and osamu is inwardly stupid</p><p> </p><p>I'm bouta throw hands no one calls tanaka a poor mans bokuto stfu you son of a bitch tanaka is FANTASTIC</p><p> </p><p>I forgot hinata is ACTUAL SUNSHINE</p><p> </p><p>YES ASAHI BBY I'M SO PROUD OF YOU</p><p> </p><p>hi yes? Atsumu? Wipe the smile off your face or I will smack it off with a book no cap. </p><p> </p><p>and my personal favorite</p><p> </p><p>they did NOT have to make young nekomata look that good like DAM</p><hr/><p>now back to the match</p><p>holy hell tsukki did awesome I'm so proud, and both Kinoshita and Yams got to serve and I'm so proud of them too!!</p><p> </p><p>hinata received without his face!! yes!</p><p> </p><p>daishous little commentary was FANTASTIC</p><p> </p><p>seeing bokuto and kuroo was awesome too I loved seeing the reactions of the other teams!!!</p><p> </p><p>very proud of kenma fantastic job you funky little cat boy</p><p> </p><p>FUKUNAGA THROWING WATER AT TORA AND KENMA IS G O L D I LOVE THAT BOY</p><p>
  
</p><p>look at him....he is b a b y</p><p>
  
</p><p>head empty just Fukunaga</p><p> </p><p>also lev just wanting a banana is great</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ARAN IS SO FUCKING COOL HOLY HELL</p><p> </p><p>due to personal reason I will now be a kita simp</p><p> </p><p>KITA MAKING SURE ATSUMU ATE AND PACKING HIM A LITTLE LUNCH I'M</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>the twins are SO FUNNY still don't like them buuuut osamu is growing on me</p><p> </p><p>OIKAWA OIKAWA OIKAWA OIKAWA</p><p> </p><p>THE OTHER TEAMMMMSSSSSS</p><p> </p><p>KOGANE KOGANE KOGANE</p><p> </p><p>AONE AONE AONE AONE </p><p> </p><p>KINDAICHI CHEERING FOR KARASUNO ALONG WITH YAHABA!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>geez the art style is VERY scary sometimes</p><p> </p><p>I L O V E D A I C H I</p><p> </p><p>dude read the manga while listing to Hikariare moonlight version I almost cried like 10 TIMES</p><p> </p><p>THE ASANOYA IS STRONG</p><p> </p><p>SO IS THE BOKUAKA </p><p> </p><p>AND KAGEHINA</p><p> </p><p>we stan recognizing when you're scared</p><p> </p><p>I'M VERY GAY FOR SAEKO VERY GAY FOR HER</p><p> </p><p>I will personally beat up the inarizaki crowd no one boo's asahi on my watch</p><p> </p><p>TANAKA BBY I'M VERY PROUD</p><p> </p><p>bokuto baby I love you but I hate to say you become the runner up</p><p> </p><hr/><p>alrighty that's all I have feel free to scream at me in the comments</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Thank you!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone!!! JUst wanted to say thank you for 1000 kudos!!! Like holy heck guys! That's awesome!</p><p> </p><p>I never thought that this would get at large as it did! I love reading everyone's comments and talking with you guys about it! The fact that this has about 15000 hits is amazing to me! I just started this on a whim because I love this show so much and I wanted to do something fun! I'm so glad people enjoy this as much as I do and lucky for you guys I don't see this ending anytime soon! </p><p>You've stuck through everyone being dumb as shit, my shitty 1am spelling mistakes, the buckets loads of cliches, and just the all around chaos!</p><p>Soooo! I'll tell you guys what I plan to do next! </p><p>I want to do a fun little character qna with the people in the chat! That'll be AFTER the Kuroken, Asanoya and Kagehina arcs and we might get some new people in the meantime! </p><p>So have a great day and thank you for reading!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. oh god why have I done this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alrighty in honor of me reading the manga we get new characters </p><p>so here....</p><p>why did I do this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ALL_CAPS added Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu, and Kita Shinsuke</em>
</p><p>ALL_CAPS: Enjoy</p><p> </p><p>dad: oh god</p><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu: oooo whats this?????</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: YOU</p><p> </p><p>miya atsumu: me?</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: THE SETTER GUY FROM INARIZAKI!!!!</p><p> </p><p>miya atsumu: Oh! Shouyou-kun! </p><p> </p><p>Miyu Osamu: wtf, why am I here?</p><p> </p><p>miya atsumu: awwww c'mon sumu don't be like that!</p><p> </p><p>miya osamu: fuck you're here too</p><p> </p><p>Kita Shinsuke: can we go 5 minutes, 5 minutes is all I ask, without you two fighting I swEAR TO GOD</p><p> </p><p>miya atsumu: ....</p><p> </p><p>miya osamu: dude you got us yelled at by kita nice going</p><p> </p><p>dad: ah a fellow tired captain I see</p><p> </p><p>Kita Shinsuke: It's mainly those two</p><p> </p><p>the king: whats going on??????</p><p> </p><p>miya atsumu: Oooo! Tobio-kun!</p><p> </p><p>the king: who???</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: the setter guy, do you really not remember Kageyama?</p><p> </p><p>the king: oh him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Miya Osamu changed their name to The Better twin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Better Twin changed Miya Atsumu's name to Sangwoo looking bitch</em>
</p><p>Sangwoo looking bitch: BITCH</p><p> </p><p>The better twin: not like I'm wrong</p><p> </p><p>freckles: ha I understand that reference</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: h o w?</p><p> </p><p>freckles: don't question it</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: ayyyy its the twins and the captain!</p><p> </p><p>owl father: heyyyoooooooooo!!!!</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: Oh hello.</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: why does he get to be pretty setter?</p><p> </p><p>owl father: because he is</p><p> </p><p>the better twin: Akaashi is better looking than you</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: WE HAVE THE SAME FACE ASSHOLE</p><p> </p><p>the better twin: I wear it better</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: HOW?????</p><p> </p><p>the better twin: I don't look like sangwoo</p><p> </p><p>Kita Shinsuke: save me before my hair goes grey</p><p> </p><p>Kta Shinsuke: oh wait. It already is</p><p> </p><p>Dad changed Kita Shinsuke's name to save him</p><p> </p><p>Save him: yep that checks out</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: who's sangwoo???</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: I stg if ANYONE says ANYTHING I will hunt you down :)</p><p> </p><p>freckles: don't worry about it!!!</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: but I wanna know!!!!</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: you really dont</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: you know, Atsumu kinda looks like Terushima</p><p> </p><p>dad: now that you say that. I can kinda see that</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: Terushima walked so Atsumu could run</p><p> </p><p>Traktor: Kita.</p><p> </p><p>Save him: Ushijima. </p><p> </p><p>chicken tendous: ah yes, famer bonding</p><p> </p><p>dad: I already how bad this could get </p><p> </p><p>save him: it's gonna be g r e a t just p e a c h y</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ohhhhh no</p><p>ooooooohhhhhhhhh no</p><p>OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH no</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Welcome to the dad chat kita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WOOO KITA IN THE CAPTAIN CHAT BBY</p><p>(IF you can't tell I am a kita simp now)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a delima</p><p>I wanna do Atsukita but at the same time I wanna do Sakuatsu but I have no clue which one to choose<br/>i'm leaning towards Sakuatsu but Atsukita is tempting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Captains chat</strong>
</p><p>Dad: Hey I'm going to add Kita from Inarizaki high okay?</p><p> </p><p>owl father: oh yeah sure!!!</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: go ahead</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: yay new captain!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: Yes, I like Kita, he likes farming, I like farming, we get along well</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: this is why everyone forgets you're a high schooler Ushiwaka</p><p> </p><p>traktor: because I like farming???</p><p> </p><p>traktor: what???</p><p> </p><p>dad: I'm just gonna add him okay. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dad added Save him to the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Save him: Oh hello</p><p> </p><p>dad: Welcome to the captain chat, this started as a way to keep in touch and plan practice matches but now we just rant about our teams and make fun of Kuroo for being to scared to ask Kenma out</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: was that necessary???</p><p> </p><p>owl father: oh absolutely</p><p> </p><p>save him: ah seems like fun</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: the ranting part or the making fun of me???</p><p> </p><p>save him: you'll never know</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: I hate you all</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: you know you love us</p><p> </p><p>traktor: i stg if we have a another bokuto-like incident with kuroo I'm removing him from the smart captains list</p><p> </p><p>save him: Bokuto-like incident? what did he do?</p><p> </p><p>owl father: Okay you know how my setter akaashi keiji is my boyfriend?</p><p> </p><p>save him: mmhm, he's a good setter</p><p> </p><p>owl father: well I kinda fucked up my confession and asked him out with song lyrics and then blocked him because I got scared</p><p> </p><p>save him: o h ya did kinda fuck that up</p><p> </p><p>owl father: mmhm then shirabu tried to kill me and brought semi with him</p><p> </p><p>save him: they're the setters from shiratorizawa correct?</p><p> </p><p>traktor: yes, Semi was the main one but Shirabu is now, they're also dating </p><p> </p><p>owl father: so now whenever ever anyone does something stupid with love the captains call it pulling a bokuto or just a bokuto-like incident </p><p> </p><p>save him: ahhhh mkay</p><p> </p><p>dad: so welcome to the squad, we have a cat</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: heyo!</p><p> </p><p>dad: an owl!</p><p> </p><p>owl father: hoo hoo hello!</p><p> </p><p>dad: a <strike>weed</strike> I mean a plant</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: (◕ᴥ◕)</p><p> </p><p>dad: and a eagle</p><p> </p><p>traktor: hello. </p><p> </p><p>save him: okay nice</p><p> </p><p>save him: oh hold on I gotsta go yell at atsumu and Osamu they're fighting again</p><p> </p><p>save him: brb</p><p> </p><p>dad: god I couldn't imagine having to deal with them on my team, like yes they're great players but GOD they must be a handful</p><p> </p><p>save him: Aran and I are losing our minds, Akagi's no help tho, great guy but he just kinda laughs, neither is Suna, he just sits there most of the time. the twins are gonna be the death of me one of these days ya get me?</p><p> </p><p>traktor: that's it</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I'm starting a save Aran and Kita plan</p><p> </p><p>dad: I'll help</p><p> </p><p>traktor: you, me, and whoever else is driving in inarizaki to get kita and aran then we'll drive back</p><p> </p><p>save him: ya gonna drive the whole 12 hours???</p><p> </p><p>traktor: to save you from the twins? </p><p> </p><p>traktor: absolutely</p><p> </p><p>owl father: ooooh!!! I wanna go!!!!</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: ditto!</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: don't forget about me!!!</p><p> </p><p>owl father: ROAD TRIP! </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: I"LL BRING SNACKS</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I GOT THE MUSIC<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>dad: I'll drive</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I'll help navigate </p><p> </p><p>owl father: I CAN GET US A MINIVAN</p><p> </p><p>save him: ya really gonna go through with this?</p><p> </p><p>owl father: YES YES YES YES IT'S GONNA BE GREAT</p><p> </p><p>save him: lemme tell aran</p><p> </p><p>save him: he says he'll gladly pack his bags and go, he also says to tell ya that he NEEDS a vacation from the miyas</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: THIS IS THE BEST IDEA</p><p> </p><p>dad: hell yeah</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: let's do this</p><p> </p><p>owl father: I love road trips</p><p> </p><p>traktor: plan "save aran and kita" is a go</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can't not tell me ushijima and kita would bond over farming they are farming friends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. That Captain Road trip part one!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yes they do be rebels</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE CHAOS AHAHA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>Scary mom: Hey has anyone seen Daichi????</p><p> </p><p>jesus: it's lunchtime and he's still not at school</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: He never skips school!!!</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: huh, that's odd, Kuroo's not here too.</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: so you're telling me Bokuto didn't sneak over to Nekoma to hang with Kuroo-san?</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: Wait, Kuroo and Bokuto are gone????</p><p> </p><p>chicken tendous: wait your guy's captains are gone too??</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: ushiwaka's gone too??!?!?</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: Oikawa nowhere to be seen </p><p> </p><p>scary mom: well shit</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: we've lost the captains</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: ennoshita????</p><p> </p><p>parental until #3: mmhm?</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: you're captain until daichi gets back</p><p> </p><p>discount ennoshita: ayyyy! nice!</p><p> </p><p>owl father: HI HELLO SO UHHHHH</p><p> </p><p>owl father: WE ALL SKIPPED SCHOOL</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: YOU WHAT?</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: BOKUTO KOUTAROU IF YOU DON"T GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!</p><p> </p><p>owl father: IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE</p><p> </p><p>owl father: AND WE'RE TOO FAR GONE!!! WE CAN'T TURN BACK NOW!!!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: he's right, we still have like 6 hours until we're there</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: wdym 6 hours</p><p> </p><p>save him: they're coming to save me an' aran</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: WE'LL BE THERE SOON DON'T WORRY</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: wait....why are ya saving Kita???</p><p> </p><p>the better twin: and aran???</p><p> </p><p>save him: because of you two</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: Daichi, you skipped school to drive 12 hours to get Kita and Aran??? WITH ALL THE OTHER CAPTAINS??????</p><p> </p><p>traktor: he's sleeping right now, Oikawa's driving</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: well tell him to text me when he wakes up!!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>traktor: op, he's up now</p><p> </p><p>dad: heyo, what's up</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>dad: oooo shittttt</p><p> </p><p>dad: h e y s u g a</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: WTF WHERE YOU THINKING????</p><p> </p><p>dad: uhhhh</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: DRIVING ALL THAT WAY WITHOUT ME???</p><p> </p><p>dad: what???</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: DUDE</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: I'M LIKE THE KING OF ROAD TRIP PREP I COULD HAVE HELPED!!!!</p><p> </p><p>dad: so you're not mad?????</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: no not really just next time bring me!!</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: I wanna go too!!!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>scary mom: no you need to do school</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: KUROO</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: YOU'RE DEAD WHEN YOU GET BACK</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: SO ARE YOU SHITTYKAWA</p><p> </p><p>traktor: Oikawa says that's no way to treat your boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: well tell him that idc and he shouldn't be skipping school!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: he says he can't hear you over the music</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Daichi!!! You're up!!!"</p><p>"No thanks to you guys!"</p><p>The Karasuno captain rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He was the only one in the back so he had the whole three seats in the back to himself, "So how much longer?"</p><p>Ushijima pulled up his phone to check the directions, "We still have about 6-ish hours till we get there."</p><p>"GUYS!! I FIGURED OUT THE BLUETOOTH!"</p><p>Bokuto's yell startled the rest of the group, "OH MY GOD BOKUTO YOU CAN'T JUST YELL WHEN I'M DRIVING!"</p><p>"SORRY OIKAWA!!!!"</p><p>Bokuto scrambled the get his phone hooked up to the mini van, finally able to get it he scrolled through his music, finding the one he needed he pressed play. Basketball shoe squeaks and Zac Efron's voice floated through the speakers. </p><p>"Bro," Kuroo looked at the owlish captain who's golden eyes were filled with excitement, "Is this High School Musical."</p><p>"YEP!"</p><p>The car exploded into laughter only stopped by Ushijima mumbling along the words. Oikawa looked at his rival captain with shock, "You know this???"</p><p>"Unfortunately yes, I was obsessed with it in elementary school and made it my mission to learn all the words, my father had to deal with me, I almost played basketball because of it, but I liked volleyball better." </p><p>"Woah," Bokuto laughed, "We almost lost Ushijima to basketball! Imagine that!"</p><p>The rest of them laughed as the continued on there way, soon Oikawa and Ushijima switched who was driving, Daichi said he could drive next too. Both Kuroo and Bokuto offered to drive but was quickly shut down, no one trusted them enough. Oikawa made grabby hands at Bokuto's phone, who handed it over. </p><p>"I'm getting sick of high school musical. If I here one more, "We're all in this together," I will jump out of the car."</p><p>"I don't think that'd be to bad."</p><p>"DAICHI!"</p><p>"I was joking! I don't <em>actually </em>want him to jump out of the car!"</p><p>Oikawa searched through the music until he smirked, he had pulled up his own spotify account on Bokuto's phone and chose one of his favorite playlists, it was filled with american artists like Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, and MARINA, even though he had no clue what they said half the time, he still loved the music. Pressing shuffle on the playlist, How to be a Heartbreaker by MARINA pumped through the speakers, Bokuto ideality perked up. </p><p>"Ohmygod Oikawa! I love this song!"</p><p>The rest of the captains shared odd glances. </p><p>"Dude?" Kuroo looked at his best friend, "How do you know this??"</p><p>"Because I have taste." </p><p>Bokuto sang along the best he could to the song, Oikawa soon caved and joined. A small in the car dance party happen, the captains were just having a good time, and yeah, they'll probably be in a lot of trouble tomorrow but they're teenagers, they have to have SOME rebellion in their lives. </p><p>"He fails almost all of his english tests but he know all the words to western pop songs." Kuroo commented. </p><p>"Oh shut up! They're good!!!" Bokuto relatiled, the car was filled with laughter once again.</p><p>The hours went by, filled withs snaking, bad karaoke to pretty much any song they could get, and Oikawa and Ushijima making tik toks at a gas station while Daichi got more gas and Kuroo and Bokuto got more snacks. </p><p>It was now around 8pm and they were about 30 minutes from Inarizaki high. Daichi was now driving and Oikawa was in the back. The setter pulled out his phone to text Kita and Aran that they were almost there. </p><p>"KIta and Aran said they're ready to go! They finished up practice so they said they would meet us outside the school!"</p><p>Daichi kept his eyes on the road, "Great! Thanks Oikawa!" </p><p>"Ughhhh, I'm sooooo tired~~" Bokuto yawned, clearly dreary from the ride, "Can Kuroo and I stay in Miyagi with one of you guys?" </p><p>"You guys could stay with me," Daichi offered. </p><p>Kuroo smirked at the karasuno captain, "Spoken like a true father Sawamura," </p><p>"Never mind, Bokuto is the only who can stay, you will sleep on the street cat boy."</p><p>Kuroo gasped with mock betrayal while Bokuto cackled in the seat next to him,"Haha! Cat boy! Imma start calling you that!"</p><p>"You owl bastard!!!"</p><p>"Would you two please shut up," Ushijima sighed, "I'd rather not die in the same car as Oikawa."</p><p>"Oh motherfucker." Oikawa shot back, "Anyways Kita and Aran can stay with me, I've brought so many friends over before so my parents really don't care anymore. So have fun with the Owl and Cat Dai-chan!"</p><p>The car finally pulled up in front of Inarizaki high school, it was pretty big, it seemed like a sophisticated school. Aran and Kita where waiting outside of the school, both of them had a small duffle bag with them, despite seeming tired moments ago, Bokuto stuck his head through his rolled down window and yelled to them, </p><p>"Aran! Kita! We've come to save you!!"</p><p>Aran laughed with Kita and waved at the car. Daichi stopped in front of them and the other captains got out. </p><p>"Your knights in shining armor have arrived!" Kuroo held out his arms while Oikawa swatted them down telling him to cool it. Daichi grabbe Kita and Aran's bags and put them in the back of the minivan, right as the group was about to leave the twins seemed to materialize at the fort of the school. </p><p>"Holy shit Samu, they really went for it."</p><p>"Are ya dumb! I'm not surprised they did!"</p><p>"Hey! Don't patronize me!"</p><p>Kita just rolled his eyes at them. Aran said one last thing to them before they left, "I swear to god if we get back and you two have done something stupid like burn down the school or gym or terrorize the team Kita and I will have yer heads, ya hear me?"</p><p>Atsumu just laughed, "Don't worry about us Aran! I don't thing Samu will be doing anything ....besides Suna."</p><p>Osamu glared at his brother and hit him in the back of the head, "Shut the fuck up ya dumbass!" he hissed</p><p>"Whaaaat! I'm not wrong~!"</p><p>Kita turned to Daichi, "Annnnd, we're leaving."</p><p>The captains plus Aran piled into the car and began the second half of the trip, the 12 hour drive back to Miyagi. What could go wrong. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dad: Alrighty</p><p> </p><p>dad: mission accomplished </p><p> </p><p>dad: we have Kita and Aran</p><p> </p><p>dad: missionsavekitaandaran.jpg</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The photo shows all the captains plus aran in the car, Daichi in the driver's seat with Ushijima in the passengers. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa are in way back and Kita and Aran are in the seats behind the drivers and passengers. They all seem to be having a good time. Though, you can clearly tell the next few hours will be full of coffee and energy drinks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: Good luck! Don't die!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahahaha guess who also started brand new animal ITS SO GOOD IF YOU HAVE NETFLIX PLEASE WATCH IT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. The captain road trip part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's late night/early morning talks with the captains!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! Just to let everyone know!<br/>The next two weeks will have little to no chapters due to my going to the mountains and then a lake, I'll see if I can bring my computer so I can still give updates if not I might just do short little crack chapters on my ipad or mobile! but fear not! This isn't being abandoned I'm just going on a trip! So don't worry!</p><p>(ALSO GO WATCH BRAND NEW ANIMAL ON NETFLIX ITS A SUPER QUICK 12 EPISODES AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND) IT!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about three hours into driving when the car began to quiet down. Bokuto was scrolling through his phone, Kuroo was texting Kenma like always, Oikawa was watching some american beauty channel, Aran was reading on his phone, Kita peacefully stared out the window, and Daichi and Ushijima had switched places so Daichi was the one directing while the shiratorizawa captain drove. No one had talked for a bit but it was evident that the group enjoyed everyone's company.  </p><p>Bokuto was the first to break the still silence, "I'm going to miss this you know."</p><p>The other captains stirred, waiting for an explanation from the ace, "The late night drives, the stupid teenager antics, hell even going to school."</p><p>"Bokuto, are you not planning on going to collage?" Daichi questioned.</p><p>"Oh no! I am, but I'll miss high school." The captain set his phone down, he had everyone's attention now, "We're all third years, that means this is the last year we got to play with our teams, come next year we'll all be in college, we might not ever get to play each other again! It's just weird....knowing that I'll have to pick my college soon, think about if I want to go pro, and on top of all of that, how my relationship with Keiji's going to work."</p><p>"I think I get what ya mean," The focus shifted to Kita who had turned away from the window, "The only thing that would let ya know I was captain was the number on my jersey, I didn't play a lot this year but I still understand the feeling. Everything's gonna change soon, unlike you I have no plans to go pro, I'll probably run a farm or something."</p><p>"Again with the farm thing?" Aran teased</p><p>"Oh hush, farmin's a respectable job Aran."</p><p>"I agree, it is."</p><p>"Thank you Ushijima! Now back to what I was sayin', while yes everything going to change doesn't mean it's gonna be bad, change can be good. And graduation doesn't mean you'll be shut out of this life forever, I doubt any of your teammates or friends will forget you, hell I don't think anyone could forget you Bokuto, ya to loud to be forgotten."</p><p>Oikawa was the next one to talk, "I think it might be nice, being able to pursue the next stages in your life, though, Iwa-chan and I are going to different colleges, so that'll be hard, but we'll make it work, I was actually thinking of going to brazil for a bit, maybe play beach volleyball, though that does mean learning a new language. But hey! I'll be fine."</p><p>"Oh that sounds cool, I'm not going anywhere fancy for college," Daichi added, "Suga and I were talking about moving in together actually."</p><p>"That sounds nice Sawamura." Ushijima nodded his head. </p><p>"Yeah, to say the truth, I think he might be the one."</p><p>"Ugh! You and your perfect life Sawamura." Kuroo complained but was immediately shut down by Bokuto.</p><p>"Oh hush cat boy, you're just too scared to ask out Kenma, I've told you MULTIPLE times he'd probably say yes if you asked him out."</p><p>"Could I add onto the teenager thing Bokuto was talking about?" Ushijima kept his gaze ahead but addressed the group. </p><p>"Oh yeah sure man! Go ahead!" Bokuto nodded his head a bit too enthusiastically.</p><p>"Well, you might miss the stupid teenager things, but that doesn't mean you can't not do them, hell, aren't we doing that now? If you want, we can always do stuff like this again, and just because you're going to college doesn't mean you get to stop. I think college is where most of this stuff happens, and nothing bad can happen if you don't get stopped....just saying."</p><p>"Woah, Ushiwaka encouraging breaking the rules! That's new!" Oikawa laughed at the other captain. </p><p>"Eh, this isn't the worst thing I've done. I hung out with some friends a bit ago on a roof at 3am, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Kunimi were there."</p><p>"Traitors."</p><p>The car erupted in laughed at Oikawa's annoyed tone. </p><p>"I think imma miss the team most, ya know." Aran smiled at the thought of his team, "They may be idiots half the time and forget to eat or just do somethin' stupid that was uncalled for, but they're my team and I don't think I could have had a better one."</p><p>"Even with the twins?"</p><p>"Yes even with the twins Kita, though they are on thin ice."</p><p>"That they are."</p><p>"I glad I got to be captains with all of you," Kuroo looked up from his phone, "We make a good team, I wonder how everyone going to do without us next year? Do any of you have any suspicions on who will be you're guys new captain next year?"</p><p>"I heard our coach talking about make Shirabu the next captain, I think he would do a good job." Ushijima made a turn onto the highway. </p><p>"Yahaba up next for us I think!" Oikawa said with pride, "He'll be fine! I hope."</p><p>"The second years choose amongst themselves," Daichi stated, "Tanaka would burn down the gym if he was captain, Noya can't because he's the libero, think we also dodged a bullet there too, Narita and Kinoshita have expressed no interest in becoming captain, so I can only assume that Ennoshita will be the next captain. He'll do fine, he's got a knack for keeping everyone in check." </p><p>"Akaashi, easy." Bokuto said matter of factly. "He'll be a great captain."</p><p>"Yamamoto would make a good candidate, Fukunaga doesn't talk very much and Kenma hates being in leadership positions." Kuroo added on, "What about you guys? WHo do you think's gonna be the next captain of Inarizaki?"</p><p>Kita just laughed, "I couldn't tell ya, but I do know full well that its NOT gonna be one of the twins, that'd be chaos incarnate."</p><p>"Well," Aran commented, 'If it did turn out to be one of them, the other would be at their throat."</p><p>The earned more laughed from the car.</p><p>Daichi shifted in his seat to face his friends, "All in all, I think we're leaving our teams in good hands. Everything's gonna be fine. Now who's hungry. I need food and Kuroo ate all our snacks and Oikawa and Ushijima were too busy making tik toks to make sure Kuroo and Bokuto got enough snacks."</p><p>"I did not eat them all!"</p><p>"You kinda did bro," Bokuto pointed to the empty snack bag, "Can we get McDonald's!"</p><p>"Sure kiddo."</p><p>"OH MY GOD" Oikawa almost jumped out of seat, "DAICHI SAID KIDDO!!!! DAICHI IS A FATHER CONFIRMED!! HA"</p><p>Daichi groaned, "C'mon Oikawa! I said it once!"</p><p>"YOU ARE A DAD! DON'T DENY IT!"</p><p>"Does this happen often?" Kita question Kuroo. </p><p>"Unfortunately, yes. Daichi is legit just a dad, he makes shitty dad jokes, he practically married to Suga who acts like a mom, and always buys his team meat buns after practice."</p><p>"So in short, he's a dad trapped in a high schoolers body?"</p><p>"Pretty much!"</p><p>"I hate you all."</p><p>"You're the one who called me kiddo!" Bokuto said with a grin.</p><p>With that they headed towards the nearest McDonald's blasting 8TEEN, Young Dumb &amp; Broke, Welcome to the Family, and pretty much any other song that made you feel like you were the main characters of a teen coming of age film, because fuck it, right now they where. Yeah the next year to come will be scary as shit, but right now? Right now they were a group of teenagers who were doing some dumb shit. They had skipped school to drive twelve hours to pick up friends to stay the weekend only to drive the same twelve back. If that's not movie material what is? Right here was a group of guys with a few things in common but still had a blast together. this group was tight despite the rivalries between schools, distance from where they lived, and even the fact that they had only been friends for a little under a year. They all came together because of one thing really, volleyball. They all where captains, and because of the the captains chat was formed. None of them really expected to become close, but they did through Ushijima's blunt honesty, Oikawa's determination, Bokuto's optomisun, Kuroo's cunning, Daichi's level headedness, And Kita's ability to put up with pretty much anything. They all where fantastic captains, and they where ready for what ever came next. Even if that ment having to leave highschool behind. </p><p>But right now that meant driving the remaining 9 hours and getting McDonalds. </p><p>That sounds like a pretty solid plan. </p><p>A hell yeah was it a great adventure. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm soft for the captains</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. let’s play what’s your type!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo shoots his shot....in a horrible way like god damn kuroo this is how you confess....you absolute dumbass</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay look i thought this would be funny don’t @ me<br/>also i wrote this on mobile on the way to the mountains.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>cat dad: alrighty</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: let’s play what’s you’re type ft the volleyball gays of japan </p><p> </p><p>owl father: oooo</p><p> </p><p>dad: uhhh sure i guess</p><p> </p><p>save him: why the hell not</p><p> </p><p>kitten: do i have too</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: yes kitten you do!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I am slightly confused, but i will play. </p><p> </p><p>traktor: how do you play?</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: yeah how to do play? </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: wellll this is how you play </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: you basically just say what’s your type...it’s not that hard. </p><p> </p><p>freckles: uhhh i’ll go first? </p><p> </p><p>freckles: let’s see, blonde, tall, has glasses, is my best friend</p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: you just described me </p><p> </p><p>freckles: you are my type </p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: o-oh </p><p> </p><p>scary mom: ah young love </p><p> </p><p>tangerine: oh! mines probably a dark haired guy  who’s taller than me</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: tall good looking Russian </p><p> </p><p>lamp post: awwww</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: who said i was talking about you? i could have been talking about alisa </p><p> </p><p>lamp post: 🥺 where you talking about me?</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: yes i am you idiot i’m <em>your</em> boyfriend for god sakes </p><p> </p><p>lamp post: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p>owl father: akaashi </p><p> </p><p>owl father: that’s my type </p><p> </p><p>dad: why am i not surprised</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: hot dad who plays volleyball </p><p> </p><p>dad: you think i’m hot?</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: yES IS THAT A QUESTION?? YOURE HOT, </p><p> </p><p>scary mom: plus. you’re a great guy i get two in one</p><p> </p><p>dad: awww babe</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: alright my turn </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: my type is dyed blonde hair, shorter than me, likes apple pies, quiet, known me for a while, and is preferably the setter for my team</p><p> </p><p>owl father: you did not-</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: FINALLY GOOD GOD</p><p> </p><p>kitten: Kuroo....did you just say i’m your type?</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: y e s</p><p> </p><p>kitten: I- uh- oh-oh my god </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between Cat dad and Kitten</strong>
</p><p>Kuroo</p><p>do you like me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cat dad is typing....</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>love leaving you guys on a cliffhanger when idk when i’ll be able to get the next chapter out<br/>also thank you all for liking the captain road trip so much! i really wanted to do something fun with them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. intelligence 100 wisdom -100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo bud...it work but god was is kinda a stupid way</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahah hello again<br/>so uh...haikyuu ended...i’m sad but i’m happy it happened<br/>ALSO FINAL BOSS OIKAWA y e s</p><p>(asanoya are on their honeymoon and you can’t change my mind)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between Kitten and Cat dad</strong>
</p><p>Kuroo</p><p>Do you like me?</p><p> </p><p>y e a h</p><p> </p><p>like “like like” or just like?</p><p> </p><p>like like </p><p> </p><p>oh</p><p> </p><p>oh my god</p><p> </p><p>OH MY GOD</p><p> </p><p>kenma?</p><p> </p><p>you good you never use all caps?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>oh yeah yeah yeah i’m just very happy</p><p> </p><p>happy???</p><p> </p><p>i uh- </p><p> </p><p>i like you too</p><p> </p><p>OMG OMG OMG </p><p> </p><p>YOU DO???</p><p> </p><p>AHHHHHH OH MY G O D</p><p> </p><p>YOU LIKE MEEEEE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>you don’t need to shout </p><p> </p><p>but yes</p><p> </p><p>i like you</p><p> </p><p>unfortunately </p><p> </p><p>you wound me kitten </p><p> </p><p>eh it’s my job </p><p> </p><p>okay okay okay</p><p> </p><p>that aside </p><p> </p><p>do you wanna, uh, go out with me?</p><p> </p><p>sure </p><p> </p><p>do you wanna  go to the arcade by school?</p><p> </p><p>sure</p><p> </p><p>so bland </p><p> </p><p>hush be lucky i’m going outside </p><p> </p><p>good point good point </p><p> </p><p>so uh</p><p> </p><p>how long have you liked me?</p><p> </p><p>oh damn </p><p> </p><p>uhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p>a long time i guess???</p><p> </p><p>ah, me too</p><p> </p><p>how’d you like the confession?</p><p> </p><p>that was the best and the worst at the same time and i don’t know how that’s possible </p><p> </p><p>oh hush it was good</p><p> </p><p>least it wasn’t a bokuto level failure </p><p> </p><p>yeah </p><p> </p><p>so i guess you’re my boyfriend now?</p><p> </p><p>guess so</p><p> </p><p>youre stuck with me now!</p><p> </p><p>that i am</p><p> </p><p>well i look forward to our date</p><p> </p><p>i do to kitten</p><p> </p><p>why the nickname it’s embarrassing </p><p> </p><p>awww it’s cute tho!</p><p> </p><p>ugh fine </p><p> </p><p>ily</p><p> </p><p>no❤️</p><p> </p><p>😭</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Atsumu do be single tho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LOOK I JUST THINKS ITS FUNNY WHEN HE SUFFERS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okayyy here ya goooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p>cat dad: alright my fellow volleyball gays guess what</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: my dumbass got a boyfriend <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>owl father: WOOOO YEAH! Nice job bro!</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: thank you thank you</p><p> </p><p>kitten: tho you better be glad I like you</p><p> </p><p>kitten: that was a <em>really</em> bad way to confess Kuro</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: kitten whyyyyy</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: lovers quarrel already? Kou and I could never</p><p> </p><p>owl father: you fought with me over if a hotdog is a sandwich like just yesterday keiji</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: shhhh lemme have this</p><p> </p><p>owl father: okay bade! You got this</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: am I like the only single one here?</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: are Kita-San and Osamu-san single?</p><p> </p><p>better twin: oh you baby boy I’m in a relationship </p><p> </p><p>save him: same here</p><p> </p><p>dad: yall can add then if you want</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: y a l l </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Better twin added Suna Rintarou</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Save him added Ojiro Aran</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Owl father: Aran!! Hi!!!</p><p> </p><p>Ojiro Aran: oh hey! Ya do know you just saw me like....3 minutes ago right? </p><p> </p><p>owl father: yeah I know!<em><br/><br/><br/></em></p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: can we have our captain and ace back now plz?</p><p> </p><p>save him: to late </p><p>
  <em>Save him changed Ojiro Arans name to save him too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suna Rintarou: oh,,,, whats this?</p><p> </p><p>better twin: I added ya so I could rub in the fact that I have boyfriend and sumu doesn’t</p><p> </p><p>Suna Rintarou: nice, I’m all for making fun of him</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: DOSE NO ONE LIKE ME?</p><p> </p><p>better twin: ya wish Sakusa did</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: HUSH</p><p> </p><p>better twin: am I wrong?</p><p> </p><p>save him: nope</p><p> </p><p>save him too: not at all</p><p> </p><p>suna rintarou: nuh uh</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: 😡</p><p> </p><p> <br/>tangerine: oh don’t worry! I’m still single! so is bakayama! And I think Noya-San and Asahi-San are too!</p><p> </p><p>Bro #2: WAIT WAIT WAIT </p><p> </p><p>bro #2: I WANNA CHANGE THAT!!!</p><p> </p><p>dad: oh hi Nishinoya </p><p> </p><p>bro #2: ASAHI!,!!!</p><p> </p><p>jesus: oh god </p><p> </p><p>Jesus: hi?</p><p> </p><p>bro #2: I LIKE YOU</p><p> </p><p>bro #2: WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME??</p><p> </p><p>jesus: w h a t?</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: he said he wants to go out with you. Asahi, are you really that dumb</p><p> </p><p>jesus: oh., uh... sure! <br/><br/></p><p>bro #2: AHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHH MY G O D </p><p> </p><p>bro #2: IMMA BE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER ASAHI JUST YOU WAIT</p><p> </p><p>jesus: okay! <br/><br/></p><p>dad: god damn finally y’all been pining for FOREVER</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: ahaha y a l l</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOOK I DID ASANOYA <br/>(I am SO sorry it’s so short for them I’m not the best with writing them)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. q n a time!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FUCK FORTH WALL BABBYYYYYY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL_CAPS’S chaotic q n a chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: Hello all and welcome to my q n a chat</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: who the fuck are you</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: oh you poor little chemistry nerd i’m the all powerful all knowing author of this little story </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: oh you mean the short ass person behind the screen </p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: you tall ass fucker i’m only 157cm fuck off</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: UHHWAAAA!!! IM TALLER THAN YOU!!! </p><p> </p><p>bro #2: AYYYYY SAME</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: goddamit </p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: give them a break guys </p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: thanks akaashi</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: NOW! Here we go! Time to say fuck the forth wall and while we wait for me to get the last two arcs ready the boys and I are gonna do a fun little q n a so go for it! everyone’s open to questions </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: when did i agree to this </p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: EVERYONE IS OPEN TO QUESTIONS </p><p> </p><p>owl father: oooo fun! have fun everyones!!! put your questions or interactions in the comments! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. q n a part 1!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part one my friends enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HAD 5 SWEET TEAS TODAY, JUMPED OFF A ROOF INTO A LAKE AND RODE JETSKIS THIS IS FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL_CAPS chaotic q n a chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: alright fuckers welcome to hell you all ready? </p><p> </p><p>dad: no </p><p> </p><p>tangerine: YAYAYAY lets do this!!!</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: Okay! Heres the first one from UnplugMyLifeSupport "@everyone: how do your boyfriend/significant other react to someone hitting on you? Are they like the silent where they’ll pull you away, or will they make a scene etc. ✨"</p><p> </p><p>owl father: OOo! Me first! Akaashi is actually pretty scary! He just death stares them and then they leave! <strike>lowkey kinda hot tho</strike></p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: Bokuto makes a huge scene, he looks like a goddamn owl</p><p> </p><p>dad: For what I can tell, Suga doesn't do anything in front of my but I do see him have a conversation with the person, they look so scared</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: Daichi has walked up on me getting hit on, kissed me, then walked away while doing the "i got my eye on you" thing</p><p> </p><p>bro #2: Asahi is nervous to do anything, but he does just kinda appear behind me and the person gets scared </p><p> </p><p>jesus: I just don't get hit on by anyone besides noya</p><p> </p><p>chicken tendous: ayyyy same but with toshi</p><p> </p><p>traktor: Tendou walks up as is like "Hi see him, he's mine so fuck off"</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: Iwa-chan just sits there!!! Like sir!! You're dating meeeee!!!!</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: shittykawa just grabs me and pulls me away</p><p> </p><p>kitten: Kuroo just <em>a p p e a r s</em></p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Kenma just gets really clingy and makes an angry face but he just looks like the "no talk me angy" meme</p><p> </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: he picks me up and RUNS</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: oh he just kisses me and tells the person I'm not avaible </p><p> </p><p>save him: Aran just kinda comes up and is just like "hey babe you wanna do "xyz"?"</p><p> </p><p>save him too: Kita just stares at them till they leave</p><p> </p><p>suna: just takes me away</p><p> </p><p>better twin: you also do that for me</p><p> </p><p>tired: poor kindaichi tires to be menacing but fails</p><p> </p><p>turnip head: kunimi juts pulls me away but is annoyed for the rest of the day</p><p> </p><p>freckles: Tsukki makes fun of the person till they leave</p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: Yamaguchi is actually kinda scary and tell them to leave with a terrifying look on his face</p><p> </p><p>thing #1: Matsun just starts saying cryptic memes</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: Makki starts quoting tik toks</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: Lev says "Good morning how are you" in russian in the scariest voice he can </p><p> </p><p>lamp post: Yaku scares them</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: oh to be in a relationship </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: but you're scared of commitment</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: STFU STOP EXPOSING ME</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: NEXT QUESTION!</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: From tsukkis_dino_plushie "Does anyone ever plan on holding a party with everyone in it?"</p><p> </p><p>owl father: m a y b e </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: purrhaps</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: ....moving on from that HORRIBLE pun theses next two are from my friend applekenma!! They ask "@Oikawa: What’s the most imaginative insult you can come up with? @everyone: If you could write one sentence/word to describe you S.O what would your sentence/word be? ♥️"</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: You're like a bug, you're always there but never needed or wanted</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: you could have done better</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: you're the one writing this tho</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: SHHHH we do not speak of that here</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: now answer the second question!</p><p> </p><p>Pretty setter: A star</p><p> </p><p>Owl father: The love of my life</p><p> </p><p>Kitten: Annoying, but I love him</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Surprisingly clingy</p><p> </p><p>Dad: Sweet like Sugar</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: hot dad</p><p> </p><p>jesus: chaotic</p><p> </p><p>bro #2: Really sweet and timid but he's awesome!</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: hardworking</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: awww iwa-chan!!!</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: just answer the goddamn question</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: mean sometimes but I love him</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: Tsundere </p><p> </p><p>shi-i-will-hit-u: you fucker, yours is annoying ass bitch</p><p> </p><p>traktor:  spontaneous</p><p> </p><p>chicken tendou: farmer!</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: dat boi</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: beans</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: aww babe</p><p> </p><p>freckles: salty yet sweet</p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: freckles</p><p> </p><p>lamp post: small!</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: tall</p><p> </p><p>tired: turnip</p><p> </p><p>turnip head: tired </p><p> </p><p>suna: internal idiot</p><p> </p><p>better twin: f l e x i b l e </p><p> </p><p>save him: husband material </p><p> </p><p>save him too: just a great guy</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: low key feeling kinda left out</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: g o o d</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: I'm kinda feeling left out too</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: oh noo baby boy its okay </p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: alrighty next one! From Little Miss Nobody "@Ushijima but whyyy should Oikawa come to shiratorizawa?????"</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I swear to gOD</p><p> </p><p>traktor: He is a good player and he should have come because he could have been an even better player with us and gone to nationals</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: eh but he does become a official member of the san juan team. i think a jersey is being made</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: what?!</p><p> </p><p>ALL_caps: what?</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: ANYWAYS next question! from MangOes "@suga and daichi, who is your least favourite child?"</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: I don't think we have a least favorite? </p><p> </p><p>dad: Tho the biggest troublemakers are Noya and Tanaka</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: that they are</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: another for Ushijima! From Just call me princess :] "@ushijima what do you do in minecraft? [i build houses]"</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I like building big houses with elaborate farms that is enjoyable</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: he plays minecraft??</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: there's a LOT you don't know</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: next from AllGingersGoToHell "@ennoshita how do you feel about being the next karasuno captain???"</p><p> </p><p>parental until #3: Honestly? I'm terrified, I have HUGE shoes to fill, I just hope I'll be good enough </p><p> </p><p>discount ennoshita: You'll do great!</p><p> </p><p>naruto: You got this!<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>bro #1: You're the best guy for the job!</p><p> </p><p>bro #2: go ennoshita!</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: okay we got time for one more! from Dcandmarvel_1 "@Kageyama what do you think of Hinata?"</p><p> </p><p>the king: What do I think of him? uhhh well he's uhh nice?? not like I like him or anything</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: oh honey, OH honey, OH HONEYYYYYYy</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: AWww! Thanks Yamayama!</p><p> </p><p>the thing: don't call me that</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: but it's cute!!!</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: alright that's enough being in love but to scared to show it! See everyone in part two!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. q n a part 2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ahahahaha I'm so sorry this is so late</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL_CAPS's chaotic q n a group chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: alright boys you've been let off the hook for far too long</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: shit I thought I was safe</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: oh boy you aren't</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: annnnywayyyysssss I got burt at the lake but everything's chill nothing bad</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: oh god child are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: yeah yeah everything's chill </p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: OKAY now its time for you all to suffer QUESTIONS!!! From sappychef "@everyone what do you love abt your s/o (and for the pining idiots, what do you love abt your love object)?</p><p>@ushijima do you watch hermitcraft?"</p><p> </p><p>Traktor: his personality, oh and no, but I probably should </p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: mmmhm, probably the little thing he does to make me smile</p><p> </p><p>owl father: HIS TOSSES!!! They're so awesome and great to hit!</p><p> </p><p>kitten: he brings me food</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: when hes surprisingly clingy </p><p> </p><p>scary mom: he makes homemade baked goods and brings them to me</p><p> </p><p>dad: He's a great vice captain (also he's just very wonderful and I love him a lot)</p><p> </p><p>bro #2: he gives GREAT hugs!</p><p> </p><p>jesus: he's very..h i m, and I like that!<br/><br/></p><p>shittykawa: when he's being nice and holds me</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: he's a hard worker, he over works himself sometimes but he's still good, i respect him for that</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: uhhh his.....everything I guess</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: oooo chibi-chan has a crushhhhhh</p><p> </p><p>the king: f a s t</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: that's all you have to say?</p><p> </p><p>the king: yes</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: okay then</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: he brings me cream puff when I sad</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: he's a good kisser</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: aw thanks babe</p><p> </p><p>freckles: when he gets really excited about dinosaurs</p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: he lets me trace constellations in his freckles </p><p> </p><p>lamp post: his hair is very soft</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: oversized hoodies</p><p> </p><p>lamp post: THATS WHERE THEY ALL WENT!!! YAKU!!!</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: they're mine now</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: lowkey really like his hair</p><p> </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: hate to admit it but he's a great cuddler </p><p> </p><p>tired: he makes me happy</p><p> </p><p>turnip head: when he's happy i'm happy</p><p> </p><p>better twin: brings me onigiri</p><p> </p><p>suna: he has a really good music taste </p><p> </p><p>save him: a r m s</p><p> </p><p>save him too: his hair is very nice</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: he's really hot, always an amazing player</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: *laughs in all knowing author* alright! Next question! from Mouibon "@future captains (ie. Ennoshita, Yahaba, Futakuchi, etc.) whats the pressure to be a good future captain doing to ya @Kunimi and Kindaichi, how’s the dating going? And Kunimi, how does actual happiness feel? @Everyone, say something sappy (but true) bout your partner lol"</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: oh shoot I gotta add people</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ALL_CAPS added Futakuchi, Yahaba, and Terushima</em>
</p><p>Terushima: oh so now you add me</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: be grateful I even considered adding you, I could kick you just like that</p><p> </p><p>Futakuchi: o o p be careful man</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: you too dumbass know answer the question</p><p> </p><p>terushima: I think I'm handling the pressure pretty well, considering the fact that I've already been captain for a bit</p><p> </p><p>futakuchi: same here, but at the same time i'm the LEAST responsible person why did they choose me</p><p> </p><p>yahaba: i'm not ready to be a parent</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: yahaba....what?</p><p> </p><p>yahaba: I'm not ready </p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: okayyyy?????</p><p> </p><p>parental unit #3: like I said last chapter, I have big shoes to fill</p><p> </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: i stg if the new 1st are annoying I will lose my MIND</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: alrighty! Thanks you guys!! Kunimi, Kindaichi! Your turn!</p><p> </p><p>tired: dating is....nice, I haven't really gotten to experience that so its nice to have Kindaichi around, plus he give good cuddles</p><p> </p><p>turnip head: im so in love and he's al I think about, he is very nice and I love being his boyfriend </p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: you guys are so cute i stg</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: but all this relationship talk is making me feel v e r y single</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: if that ain't a mood-</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: single squad?</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: single squad</p><p> </p><p>better setter: oof, imagine being single</p><p> </p><p>suna: i m a g i n e</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: I will actually delete you two from this, I have the power</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: alright couples, answer the questions!</p><p> </p><p>save him: Aran makes me lunch when I forget it</p><p> </p><p>save him too: Kita really like disney movies and cries when they're sad</p><p> </p><p>suna: Osamu is very clingy a demands cuddles 24/7</p><p> </p><p>better twin: suna sleeps with a fox stuffed animal I got him for his birthday one year</p><p> </p><p>turnip head: kinumi baby talks animals</p><p> </p><p>tired: kindaichi is the little spoon</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: when kenji gets sad he's clings onto me like it's life or death</p><p> </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: eita plays with my hair and says really sappy shit when he thinks i'm asleep</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: you're awake??</p><p> </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: it's cute I like hearing it</p><p> </p><p>chicken tendous: toshi always helps everyone he can</p><p> </p><p>traktor: satori is always willing to help pick up the teams mood, by any means necessary</p><p> </p><p>lamp post: yaku actually really touchy, he loves to hold hands and a d o r e s hugs</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: lev always goes overboard with celebrations</p><p> </p><p>freckles: tuskki will baby you if you've had a really bad day</p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: yamaguchi bakes when ever someone it sad, and he bakes a l o t</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: matsun really loves to give me hugs and hold me whenever either us are feeling low </p><p> </p><p>thing 2: makki wears my hoodies because he knows I think its cute when i'm feeling down</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: god bless iwa-chan for wanting to hold me all the time because his a r m s  g o d</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: assykawa loves to hold my hand all the time....a l l  t h e  t i m e</p><p> </p><p>bro #2: asahi just a really big teddy bear!</p><p> </p><p>jesus: noya loves to be picked up or held</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: daichi goes slightly overboard when I'm sad and is with me all day</p><p> </p><p>dad: suga got us promise rings last year and the only time i ever see him not wearing it is at practice or games</p><p> </p><p>kitten: kuro tries his best to make apple pies for me</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: kenma can be very much like a cat sometimes and demand affection</p><p> </p><p>owl father: kaashi always messes with my hair whenever we're just hanging out together</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: bokuto loves to give me little gifts when ever I see him</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: all of those are like couple goals</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: last question for now! ripetrash "holy mackerel why are y;all so goshdarned homosexual"</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: I got this one, they just a r e, the show's pretty gay sometimes you can't NOT think there isn't s o m e t h i n g going on</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: anyways! Just a general reminder! The everyone questions are getting a little tricky so if you all could refrain from those for a bit until I get the rest of them done! Thank you all so much!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there you guys go, i'm f i n a l l y back to this</p><p>anywayssss!<br/>It's bokuaka week and I have something written for every day so far so it'd mean a lo of you guys would go check it out! I have a series called "Bokuaka week 2020" if you wanna go see it!</p><p>Thank you!!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. qna part 3!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HI HELLO I'M BACK!!! </p><p>Also quick thing! While I love doing this sort of thing! I won't be able to answer all questions due to my lack of knowledge on some things! I really apologize and if I can't answer them I'm so sorry!</p><p>Now on with the chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ALL_CAPS chaotic qna chat</strong>
</p><p>ALL_CAPS: hey guys I'm back</p><p> </p><p>kitten: I'm mad at you</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: look dude, I'm sorry I got bored and wanted to write something angsty </p><p> </p><p>kitten: you killed me!!</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: so many people have killed you, so many people have killed a lot of you! Have y'all ever heard of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105">In Another Life</a> or <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510">the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)</a> ? Like c'mon guys I'm not the only one</p><p> </p><p>owl father: wait wait wait...I DIE</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: he dies????</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: yes its sad and I cried for like and hour later in another life hurts</p><p> </p><p>owl father: be happy you got a story! Caps hasn't done anything for the past few days of bokuaka we-</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: GONNA STOP YOU RIGHT THERE SHHHHHHH WRITING TAKES TIME NOW TIME TO ANSWER QUESTIONS! From: TheDemonicYam "@Tsukishima, Tendou, Osamu, Suna, and Lev yall are my top five favorites ily 💕"</p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: Oh, uh...thank you I guess?</p><p> </p><p>chicken tendous: YAYAY!!!! You're my favorite too!!! Thank you!!!!</p><p> </p><p>lamppost: I"M SOMEONES FAVORITE!!!! YAY!!!</p><p> </p><p>The better twin: Of course I am, I'm obviously the better twin</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: bitch</p><p> </p><p>the Better twin: fans don't lie</p><p> </p><p>suna: thank you</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: awww that was sweet</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: caps...do you have a favorite???</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: whhaaaaaat????? noooo not at allllll </p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: i know you do</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: akaashi don't</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: it's bokuto</p><p> </p><p>owl father: IT ISSSS??!?!?!?</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: IT IS?!?!?!</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: YES NOW NEXT QUESTIONS</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: From Semi! (not our semi one of our readers) "To all of the captains  Which two of your teammates do you ship together the most "</p><p> </p><p>dad: easy, Tsukki and Yamaguchi</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: yeah them they're cute together</p><p> </p><p>freckles: awwww</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: Lev and yaku</p><p> </p><p>traktor: semi and shirabu</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: either matsuhana or kinkumi</p><p> </p><p>owl father: Yukie and Kaori obliviously</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: next! from Justagaybean "Hi so I don’t really know of a question so I’ll just do this one - @everyone how are you all doing today? (INCLUDING ALL_CAPS YOU CAN’T GET OUT OF THIS) I hope you all are doing well! Have an awesome awesome day you all are the greatest :))))"</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: ooo I get to answer?? Well I'm doing pretty good! I stared watching hxh and I'm pretty sure I'd die for gon</p><p> </p><p>dad: here caps, they captains can answer for their teams, I can tell the everyone questions are kinda taxing</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: t h a n k y o u</p><p> </p><p>dad: Karasunos doing great, still the same chaous</p><p> </p><p>owl father: so's fukurodani! We actually have a practice match with Nekoma soon! That'll be fun!!</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: likewise, Can't wait to crush you guys at the match</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: seijohs doing amazing like always</p><p> </p><p>traktor: we are doing well as well</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: great to know! Next question! from Kono_Rohan_Da "@Daichi: Who would you date besides Suga?"</p><p> </p><p>dad: oh uhh, michimiya maybe???? But I like suga very much and I don't see us breaking up anytime soon</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>dad: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: ew pda</p><p> </p><p>freckles: I'm sitting on your lap babe</p><p> </p><p>saltyshima: irrelevant</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: okay! Next one! from stormypasta88 "@akaashi &amp; @kenma, what's the weirdest scenario bokuto and kuroo have gotten up to?"</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: The camping incident</p><p> </p><p>kitten: oh god yeah</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: bokuto and kuroo-san somehow while we where on a camping road trip GOT ON MATTRESS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LAKE AND WERE STRANDED FOR HOURS  </p><p> </p><p>kitten: you guys are so dumb</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: I could see that happening ALRIGHTY! That's it for this time! See you guys later!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. not a chapter just an update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello friends! quick little update thing! </p>
<p>1. I WILL FINISH THE QNA SOON, i haven’t had access to my computer cuz shitty service and doing the chat fic on my phone is HARD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2. kagehina is the next arc! i have a good idea on where that is going </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3. there will be sakuatsa i promise </p>
<p> </p>
<p>4. if you guys wanna see anything or have any requests for random shit (or ya know...wanna dare any of the character wink wonk) please feel free to go ahead </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i’ll try to update as soon as i can </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>also! if any of you guys know Escape the night with joey garceffa (?) i’m thinking of writing a fic where it’s season three of ESTN with haikyuu characters so if anyone knows that yee haw </p>
<p> </p>
<p>byeeee!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. guys guys guys 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HAHAH </p><p>okay but like....this is just bad sex jokes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>QNA will be done right after this but hey 69</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>owl father: hey hey hey</p><p> </p><p>owl father: its the <em>69th </em>chapter</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: oh my god it is</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: god dammit fuck me this is hell</p><p> </p><p>owl father: later mkay? ;)</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: OKAY WOW SHOOTING YOUR SHOT THAT"S HARD</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: thatswhatshesaid</p><p> </p><p>dad: HINATA</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: c'mon it was funny</p><p> </p><p>chicken tendous: k cuz this is the 69th chapter imma say this Ushijima is DEF packing</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: ??</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I-</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: HA YOU BROKE YOU BOYFRIEND</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: I bet you broke yours last night</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: bitch no I broke him</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: I WAS RIGHT HE DOES TOP! 200 YEN RIGHT NOW TAKAHIRO</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: you thought Oikawa topped Iwaizumi Hanamaki? That's sad</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: oh fuck off</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: I'm still confused</p><p> </p><p>freckles: why?</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: why are they debating on who's top or bottom?</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: I'd be happy just to get a bunk bed</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: .....</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: ....</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: .....</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: .....</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: IMMA TELL HIM</p><p> </p><p>dad: MATSUKAWA DON'T YOU DARE</p><p> </p><p>freckles: AHAHAHA I- OMG HINATA</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: what??? that's what they where fighting over right????</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: oh you small, small child</p><p> </p><p>owl father: he's knows the "that's what she said" joke but I guess that's the extent of his knowledge. that's not very big</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: just like your dick</p><p> </p><p>dad: SUGA</p><p> </p><p>owl father: damn okay then, I guess i'm getting attacked now</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: HAHA loser </p><p> </p><p>kitten: tough talk for a fella with a small cock </p><p> </p><p>freckles: this...this is my entertainment for the day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>in conclusion....caps is shitty at writing funny sex jokes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. q n a part 4! [FINAL]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yesyesyesyesyesy I did it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ALL_CAPS chaotic group chat</b>
</p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: alright fucker you ready? From EveryKindANerd13 "So, here’s a question, even though you could quite possibly already be done, but what are each characters favorite physical feature of their significant other/crush? (The crush doesn’t have to be mentioned...;)...)"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>owl father: Keiji's eyes....I mean like DAMN they're so pretty </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pretty setter: gotta say eyes too, really nice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kitten: uhhh. his hands, they make me feel safe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>cat dad: I-  awww babeeeee</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kitten: shut up and go</p>
<p> </p>
<p>cat dad: s m a l l h a n d s</p>
<p> </p>
<p>dad: smile def</p>
<p> </p>
<p>scary mom: thighs....is that even a question? Daichi's thighs are fine as HELL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bro #2: mmmm hair!! It's soft and fun to play with</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jesus: noyas hands are really small and cute</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shittykawa: ARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMSARMS</p>
<p>[cut for length]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>iwa-chan: good god shittykawa, his face, it's....nice to look at I guess</p>
<p> </p>
<p>thing 1: mmm legs....matsun has nice legs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>thing 2: makki has really soft hands</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tangerine: well....setter hands</p>
<p> </p>
<p>scary mom: setter hands 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the king: small. yeah small</p>
<p> </p>
<p>saltyshima: goddamn could it be ANY more obvious </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the king: d o n ' t</p>
<p> </p>
<p>lamppost: small hands and fluffy hair!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>demon senpai: arms....his arms give good hugs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chicken tendous: face!! its very squimshie!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>traktor: squimshie?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>chicken tendous: squimshie!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>traktor: his mouth his nice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>semisemi: look imma just say it, his hair is actually very nice and I like his bangs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shi-I-will-hit-u: YOU LIKE MY BANGS??? I-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>semisemi: YES!! I THINK THEY"RE CUTE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shi-I-will-hit-u: I- uhhh thank you? your hair is nice to eita</p>
<p> </p>
<p>turnip head: cute eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tired: his hairs nice when its down</p>
<p> </p>
<p>suna: his face is better than Atsumus face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>better twin: awww babe, ya have a nice face too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sangwoo looking bitch: WE HAVE THE SAME FACE?????!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>better twin: I wear it better</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sangwoo looking bitch: I- WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN??? THAT MAKES NO SENSE<br/><br/></p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: STOP COMPLAINING AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION OKAY??!?!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sangwoo looking bitch: FINE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sangwoo looking bitch: the boy got sexy wrists i gotta say</p>
<p> </p>
<p>better twin: dude....that's weird as SHIT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sangwoo looking bitch: OH FUCK OFF</p>
<p> </p>
<p>save him: ooo...everything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>save him too: yep everything too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: y'all so sappy it hurts...NEXT ONE!!! ChouChou_OwO: "@matsun and @makki what are ur favorite memes to quote"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>thing 1: oooo love a good tik tok meme</p>
<p> </p>
<p>thing 2: HI SISTERS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>thing 1: oh yeah and that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: I- I'm not even surprised</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALl_CAPS: from markov </p>
<p>@yamaguchi: since you're the babiest out of everyone here, can you tell us a memory where everyone became so overprotective of you?"</p>
<p>@kenma &amp; @kunimi: since you're both my biggest mood, what's your favorite coffee to fuel sleep deprivation?</p>
<p>@everyone: how's your quarantine going?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>freckles: uhhh...Oh yeah! after a game the other team was trash talking about my serves and everyone just kinda materized, somehow Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Ushijima all appeared </p>
<p> </p>
<p>thing 1: no fucks with my kids</p>
<p> </p>
<p>scary mom: you're totally correct </p>
<p> </p>
<p>tired: straight black...hell if you're feeling spicy add salt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kitten: fuck coffee monster, bangs, and redbulls all the way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: that can't be good for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>owl father: quarantine???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: ohh yeaaaaah, since you guys are like in some sort of AU you guy's don't know. SO BASICALLY there's a worldwide pandemic going on right now that's made the world stop pretty much, online school, no sports-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tangerine: NO SPORTS???? THAT MEANS NO VOLLEYBALL!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: No. Sports. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: oh and the president of america t*ump is doing jack shit about it but that's a story for another day</p>
<p> </p>
<p>dad: oh no! Stay safe everyone and wear a mask!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>iwa-chan: yes where your fucking masks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: what they said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: Last one!!!! from 241Cookies!! "01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010011 01001111 00100000 01000011 01010101 01010100 01000101 00100000 01001001 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001001 01001100 01001100 01000101 01000111 01000001 01001100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01001100 01001100 01000101 01000111 01000001 01001100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01010011 01000001 01011001 00100001 00100001 00100001 00001010 01000001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>cat dad: tha fuck???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>naruto: hold up lemme just......"YOU ARE ALL SO CUTE IT IS ILLEGAL. ILLEGAL I SAY!!!<br/>Also, please do not let them know what I said"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: oh shit sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>owl father: AWWWW~!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tangerine: You're very cute too!!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>freckles: we all love you lots!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ALL_CAPS: alrighty everyone!!! Thank you for participating!!! We might do a dare or dare thing in the future for more chapters but the next ones will be can Kageyama and Hinata get their shit together and will atsumu be single for forever! Thank's for reading!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Drunken Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama and Hinata finally get their shit together...the only problem? Hinata’s drunk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KAGEHINAAAAAAA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Boke</b>
</p><p>Hey kags! </p><p> </p><p>I’m going to my first highschool party!</p><p> </p><p>oh cool</p><p> </p><p>don’t die boke! We need you for the games!</p><p> </p><p>don’t worry I’ll be fine!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> two hours later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>WOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>I HAD ALCOHOL </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> one hour later  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>HAHAH </p><p>i t h i n k i might be drunkkkklkkjjkm</p><p> </p><p>can you comr g wt me????!?.</p><p> </p><p>boke</p><p> </p><p>i’ll ask suga</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Crow mom</b>
</p><p>hey suga-san?</p><p> </p><p>kageyama! </p><p> </p><p>To what do I owe the pleasure of?</p><p> </p><p>can you take me to pick up hinata? </p><p> </p><p>he’s at a party and drunk</p><p> </p><p>why am i not surprised</p><p> </p><p>sure thing </p><p> </p><p>Can you send the address?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> 123 Whatever street, Miyagi Prefecture </span>
</p><p> </p><p>okay cool </p><p> </p><p>i’ll be at your house soon </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kageyama paced anxiously as he waited for Suga to arrive. He constantly checked his phone to see if Hinata had texted him</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Boke</b>
</p><p>Kageyaaaaammmmmmmmmaaaaaaaa</p><p> </p><p>i musss uuuuuu</p><p> </p><p>arre you coning tooo ge t me? </p><p> </p><p>yes dumbass</p><p> </p><p>ill be there soon </p><p> </p><p>just</p><p> </p><p>don’t drink anymore okay???</p><p> </p><p>okaaaaa</p><p> </p><p>no promueis tho</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou. </p><p> </p><p>for the love of GOD don’t drink anymore</p><p> </p><p>ooohooo it’s hot when you call me that </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>just go outside</p><p> </p><p>i’ll be there soon</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peeking out the windows Kageyama saw Suga’s familiar black car. Grabbing a jacket, the first year rushed outside. </p><p>“Alrighty.” Suga began to drive, “I have the address put in. It should be about 15 minutes okay Kageyama?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah” The dark haired boy responded absently mindly, considering he was using most of his (little) brain power to figure out what he was going to have to do when he got Hinata. </p><p>The drive was fairly short and quiet. When the settlers finally arrived at Hinata’s friend’s house. The ginger middle blocker was sitting outside clearly wasted. Kageyama sped out of the car to get the small boy.</p><p>“Boke you can’t do that!!” </p><p>Kageyama helped Hinata up and let the ginger use him for support. </p><p>“You know….” the gingers words came out slurred, “You’re reaaaaaly hot bakayama.”</p><p>The settlers face went red, “You can’t just say this!”</p><p>“But it’s true~~~” </p><p>“Ugh, c’mon let’s get you home.” </p><p>Suga got out of the car to help his kouhais get into the car. The third year stole a glance to the house and he could swear he saw Tanaka and Noya, but that was a story for another day. </p><p>Suga drove the two juniors back to Kagayamas house. Afterwards Kagayama thanked Suga and led Hinata into his house. Slowly yet surely the pair sneaked up into Kageyama's room. Once there Hinata collapsed onto Kageyama's bed.</p><p>“Yamayama~~~ come over here!!”</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes, “What do you want bo-“</p><p>He was cut off by Hinata grabbing his head and crashing his lips onto his. They tasted like cheap alcohol and mint. It wouldn’t have been half bad if Hinata wasn’t DRUNK OUT OF HIS MIND. Almost instantaneously Kageyama pushed Hinata alway. Not because he didn’t want the ginger to kiss him, but because Hinata was drunk and Kageyama didn’t want to take advantage of that or put his spiker in a situation he might regret later on.</p><p>“No Hinata you’re drunk.”</p><p>“But~” Hinata whined.</p><p>“No buts.” Kageyama finalized, “Though….we can talk about why you, you know…..”</p><p>“Kissed you???”</p><p>“Yeah that.”</p><p>Hinata smiled, a doapy, drunk smile, but a smile. “Because I reaaaaally like you.”</p><p>If Kageyamas wasn’t red yet he sure was now, “What???”</p><p>“I. Like. You!”</p><p>With each word Hinata poked the setter in the chest, falling into a fit of giggles afterwards </p><p>“You...like me???” Kageyama didn’t even know how to respond. He liked Hinata too, the little spiker had his heart wrapped around his fingers. </p><p>“I like you a lot~~~”</p><p>Then, out of the blue, Hinata graves Kageyama's hand,</p><p>“You’re hands are reaaaaally nice. You have setter hands. I like them” More giggles ensued.</p><p>Kageyama didn’t think about what he said next, he just went for it.</p><p>“I LIKE YOU TOO!”</p><p>The drunk Hinata in front of him cocked his head like a puppy, “You like me???”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Uwoah! Are you sure???” Hinata’s voice lowered to a whisper. “Did you drink the silly juice?”</p><p>“Alcohol?”</p><p>“Yes. Silly juice.”</p><p>“No. I’m telling the truth Boke.”</p><p>“A haha Kageyama likes meeee!!!” </p><p>Hinata stood up on the bed- and proceeded to fall backwards, leading Kageyama to have to catch him bridal style and more drunk giggles.</p><p>“I like it when you hold me!”</p><p>Kageyama blushed even harder, “It’s nice...I guess.”</p><p>Hinata threw his arms around Kagayama, causing the two to fall onto the bed, Hinata on top of Kagayama.</p><p>“Boke! Be careful!”</p><p>“Sorry~~”</p><p>The two laid there for a bit until Kageyama tried to get up to set up a place to sleep on the floor. Key word. Tried. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kagayama, and for being so small he had a pretty good grip.</p><p>“Nooo. Stay. It’s nice.”</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t complain, it was nice, so he got back down and let Hinata press into his side. He gently slid his arm around to hold Hinata closer. Kageyama liked this feeling, it was nice.</p><p>A few more minutes passed and Kageyama was almost asleep when Hinata asked another question.</p><p>“When did you know?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That you like me bakayama!”</p><p>“Oh, well.” Kageyama thought for a moment, “You know when you see someone and you think ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere, you’re my missing piece?”</p><p>Hinata hummed in agreement, but Kageyama couldn’t tell if he was really listening considering he was drunk.</p><p>“I think that every time I see you Hinata. Every time you hit a spike, make a point, get better, every time. It just tells me that you’re my missing piece. You brought out the best in me Hinata. You really did. And somehow you made me fall for you.”</p><p>“Awwww~ that’s sweeeeet.”</p><p>“Now go to sleep Boke, you’re gonna have a shitty hangover tomorrow morning”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kagayama was absolutely correct.</p><p>Hinata did have a shitty hangover the next morning.</p><p>But he also got a hot boyfriend. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooooof Atsumu is the only single one left</p><p> </p><p>come to think of it...Sakusa’s single too<br/>👀👀👀👀<br/>👁👄👁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Look! A wild Sakusa has appeared!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Osamu decided it was getting a little to chummy in the group chat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>he has cometh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between The king and better </strong>
  <b>twin</b>
</p><p>hey</p><p> </p><p>kageyama</p><p> </p><p>oh hello Miya-san</p><p> </p><p>by chance do ya have Sakusa Kiyoomi's number</p><p> </p><p>yes why?</p><p> </p><p>i want to terrorize my brother</p><p> </p><p>okay.</p><p> </p><p>its XXX-XXX-XXXX</p><p> </p><p>fantastic thank ya</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>better twin: ya know.....I feel like its getting a bit too chummy in here</p><p> </p><p>better twin: what if I just.....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Better Twin added Sakusa Kiyoomi to the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: SAMU</p><p> </p><p>better twin: whhaaaaaaaaattttttt????</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi: What its this??</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi: Oh great. Miya.</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: I'm going to pretend ya meant that for my brother</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi: no meant it for you</p><p> </p><p>owl father: OOH!!! HI SAKUSA!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi: ohgod..hello</p><p> </p><p>Traktor: Sakusa</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi: oh hey</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: UHWAHHH!!! IT"S THE GUY FROM KAGEYAMA'S TRAINING CAMP!!! THE GUY WITH THE BENDY WRISTS!!!</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi: Wait..is that the short kid that Kageyama compared Hoshiumi to at the camp??</p><p> </p><p>dad: most likely, Hi i'm Daichi I don't think you know me, I'm the captain from Karasuno</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I'm Oikawa! One of the best setters in Miyagi</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: and one of the biggest pain in the asses</p><p> </p><p>save him: please tell me why I walked into the Miyas fightin'</p><p> </p><p>better twin: because I added Sakusa from Itachiyama and Sumu has a jkhdpiohnledcxiheqw</p><p> </p><p>save him: w ha t?</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: HAHAH SHUT UP SAMU</p><p> </p><p>better twin: make me</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: alright, you asked for it</p><p> </p><p>save him: ATSUMU, OSAMU. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP FIGHTIN IN THE CHAT <em>AND </em>IRL</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi: jesus christ</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>better twin changed Sakusa Kiyoomi's name to germaphobe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: why?</p><p> </p><p>better twin: because ya are</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: fair enough, just so I can survive I'm going to add Komori</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>germaphobe added Komori Motoya to the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Komori Motoya: OOoooO! What's this!!! Hey everyone!!</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: h e l p</p><p> </p><p>Komori Motoya: dude...it's just a volleyball group chat is can't be that bad</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: miya is here</p><p> </p><p>komori motoya: oh?? :))) sakusaaaaaa</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: that's it i'm disowning you as a cousin</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: Oh Komori hey!</p><p> </p><p>Komori Motoya: Yaku! What's up?</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: nothin much, you?</p><p> </p><p>Komori Motoya: just the usual! dealing with my over pessimistic cousin </p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: oof have fun with that</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Komori Motoya changed their name to to Mo-toyota</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mo-toyot: there better</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between Sangwoo looking bitch and better twin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Samu</p><p> </p><p>I hate ya SO much right now</p><p> </p><p>what's the big deal??</p><p> </p><p>YA ADDED MY CRUSH????</p><p> </p><p>THAT'S THE BIG DEAL!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Sounds like a you problem</p><p> </p><p>HEY</p><p> </p><p>NOT FAIR</p><p> </p><p>SAMU</p><p> </p><p>SAMU!!!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>OSAMU!!</p><p> </p><p>I KNOW YA ARE READING THESE!!!</p><p> </p><p>STOP LEAVING ME ON READ<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
SAMUUUUUUU</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PM with Germaphobe and Mo-toyta</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>whhhhhhyy</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi, stop being so whiny about it</p><p> </p><p>but what am I supposed to do! </p><p> </p><p>Insult him then be like "oh btw I like you and I insult you because I don't know</p><p>what the hell to do with my feelings???"</p><p> </p><p>nooooo</p><p> </p><p>but that's a start</p><p> </p><p>you're no help</p><p> </p><p>you know you love meeeeee</p><p> </p><p>I hate being related to you sometimes</p><p> </p><p>no you donnnnnnt</p><p> </p><p>yes I do</p><p> </p><p>no yah don't </p><p> </p><p>admit it</p><p> </p><p>ugh</p><p> </p><p>f i n e</p><p> </p><p>I don't hate you that much</p><p> </p><p>know what I'll take it</p><p> </p><p>and don't worry you'll figure this out!!!</p><p> </p><p>I doubt it</p><p> </p><p>Motoya</p><p> </p><p>Motoya.....</p><p> </p><p>stop leaving me on read asshole</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did I last minute think to add Komori because I love him so damn much</p><p>Y E S</p><p> </p><p>  <strike> and cuz he's one of my kins</strike></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. someone save Sakusa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just save sakusa the poor boy </p><p>tho kormori is just enjoying the show</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>g a y p a n i c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p>Owl father: alright we're settling this for real. Since we have more setters now for once and for all we shall determine who is the prettiest setter. </p><p> </p><p>owl father: but we all know its Akaashi</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: oh no honey its me</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: its in my name, its obvious</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: Akaashi-san, Oikawa-san you guys are greay but we all know its kageyama</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: did- did he just...</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: h shit I think he did</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: what? was I not going to say my boyfriend?</p><p> </p><p>freckles: h o l y s h i t</p><p> </p><p>dad: FIANLLY</p><p> </p><p>owl father: YES hINATA GOT A MAN</p><p> </p><p>the king: b o k e</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: mmmm shirabu</p><p> </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: thanks babe I think so too</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: you're supposed to say " aww you too"!</p><p> </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: mmmm no❤️</p><p> </p><p>dad: suga def. </p><p> </p><p>scary mom: awww thanks daichi!!!<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>cat dad: you're all lying</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: its kenma</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: nah it's me</p><p> </p><p>better twin: no❤️</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: bitch, yes❤️</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: c'mon someone back me up! Omi-kun would ya?</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: yeah.. no</p><p> </p><p>mo-toyota: HAHAHA OH MY GOD</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: Komori...don't you fuckin dare</p><p> </p><p>mo-toyota: 👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: k o m o r i</p><p> </p><p>better twin: I'm I losin' my mind or????</p><p> </p><p>mo-toyota: I think you arrreeeee</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: no. you're NOT</p><p> </p><p>better twin: mmmm I think I am</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: what? What are ya talking about??? I'm so confused</p><p> </p><p>better twin: god yah a dumbasss</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo looking bitch: whhaaaaaatttttttttttt</p><p> </p><p>mo-toyota: it's so obvious if you know what to look for</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: due to personal reasons komori will be passing away</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between better twin, germaphone, and mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>okay I'm I losin' it or???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>I believe you are</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>I'm going to kill you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>no you arn'tttt</p><p> </p><p>so ya like my brother</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>WHHHAAAAAAAATttttttttt</p><p> </p><p>NO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>yeah he does</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>I hate you</p><p> </p><p>but why him???</p><p> </p><p>like out of all the people in world ya chose Miya Atsumu</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>yeah why Kiyoomi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>fuck off</p><p> </p><p>Idk heys just...you know...him???</p><p> </p><p>but w h y??</p><p> </p><p>anyways I'll help you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>wait rly?</p><p> </p><p>yeah, I mean its really annoying hearing him talk about ya</p><p>all the time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>HE TALKS ABOUT ME???</p><p> </p><p>I mean, great thank you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>this is to great. suffer Kiyoomi</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Owl father: so we all agree it's akaashi right?</p><p> </p><p>owl father: perfect</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Komori is loving all of this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. RIP Sakusa 1996-20XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I LIVE! GUESS WHOS BACK BABY ME THATS WHO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between better twin, germaphobe, and mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alrighty...so how are we goin' to do this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>wither in a hole and die</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>unfortunately, no we aren't</p><p> </p><p>we're going to get you a boyfriend!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>i hate you both</p><p> </p><p>now because clearly Sakusa doesn't want to confess himself</p><p>we just at sumu' do it himself</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>but h o w</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>yeah ho w?</p><p> </p><p>hmmm hold on lemme ask him</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sangwoo lookin bitch</strong>
</p><p>Hey dumbass confess to Sakusa</p><p> </p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>coward</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between better twin, germaphobe, and mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>hes a coward so he says he won't</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>i'm very disappointed in your choice of men</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>stfu like you could do any better, your crush is a fuckin snake</p><p> </p><p>w u t</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>the captain from-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>IYUWLDQGUBYQWOUY I-</p><p> </p><p>NOPE</p><p> </p><p>NOT EVEN GONNA</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WRITE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>THAT NAME BUDDY</p><p> </p><p>MI AMIGO</p><p> </p><p>THIS IS ABOUT <strong>YOUR </strong>LOVE LIFE</p><p> </p><p>NOT MINE<br/><br/><br/>A H A H A HAHA</p><p> </p><p>i'm going to kill him now we'll figure this out later</p><p> </p><p><br/>okay you do that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>HEY WAIT NO-</p><p> </p><p>RIP Sakusa Kyoomi.</p><p>1996-20XX </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you guess the hinted rare pair??? mayhaps</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. heyo! Update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>woah wow i'm not dead it's a miracle</p><p> </p><p>ANYWAYSSS what have I been doing?</p><p>well for starters watching a TON of mcyt and twitch streamers so don't be alarmed if you spy a pog or pogchamp every now and then or dream team/l'manburg jokes</p><p>I thought I get back into this considering the new season of haikyuu is coming out soon!!! I CAN'T WAIT</p><p>anyways I do have school right now so yeah but hopefully you can expect this to be updating more often!!!</p><p>It's great to be back fellas!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. some one stop him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yee haw fellas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PM between better twin, germaphobe, and mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>fuck it</p><p> </p><p>what if I just texted atsumu and was like </p><p> </p><p>"yo sakusa likes u dumbfuck"</p><p> </p><p>that...might actually work</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>watwaitwaiwat n o</p><p> </p><p>no no no he gotta point</p><p> </p><p>that might work</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>WAIT WAIT WAIT DO I JUST</p><p> </p><p>NOT GET A SAY IN THIS</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>you do not</p><p> </p><p>you're to scared to tell him yourself so I will do it for you</p><p> </p><p>rad</p><p> </p><p>ya have his number right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>mmhm I think so</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>gremaphobe</strong>
</p><p>WHY DO I NOT GET A SAY IN THIS</p><p> </p><p>I-</p><p> </p><p>SOMEONE STOP HIM PLEASE</p><p> </p><p>mmmmmm</p><p> </p><p>n a h</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>relax dude...it's not gonna go badly</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>gremaphobe</strong>
</p><p>YES IT WILL</p><p> </p><p>IT WILL END BADLY</p><p> </p><p>but like</p><p> </p><p>he likes you too???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>I MEAN YEAH BUT STILL</p><p> </p><p>AHHHHHKJHIPYDNSNJ</p><p> </p><p>I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>i'm texting him right now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>NONNONONONONNO STOP</p><p>its to late now</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sangwoo looking bitch</strong>
</p><p>yooooo Atsumu</p><p> </p><p>I got something to tell you</p><p> </p><p>oh hey</p><p> </p><p>what?</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa likes you</p><p> </p><p> h u h?</p><p> </p><p>this is a joke right?</p><p> </p><p>nope</p><p> </p><p>WHAT</p><p> </p><p>HOLD ON</p><p> </p><p>WH A T?</p><p> </p><p>okay! Bye!!!</p><p> </p><p>KOMORI!</p><p> </p><p>WAIT NO</p><p> </p><p>I'M STILL CONFUSED</p><p> </p><p>w h a t  t h e  f u c k</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PM between better twin, germaphobe, and mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mo-toyota</strong>
</p><p>I did it</p><p> </p><p>nice</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>germaphobe</strong>
</p><p>i hate you</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>poggers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. welp that went well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi <br/>donthateme<br/>i' onlydoingthiscuzifeelbadforyouguyscuzihaventupdatedinmonths</p><p>butuhhey<br/>ifyoulikedreamsmp<br/>gottaficforthat<br/>checkitout<br/>"The Prince and The Knight"</p><p>okay cool bye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sangwoo Lookin Bitch</strong>
</p><p>Hi</p><p> </p><p>h e l l o</p><p> </p><p>soooooooo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>soooooooooo</p><p> </p><p>your cousin was jokin right?</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>omi-kun,,,,</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa</p><p> </p><p>this ain't gonna work if you dont talk to me</p><p> </p><p>it wasn't</p><p> </p><p>it wasn't?</p><p> </p><p>i</p><p> </p><p>i like you</p><p> </p><p>holy shit</p><p> </p><p>bad holy shit or good holy shit?</p><p> </p><p>good good good!!!</p><p> </p><p>o h</p><p> </p><p>I like you too?</p><p> </p><p>OH</p><p> </p><p>YEAH</p><p> </p><p>THIS IS KINDA AWKWARD BUT YAY?</p><p> </p><p>YAY!</p><p> </p><p>so you like me</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>the way I like you?</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>w o w</p><p> </p><p>okay awkward confession with an assist from you cousin aside</p><p> </p><p>would you want to go on a date sometime?</p><p> </p><p>sure</p><p> </p><p>as long as you don't drag me anywhere unsanitary or I will deck you</p><p> </p><p>"don't take omi-kun anywhere unsanitary or I will die"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>got it</p><p> </p><p>so does that mean you're my boyfriend now or something?</p><p> </p><p>i would assume so?</p><p> </p><p>nice</p><p> </p><p>oh c'mon just nice</p><p> </p><p>i'm more of a fabulous</p><p> </p><p>mmmmm</p><p> </p><p>nah</p><p> </p><p>you're more of a "why did I fall for you"</p><p> </p><p>ouch</p><p> </p><p>you love me tho</p><p> </p><p>unfortunately </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you tell I only know these characters from the first half of season four (and a bit of the manga) and I don't even like Atsumu very much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HI!</p><p> </p><p>HELLO!</p><p> </p><p>I"m NOT DEAD</p><p> </p><p>HAIKYUU HAS GRASPED ME IN ITS CLUTCHES ONCE MORE AND I HAVE FOUND THAT I REALLY WANNA KEPT DOING THIS FIC!</p><p> </p><p>BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I WANT TO DO!</p><p> </p><p>I know that at this moment i'm not planing on adding anymore ships to the mix so so sorry to anyone who wanted more, I might add more but it's a v e r y small might</p><p> </p><p>but uh yeh</p><p> </p><p>what do you guys wanna see?</p><p> </p><p>More chat stuff? More of the more one shot like chapters? Another qna or trivia?</p><p> </p><p>please! Tell me in the comments below! I'd love to see what you guys would want from me!</p><p> </p><p>also the fact that I have around 2000ist kudos scares me, that's so many people, why do you guys like this so much.....ahhhHHHHHhHhhHHH</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. My formal apology to one Miya Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: dear god here we go</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: I have realized after (finally) watching season 4 of haikyuu that I must issue a formal apology to one, Miya Atsumu</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo lookin bitch: You called?</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: yes hello.....oh boy</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: SO i don't hate you as much has I though I did</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo lookin bitch: w o a h</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: You have a good dynamic and you and your brother are funny, you're also an amazing player and you never cease to amaze me, like how the hell did you do half the things you did in your match against karasuno</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo lookin bitch: ✨ t ✨ a ✨ l ✨e ✨ n ✨ t ✨</p><p> </p><p>better twin: Hey I helped ya don't take all the credit</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo lookin bitch: shhhhh lemme have my moment samu</p><p> </p><p>better twin: whatever we all know I'm better</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: so because of that reason imma do this</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ALL_CAPS changed Sangwoo lookin bitch's name to okay twin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: that's the best you get</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: HEY!<br/><br/></p><p>ALL_CAPS: I can change it back :)</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: fine fine fine I'll take it</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: also sorry to any atsumu stans i've offended, i see your point and redact my old statements</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: tho you will still suffer </p><p> </p><p>okay twin: WHY?</p><p> </p><p>ALL_CAPS: you're fun to mess with</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. OH no...OH n O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOOK A REAL CHAPTER!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: you guys</p><p> </p><p>owl father: what bro</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: we should all meet up, i miss y'all</p><p> </p><p>dad: I certainly don't miss you, but I agree, i think it would be fun</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: o u c h d a i c h i</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: OOOO YES</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: hmmm, sounds fun!</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: I'm all for it, where would we do it though?</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: Suga-san has a point, where would we do it?</p><p> </p><p>dad: there's like 6 teams we'd have to fit</p><p> </p><p>Traktor: we could pass it off as a volleyball training camp, you all could stay at Shiratorizawa, I believe we have enough dorms</p><p> </p><p>chicken tendous: ooooo that'd be fun!!! Plus a lot of you haven't seen Shiratorizawa!!!</p><p> </p><p>traktor: now Oikawa will finally have to come to Shiratorizawa</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: n e v e r m i n d, count me out</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: oh no you dont, if the team goes you go</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: iwa-chan~~ :(</p><p> </p><p>iwa-chan: you're coming wether or not you like it</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: this is going to be so chaotic with everyone there</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: w o n d e r f u l :)</p><p> </p><p>dad: suga nO-</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: suga YES</p><p> </p><p>save him: I think it would be fun to see everyone, though idk how long aran and I will be able to survive with both twins in the car</p><p> </p><p>suna: be like me</p><p> </p><p>suna: sleep through it</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: hey! We're not t h a t bad</p><p> </p><p>save him: ya r e a l l y wanna play that game?</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: no sir I don't so sorry</p><p> </p><p>save him: that's what I thought</p><p> </p><p>better twin: h a</p><p> </p><p>save him: don't you think ya not apart of the problem either</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: I'll only go if Atsumu goes</p><p> </p><p>mo-toyota: ATSUMU YOU BETTER GO KIYOOMI NEEDS SOCIAL INTERACTION</p><p> </p><p>kitten: I beg to differ</p><p> </p><p>owl father: THIS IS GONNA BE SO GREAT!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU ALL!!!</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: ME TOO!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>freckles: It'll be nice to see all my parental units again</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: I get to see my child!</p><p> </p><p>demon senpai: the 3am squad rises once more</p><p> </p><p>freckles: I have revamped the smarties presentation, you better be ready to debate ushijima, I've got 50 slides now</p><p> </p><p>traktor: I've said it before and I'll say it again, sweet tarts are better. I have an 12 page essay, I'm ready. </p><p> </p><p>dad: w h a t t h e f u c k ?</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: you had to be there</p><p> </p><p>dad:....o k a y t h e n</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: when did you have the time to write that?</p><p> </p><p>traktor: don't question itt</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: alrighty....ANYWAYS when should we do it?</p><p> </p><p>owl father: next week? I think most of our schools would allow it if it was "team business" </p><p> </p><p>traktor: great I'll get on that</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: this is gonna be so great</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: hell yeah it will</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>look school's are weird in this universe<br/>also looking back on this the amount of people I've turned into ushijima stans is wonderful<br/>i hold too much power over y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. He really woke up and chose violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kunimi wakes up and chooses violence</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look i'm in the mood for some matsuhana<br/>don't worry you'll get your volleyball meet up chaos soon enough</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Volleyball</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tired: Hello mothers and fuckers</p><p> </p><p>Tired: I have woken up and decided to choose violence  </p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: oh s h i t </p><p> </p><p>tired: lucky you this time it isn't bout you</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: ohthankgod</p><p> </p><p>tired: it's about our dear old friend Hanamaki Takahiro</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: wait what</p><p> </p><p>tired: i found some old bi panic texts</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: OH GOD NO</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKUCK</p><p> </p><p>tired: you can't escape this bitch</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: MY OWN CHILD....BETRAYING ME</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: are we exposing Makki? </p><p> </p><p>tired: yeah</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: oh hell yeah lemme get my popcorn</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: WTF MY OWN BOYFRIEND</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: AND SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE A POPCORN MACHINE?</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: since forever???? dude we used it like 2 weeks ago when we binged the great British baking show</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: you could a least offer me some, i'm legit like 3 feet away from you</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: mmmm </p><p> </p><p>thing 2: n o &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>tired: ignoring the fact that they've probably fucked tonight i'm going to continue</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: actually we did not</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: we watched the great British baking show again </p><p> </p><p>thing 2: we did make out tho</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: that'd we did</p><p> </p><p>tired: ew gross anyways </p><p> </p><p>tired: contrary to popular belief Hanamaki and Matsukawa didn't get together until this year</p><p> </p><p>tired: meaning I, unfortunately being their child apparently, had to suffer through hanamaki's endless bi panic texts about him</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: w h y k u n i m i </p><p> </p><p>thing 1: i have been n o t h i n g b u t n i c e t o y o u</p><p> </p><p>freckles: wait i wanna hear this</p><p> </p><p>traktor: i am also here</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: I hate you all</p><p> </p><p>freckles: no you dont~ :)</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: mmmmmm i think I do</p><p> </p><p>tired: alright here we go, highlights of hanamaki's gay panic </p><p> </p><p>tired: e n j o y</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Thing 1</strong>
</p><p>FUCK ME </p><p> </p><p>is this about matsukawa again?</p><p> </p><p>YES</p><p> </p><p>HE HAS NO RIGHT TO BE THAT F U C K I N G</p><p>ATTRACTIVE</p><p> </p><p>LIKE WHAT THE FUCK SIR</p><p> </p><p>what happened this time?</p><p> </p><p>EVERYTHING</p><p> </p><p>WE WERE DOING THE WHOLE FUCKING "oh haha</p><p>look makki and mattsun are flirting with each other</p><p>again but its t o t a l l y p l a t o n i c" AND THIS</p><p>FUCKER SPINS ME AROUND AND dIpS ME BEFORE </p><p>SENDING ME OFF TO CLASS</p><p> </p><p>WHAT THE F U c K</p><p> </p><p>mmhm</p><p> </p><p>HE JUST DOES THAT AND THINKS HE CAN'T GET </p><p>AWAY WITH IT???</p><p> </p><p>i mean it sure looks like it does</p><p> </p><p>YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE KUNIMI</p><p> </p><p>who said?</p><p> </p><p>since i adopted you that's when</p><p> </p><p>ANYWAYS THIS MOTHERFUCKER HAS NO RIGHT</p><p> </p><p>imagine this</p><p> </p><p>and just hear me out</p><p> </p><p>ask him out</p><p> </p><p>like a normal human being</p><p> </p><p>hypocrite</p><p> </p><p>ah but I am not a human being</p><p> </p><p>i am a cryptid</p><p> </p><p>ugh fine</p><p> </p><p>but like i'd fuck that up so bad</p><p> </p><p>like what am I supposed to say?</p><p> </p><p>"oh hey mattsun i've liked you since I first met you </p><p>and I really wanna be your boyfriend so I can say</p><p>'are we about to kiss right now' in stupid petty arguments</p><p>and get a kiss"</p><p> </p><p>sure</p><p> </p><p>that works i guess</p><p> </p><p>but that's b o r i n g</p><p> </p><p>istg h o w</p><p> </p><p>he's matsukawa fuckin Issei</p><p> </p><p>he deserves better</p><p> </p><p>i can't fucking handle your bullshit</p><p> </p><p>and what if he doesn't like meeeeee</p><p> </p><p>you two literally eyefuck the entirety of practice</p><p> </p><p>like god damn you two have so much unresolved sexual</p><p>tension, like fucking hell just make out already</p><p> </p><p>you two have more than oikawa and iwaizumi</p><p> </p><p>and that's saying something</p><p> </p><p>we do n o t</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>you</p><p> </p><p>do</p><p> </p><p>noooooooo</p><p> </p><p>i can't with you anymore</p><p> </p><p>i'm leaving</p><p> </p><p>noooooooooooOOOOOooo</p><p> </p><p>don't leave me in my time of need son</p><p> </p><p>i never agreed to be your child</p><p> </p><p>you did the moment the joined the team</p><p> </p><p>but no i need someone to rant about how mattsun is unfairly </p><p>attractive, and has a m a z i n g eyes and perfect hair</p><p> </p><p>go talk to oikawa about it</p><p> </p><p>i need to do my homework</p><p> </p><p>kunimi noooooo</p><p> </p><p>kunimiiiiii</p><p> </p><p>come baaaaack</p><p> </p><p>stop leaving me on read bitch</p><p> </p><p>son</p><p> </p><p>w h y</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volleyball!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: good bye everyone I will be committing the coma</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: wait no babe that was cute</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: don't patronize me you dumb whore</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: stupid hoe i'm telling the truth</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: bastard</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: what ever you say creampuff</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: YOU FUCKER</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: YOU DID THAT JUST TO MAKE ME BLUSH</p><p> </p><p>thing 2: it worked tho</p><p> </p><p>tired: again gross pda</p><p> </p><p>freckles: that was a t r i p</p><p> </p><p>traktor: damn you had it bad</p><p> </p><p>thing 1: fuck y'all i hate this</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again caps stays up way to late and writes shitty chat fic chapters at god knows what time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. WE LOST HIM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh god the inarizaki bus is pure chaos dear god</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these dumbasses tho</p><p> </p><p>(also not me really only focusing on Kita, Aran, suna and the twins because they're the only characters I really know)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"IF Y'ALL DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL <em>PERSONALLY </em>MURDER BOTH OF YOU."</p><p> </p><p>"BUT KITA-SAN SAMU STARTED IT"</p><p> </p><p>"I DON'T GIVE A <em>FUCK</em>. IT IS 4 IN THE <em>MORNING </em>ITS TO EARLY FOR YOUR BULLSHIT"</p><p> </p><p>Kita had had it up the here with the twins, of course they had to get in a fight at four in the goddamn morning, because who is he kidding, they're the Miya twins for gods sake. Kita, being at the front of the bus, was kneeling on his seat so he could turn around and yell at the twins. Kita never really yells so the rest of the team sat in their seats deathly quite, fearing they'd get yelled at next. </p><p> </p><p>Kita ran his fingers through his hair and took a breath, "Look, I'm tired, you're tired, we're all tired." He glared at the blond setter who just awkwardly stared, not wanting to get yelled at again, "So could we please, <em>please, </em>have a few hours of peace. For everyone's sake."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu slid into his seat, his twin shot him a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice going idiot you got us yelled at." </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you Samu, fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you even start." Kita glared once more causing the twins to fall silent once more, "Thank you." Kita got back in his seat and rubbed his face, Aran laughed next to him, putting an arm around Kita. </p><p> </p><p>"Give em 30 minutes and they'll be out cold."</p><p> </p><p>Kita leaned into his boyfriend, "Hopefully, I don't know how long I'll survive through this." He glanced behind again, "How the hell is Akagi sleeping through this."</p><p> </p><p>Akagi was indeed sleeping through it. He had claimed the back of the bus where he could sleep, though this wasn't very surprising, considering the libero had mastered the art of sleeping through the twins fighting.  </p><p> </p><p>"I really don't know." Aran commented, "Lucky him."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky him is right."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey why don't ya get some sleep, ya look like hell I must say."</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I meant to say you're very pretty and ya could never look bad." </p><p> </p><p>Kita laughed, resting his head on Aran's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ew gross PDA." Suna added, not looking up from his phone. </p><p> </p><p>"Say's the guy layin' in his boyfriends lap."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off Aran."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The quite lasted for a maximum of 3 hours, when everyone had woken up chaos immediately ensued. (Though, Akagi was still sleeping, seriously how many hours does he need.)</p><p> </p><p>Osamu complained about being hungry to which Atsumu responded with, "Starve you dumb whore." Which led to another fight to no one's surprise. Kita had given up on trying to stop them and just scrolled through his phone and click on the captains chat. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Captains </strong>
  <b>Chat</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Y'all help</p><p> </p><p>dad: oh shit whats up</p><p> </p><p>I don't know how long I'll be able to survive this</p><p> </p><p>dad: lemme guess</p><p> </p><p>dad: twins?</p><p> </p><p>y e h</p><p> </p><p>atsumu told osamu to "starve you dumb whore"</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: lowkey sounds like something oikawa would say</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: fuck you dude</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: i'm not wrong</p><p> </p><p>traktor: yeah it does</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: last I checked it wasn't bully oikawa day</p><p> </p><p>dad: every day is bully oikawa day</p><p> </p><p>cool</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: nooo kitaaaaa don't side with them</p><p> </p><p>owl father: hey hey hey what's up</p><p> </p><p>i'm suffering and we're bullying oikawa</p><p> </p><p>owl father: oh i can get behind that</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: I HATE YOU ALL </p><p> </p><p>cat dad: boo you dumb whore</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: why did I agree to see you all again?</p><p> </p><p>traktor: because your our friend</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: unfortunately</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: also why tf does it have to be at Shiratorizawa</p><p> </p><p>traktor: you've just fallen for my master plan, we've stage this to trap you there</p><p> </p><p>so it's bully and kidnap oikawa day</p><p> </p><p>cool</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: WHY IS NO ONE FAZED?!?!</p><p> </p><p>dad: honestly???</p><p> </p><p>dad: it'd be funny as hell</p><p> </p><p>agreed</p><p> </p><p>cat dad: yep</p><p> </p><p>owl father: mmhm</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: spain without the s</p><p> </p><p>oh hell yeah we stopped to get snacks </p><p> </p><p>talk to ya'll later</p><p> </p><p>dad: bye</p><p> </p><p>owl father: byeeeeee</p><p> </p><p>traktor: goodbye</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: that sounds like you're going to murder fim</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone got out of the bus and filed into the small convince store, Kita walked around a bit until settling on a soda and some candy, he had already packed some snacks before he had left so he wasn't in dire need of them. As he walked to the front to check out he noticed that Osamu had his hands full of onigiri.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really need that much." the captain questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"No....but I like them so I got them." Osamu looked down at the onigiri he had gathered. </p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had gotten snacks and other things the team got onto the bus again and headed of to Myiagi.</p><p> </p><p>Though, after an hour of an oddly quiet bus Kita turned around to see if everyone was there. Not seeing both Miya's, Kita's eyes went wide. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit."</p><p> </p><p>Aran looked concerned, "What's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"We forgot Atsumu."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH"</p><p> </p><p>"HOW?"</p><p> </p><p>"I DON'T KNOW?!?"</p><p> </p><p>Suna joined the conversation, "We what now?"</p><p> </p><p>"WE FORGOT ATSUMU." Kita yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's why it was too quiet." Suna turned back to his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Kita looked at Osamu, "Why didn't ya tell me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Truthfully, I though it would be funny, he did tell me to starve."</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT WE GOTTA GO GET HIM."</p><p> </p><p>"Do we have too?" the gray haired twin whined. </p><p> </p><p>"YES!" Both Aran and Kita yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Osamu grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Kita texted the captains that they'ed be later then they already were because, quote, "We lost our dumbass setter at a convenience store." So the Inarizaki bus was turned around as they went to go get Atsumu. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>breaking news <br/>local teen is left by parents at a 7/11</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. do we really have to get him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi besties im here insted of doing my math homework</p><p>also hey hello im not dead</p><p>also i may or may not start a new fic and it would be a youtuber au with a self indulgent OC because I crave interaction with comfort characters </p><p>n e w a y s enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu stood awkwardly at the side of the convince store. How long had it been? A hour? Two hours??? He had no clue. His, very annoying, twin had the wonderful idea to <strong>not</strong> tell him the rest of the team had left him in the middle of no where. Well he was at a convince store but still-</p><p> </p><p>The setter's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, the caller id has Kita's name. Atsumu clicked on the green answer button and brought the phone up to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"We're coming to get you, I am so sorry." Kita voice said through the phone, "Osamu was being difficult and didn't tell us for like an hour, we're 30 minuets away, please don't be dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm talking to ya, so I'm very much <em>not</em> dead." Atsumu swore he heard Osamu complain about going back to get him instead of leaving him there."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay good. I'll call you again when we get closer, don't do anything stupid." </p><p> </p><p>"Can't, you have Samu, you have all the stupid with ya. "</p><p> </p><p>Kita's voice lowered, "Debatable," He muttered under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, goodbye!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kita-san what-" </p><p> </p><p>The line went dead, leaving Atsumu to stare annoyed at his phone. He wandered over the bench that was in front of the convince store and sat down, "Stupid Samu," the blond grumbled as he scrolled trough his phone, decided the only thing he could do was to make the whole situatian a whole lot more dramatic and text the rest of the volleyball players. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Volleyball!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay twin: guess what besties</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: my team abandoned me </p><p> </p><p>the king: good </p><p> </p><p>okay twin: OKAY DAMN OUCH</p><p> </p><p>save him: we didn't abandon you, we just forgot you</p><p> </p><p>better twin: it was funny as hell</p><p> </p><p>save him: You're on thin fucking ice buddy</p><p> </p><p>better twin: o h s h i t </p><p> </p><p>save him: please save me before my hair goes gray because of these two</p><p> </p><p>save him: oh wait</p><p> </p><p>save him: it already is</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: you're all the worst, in my time of need you're all mean to me</p><p> </p><p>suna: it was literally just kageyama but okay-</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: hush</p><p> </p><p>dad: at least you know where he is</p><p> </p><p>dad: we lost hinata one time and didn't know where he went</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: OH yeah</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: me and goshiki found him in a tree</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: how he got there, i don't know</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: I c l i m b e d : )</p><p> </p><p>freckles: okay why the space in the smiley face, its unnatural </p><p> </p><p>tangerine: : )</p><p> </p><p>freckles: stop</p><p> </p><p>tangerine: : )</p><p> </p><p>freckles: kageyama please get your boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: y'all really forgot Miya- oh my god good</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: ARE YOU KIDDING ME???!?!?!</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: WE'RE LITERALLY DATING???</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: does it count as dating if we've never been on a date?</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: I LIVE 6 HOURS FROM YOU????? AND THE LUNCHES ON FACETIME COUNT</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: mmmmmm</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: babe plz</p><p> </p><p>germaphobe: fine I guess they do</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: i came here for support and all i get is slander</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: welcome to my world</p><p> </p><p>better twin: yo dumbass we're here</p><p> </p><p>okay twin: fucking finally</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Atsumu looked up from his phone to see the bus pulling into the parking lot, "Thank fuck, ya finally here." He walked over to the bus and got on, "Two things, One, thank you for getting me, Two, Fuck you Samu! Fuck you very much!"</p><p> </p><p>All Osamu did was stick his tongue out at his brother and go back to chatting with Suna. Atsumu grumbled at took his place in his seat. Kita stood up to do a headcount, not wanting to lose another member, when he was satisfied he sat back down and the bus rolled out, finally making its was to Myagi and Shiratorizawa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>caps, writing a full chapter without bokuto, holy shit</p><p>but i have to admit i really do love atsumu now, his characters fucking fantastic and i love all the time skip fics of him with the jackals </p><p>n e ways</p><p>LOVEJOY EP BABES<br/>(literally only dreamsmp stans will get that but yes stream lovejoy) </p><p>hi again, would y'all be interested in the youtuber au fic?? and would y'all mind if i threw and OC in there? it'd probably be bokuaka centric but it'd also have other ships that i like, and maybe terushima if I feel like it but yeh hope you enjoyed!!!!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. what happens when 6 volleyball teams get together??? C H A O S!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh shit</p><p>oh shit here they come</p><p>the boys</p><p>oh shit theyre here</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy besties</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karasuno was first to arrive, followed closely by Seijoh. Shiratorizawa was waiting from in the front courtyard of the school. The two teams got of there respective buses and began to talk amongst themselves. The captains all greeted eachother. </p><p> </p><p>"Finally got you to come to Shiratorizawa Oikawa." Ushijima dead panned. Daichi stifled a laugh as Oikawa raised a finger. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm only here because Iwa-chan made me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!"</p><p> </p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes, "Is it really that hard to admit we're friends, for gods-sake we literary drove 12 hours to Hyogo to pick up Aran and Kita one time, I'm pretty sure that qualifies as a friendship."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa grumbled something to the effect of "Fine okay." The three continued talking, as the rest of the players greeting each other. </p><p> </p><p>From the other side of where the captains were Hanamaki spied a certain olive haired player, "Yamaguchi!!" he yelled, pointing at him, getting the first years attention. </p><p> </p><p>"Hanamaki!" Yamaguchi pointed back and headed over to where Hanamaki was standing with Matsukawa, Kunimi also made his way over, "The three am squad rides again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right it does Crow child." Matsukawa said as he ruffled Yamaguchi's hair, "So we have Ushiwaka," He waved to the Shiratorizawa captain, who waved back,  "Yamaguchi, Kunimi, Maki and me, we just need Kageyama, Yaku, and Kenma!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama!" Yamaguchi called over to the dark haired setter, who was standing by Hinata as he talking excitably with Goshiki, he said something to the shorter boy and walked over. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Kageyama looked at the group, he wasn't entirely the best around other people, especially those who didn't quite like him in the past, but surprisingly ever since the first three am roof get together, Kageyama had deiced that he liked this group of people, "Oh hey guys."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone said their greetings, Ushijima walked over to the where the group was standing, "Hello all." The group welcomed Ushijima which earned an odd look from the rest of the teams, considering that Seijoh and Shiratorizawa where pretty intense rivals, along with Karasuno with both schools, so the fact a member from each team could all hang out in the same general vicinity was impressive, but you have Hinata Shoyo to thank for thank, he was the one who made the group chat of everyone in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Suga had waked over to where Daichi was standing, Oikawa had left to go bother his boyfriend. He scanned the crowed of players. Tanaka and Noya where doing.... something, Asahi was trying to stop them, the other second years from Karasuno where laughing at them. Yamaguchi had pulled Tsukishima over to the group the pinch server was talking to. Tendou had also joined them. Goshiki and Hinata were both talking their excitement growling. Shirabu and Semi where talking to Watari, Shirabu was trying to seem as if he didn’t care about what was going on but he was practically vibrating where he was standing, his hand wrapped around Semi’s own. Suga slipped his hand into Daichi’s, resting his head on the captains shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see them all so happy, who thought that not only they’d find a family in their own team but almost every team we’d come across.”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi laughed, Suga had always loved his laugh, it was infectious and warm, “Just wait till Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Inarizaki get here. Sakusa and Motoya soon. Then it’ll be pure chaos.” Daichi smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead, “You know I love you right?”</p><p> </p><p>Suga looked back at Daichi, “How could I not.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sry for the short chapter! I wanted to get smth out today to keep my productivity up. Also i’m so soft for daisuga guys i love them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. and now...and update from Nekoma and Fukurodani!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so uh</p><p>the two teams decide to go in the same bus</p><p>what a wonderful idea</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a shorter chapter because lo and behold i put out the first chapter of the youtuber au! Its called the Boys™️ are live!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bokuto-san, this is a horrible idea."</p><p> </p><p>"It's gonna be fine Kaashi!"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was right, it was a horrible idea. All was well for the first half of the trip, considering most of both teams where asleep, but the moment everyone was awake, all normal interactions went out the window.</p><p> </p><p>See when Bokuto and Kuroo normally get together, both Kenma and Akaashi are both there, so it's not as bad as it could be. But when you have all of both teams, and both teams have some.....high energy people. It gets chaotic fast.  Kuroo had manged to bring a speaker with him so the bus was filled with western pop music and around 20 high school boys singing along, horribly Akaashi might add. But Bokuto was smling, and Akaashi loved seeing him smile, so that made it a bit more bearable. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Pretty Setter Squad</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: who's idea was it to combine both Fukurodani and Nekoma onto the same bus???</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: oh lord</p><p> </p><p>kitten: oh lord indeed</p><p> </p><p>kitten: and it was our boyfriends i believe</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: ah yes i remember now </p><p> </p><p>sh-I-will-hit-u: when are you guys getting here??? </p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: about another hour or so?</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: the pretty setter squad will be fully complete. </p><p> </p><p>semisemi: hey btw why isn't kageyama or Atsumu here???</p><p> </p><p>shi-I-will-hit-u: the chat is named <em>pretty </em>setter squad</p><p> </p><p>the king: fuck you i am here</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: he speaks!</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: did y'all really just</p><p> </p><p>scary mom: f o r g e t kageyama was here????</p><p> </p><p>shittykawa: 🖐️😳 maybe</p><p> </p><p>the king: this is why i never talk here</p><p> </p><p>kitten: i'm going to loose my mind if i hear one more katy perry song</p><p> </p><p>pretty setter: and thats why we bring headphones</p><p> </p><p>kitten: if i die here </p><p> </p><p>kitten: plz don't remember me</p><p> </p><p>semisemi: rip kenma</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again so sorry for it being so short! just wanted to get smth out! byeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>